The Hacker, The Biochemist and The Beast
by SuperKorelle
Summary: Coulson's team gets sent to investigate interesting killings, with the help of someone with an interesting skill set. Coulson hasn't seen this person in a year and half and is surprised with her reaction to two team members, Skye and Jemma . Could Skye and Jemma be the ones to get her to open up after being held for two years or will she keep it locked up. Full Summary inside.
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. I only own Alex and any other character I come up with in the writing of this story.

A/N: Hello and welcome to my story. I have no idea where this story came from, but it wouldn't leave me, so here is the first chapter. I think it stemmed from my strong like of the character Skye, I know some don't like her but I do. I don't know what else to say about it because I have no idea where this story is heading, though I have some ideas. I have a second chapter written and a third partly written. I have the mission talked about in this chapter planned out and will take a few chapters to resolve but after that I don't know, I have a few ideas to play around with. The title, I think, suits what the story is about and on second look over it does seem like the Beauty and the Beast TV show, but I assure you Alex is nothing like Vincent. Being the Marvel Universe, I would liken her more to Wolverine but with out the Adamantium thing going on. More will be explained in future chapters and in A/N if any wish me too. This story will be AU after the 'Repairs' and may have some other episodes as storyline but I will tell you and credit it if I do, but after this mission story arc.

Summary: Strange killing have been happening in Denver, all ruled animal attacks. The last killing was captured on video and catches the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., who send in Coulson and the team to investigate what has been killing people in Denver. Before heading off, S.H.I.E.L.D. sends them someone with the skill set to help them with the mission. Alex was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. by accident two years ago and has been with them since. She doesn't remember much about what was done to her or who did it to her, only that her DNA has been altered in someway and she is not for the better. Coulson is interested in seeing Alex again, having not seen her in over a year. He is surprised by Alex's reaction to two members of his team, Skye and Jemma. They bring out a side of Alex that the people who she is closest too haven't seen before. Will Alex find more then just a purpose with the abilities she has or will her demons stop her? (Updated)

Hope you enjoy.

Updated: March 14 2015

* * *

><p>The Hacker, The Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 1

First Meeting

Skye's POV

The team has been grounded on an airbase for a few days getting things repaired after our crash landing on our last mission. This gives us all a little down time, which after the last mission I'm not minding so much. Having a guy that pops anywhere from another world, crash landing in the middle of nowhere and with no means to communicate with anyone. It can take a lot out of girl, especially since I'm still fairly new to all this. Though Fitz getting shaving cream on his face while he was taking a nap was very hilarious, that helped a bit. Right now, I'm just in my pod playing a game on my laptop after training with Ward. I feeling pretty proud of myself that I have finally mastered the safety switch on the gun. I'm still not sure I'll be able to shoot someone yet, I feel safe in the knowledge that I won't drop the magazine instead of switching off the safety.

"Everyone to the briefing room, five minutes." Coulson's voice comes over the commsystem. I sigh, _Guess down time is over. _I think as I close my laptop and lay it on my bed. I slip on my boots before heading out of my pod. As I exit, I can hear Fitz and Jemma chattering away about something scientific as they make there way from their lab. Even though more then half the time I have no idea what their talking about, listening to them finish each others sentences and how excited they are always brings a fond smile to my face. They both give me a smile as they pass by on the way to the briefing room, Jemma's is a bit more shy as she brushes her hand against my arm as she passes by. I smile at the light brush and follow after them.

Coulson is already there, standing at the large screen table looking over what ever our next mission is. _I hope it's nothing that could be dangerous for anyone on the team. _I think coming to stand beside Jemma at the table. Agent May comes in a second later with her usual expressionless face and right after she arrives Ward comes in from where ever he was on the Bus.

"Alright, there have been a series of attacks in Denver. The M.E. has ruled them all to be animal attacks, a canine to be exact." Coulson reports, while bringing up a series of crime scene photos up on the large screen. I take a second with my eyes closed to compose myself before looking at the gruesome pictures of the bodies. All the victim's are male of varying ages, killed in alley ways, except the last one.

"What makes this a S.H.E.I.L.D. case? Could be a wild dog or wolf." Ward says, face scrunching up in confusion while looking at the pictures.

"It's not," Coulson states, staring at Ward with his usual look that only Coulson can pull off. "The last kill was caught on video. It clearly shows a human, gender unknown, attacking the last victim in the parking garage. What makes it interesting and a S.H.I.E.L.D. case, is this." He says putting up the security camera footage. We all watch the man walking to his car, putting his brief case in the back seat. As he is closing the door is when he is attacked by a hooded figure coming out of no where. The hood hides the figures face, but doesn't hide everything.

"Are their eyes glowing?" I ask in disbelief, watching with wide eyes as the hooded figure leaves as quickly as they appeared.

"Yes, they are. With the glowing eyes and speed with which they appear and disappear, it's believed to be an escaped subject of an experiment. We are being tasked to track them down, question them, then bring them to a containment centre," Coulson explains, looking around the table. "That's after someone is transferred into our custody, they will be able to assist us with tracking them down."

"You don't mean…" Ward trails off in disbelief, staring wide eyed at Coulson.

"Yes, I do." Coulson answers simply.

"How is she going to help us, exactly?" Ward asks crossing his arms over his chest. "She hasn't been forth coming with us since we caught her two years ago. You really think she will help us track down someone like her?"

"I do." Is all Coulson answers with, staring at Ward with an indecipherable look.

"Who are you two talking about?" I ask, looking around the table hoping someone will fill me on what they are talking about.

"Two years ago S.H.I.E.L.D. caught someone like this. It was purely by accident, a team happened upon her while on an unrelated mission. She resisted, but since then has been cooperative up to a point," Coulson answers, shooting Ward a look when he snorts at her resisting. "She has hardly spoken and nothing on what we want to know. No further information could be extracted from her about what she is, who had done it, etc. She has given her name though, Alex. Her blood was tested and found that her DNA had been altered with animal DNA. A Wolf to be precise." He continues, looking at Ward as he says his next words. "She'll be here in an hour." With that turns and heads up to his office. Ward stares after him with disbelief still in his eyes.

"He can't be serious about bringing her on the Bus?" Ward asks May, turning to look at her.

"He is and I agree with him. She is our best chance in tracking the other one down." May says in her usual tone. Ward just shakes his head at May's answer and heads off towards the cargo bay, most likely to hit the punching bag.

"If she is cooperative, to a point, why does Ward have a problem?" I ask, not fully understanding the problem. By what Coulson said about her, she hasn't caused problems while being held by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"It may have to do when she was brought in. She didn't react well, clearly, and a few agents were injured. Ward included, I believe she broke his nose." May says, the corners of her mouth turning up just a little. My eyes widen at the information.

"Really?" I say in disbelief and May just nods. "Wow!" And I see Fitz and Jemma nod in agreement, with faces that probably resumable my own. May just shrugs and turns away from the table to head back up to the cockpit.

"She sounds rather fascinating. I've only heard rumours." Jemma says excitedly, large smile on her face and bouncing in place slightly.

"Wait, this is the first your hearing of her?" I ask them, after shaking myself of the adorableness that is Jemma.

"No, as Simmons said, only rumours." Fitz answers my question. "Everything about her was put at a clearance level way above ours. It's not unusual for S.H.I.E.L.D. to do such things." He explains, while starring at the pictures still up of the screen.

"Why?" I ask them in confusion, still not understand all the different levels of S.H.I.E.L.D. yet. I can see the practicality of it but the hacker in me still struggles with wanting to know everything.

"Maybe in the hopes to use her as an asset, it's been done before." Jemma answers me with a shrug of her shoulders, her tone clear that even she doesn't know.

"I don't think I want someone that is capable of doing that with their bare hands as an asset of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Fitz says, pointing to the pictures on the screen. "I don't know how I feel about having her on the plane, either. May and Coulson might think it's a good idea, but I agree with Ward. What makes them think she will help anyway?" He asks, looking at us with a frown.

"The one in Denver is killing people, Fitz." Jemma says sternly, pointing to the pictures. "How could she not want to help?" She asks rhetorically and I nod my head in agreement.

"We don't have enough people to take her down if she tries something," Fitz says crossing his arms over his chest, trying to reason with us. "This could be the perfect chance for her to escape if she really wanted too." He points out.

"I'm sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. as thought of that, Fitz," Jemma tries to reason with him. "And has taken the necessary measure to make sure that doesn't happen. They wouldn't allow her to assist us if they hadn't." She informs her best friend, who seems to be over reacting a bit to the situation. I'm sure the higher ups at S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't have assigned her to assist if thwy thought she would be a problem.

"She'll most likely be restrained while with us." I say, trying to reassure him. He nods his head, but doesn't look like what Jemma or I said really helped. He walks away, most likely back to the lab. I turn to look at Jemma, who just shrugs and follows after Fitz but not without giving my arm a squeeze and another shy smile like earlier.

I watch them go and then turn to look at the pictures still up on the large screen. I play the video of the last attack again and watch as the figure comes into frame quickly and leaves frame just as quickly. _Yeah, I agree with Coulson. This Alex girl will be helpful._ I think as I head back to my Pod to continue playing my game until she arrives.

* * *

><p>Coulson's POV<p>

Slowly making my way down the spiral staircase to the cargo bay to greet our guest, who will be arriving any minute. It's been a year and half since I last saw Alex, I'm the one that got her name out of her after different Agents tried to get her to speak for three weeks. After that anytime we needed something I was there, she cooperated better with me there. She still didn't speak but if we needed something from her, she didn't need to be dragged by security guards. Theories were thrown around about why she somewhat opened up to me, but I don't believe any of them. I think the only one that can give us a real answer is Alex, maybe I can ask her.

FitzSimmons are standing near their lab doors with Skye waiting for Alex to arrive. Ward is standing near the spiral stair case with his arms crossed and an unhappy look on his face. _Still holding a grudge about the broken nose._ I think walking over to stand beside May at the end of the ramp.

We silently watch a black van approach the plane with two black SUV's escorting it, one in front and the other following behind it. The van comes to a stop a few feet away from the ramp and the side door opens seconds later. An Agent steps out with a tranquillizer gun in hand and is soon followed by Alex in S.H.I.E.L.D. made hand cuffs. _Not even Captain America could get out of these._ I think, watching Alex look around before her eyes land on me. Her hard expression softens slightly and a spark of happiness lights her eyes.

Her hair is a hell of a lot shorter then the last time I saw her. She doesn't look as thin as she did when brought in. It's good to see her in clothes that fit her, rather then the rags she was wearing when she was taken in. Her skin also has a more health look to it. _Must be letting her outside sometimes._ I think, and I'm happy she is getting some privileges and not just being kept in a box. Regret hits me at not keeping up to date with her, even just looking at her file every now and then. From the day I met her I have been concerned about her well being, but I can't explain why.

Alex and the two Agent's, one exited after she did, slowly approach where May and I standing. The Agents keep their eye on her as they walk, keeping the tranquillizer guns at the ready. They come to a stop a few steps away and Alex actually gives me a small smile.

"Hello, Alex." I greet, giving her a welcoming smile.

"Hello, Coulson." She greets back, giving me a nod of her head with the small smile still in place. The greeting surprises me, even though I've been told see talks more then she did, as it was like pulling teeth to her to do so when I was around.

Her eyes dart over to May and look her over, accessing her for a threat. She did the same to me when I entered the interrogation room she was in. After a minute, she gives a small nod of her head before turning her attention back towards me. _May has her approval, this is good._ I think, glad there won't be a problem.

"This is Agent May," I introduce May to Alex, feeling like Alex will be like she is with me towards her as well. "She will be your escort while on the plane when your not in the holding room." Alex nods her head that she understands. "We have her from here." I tell the two agent's and they both look at Alex for a moment before heading off, after one hands over a bag for Alex, towards the waiting van. "Shall we, the rest of the team is waiting." I say motioning to the cargo bay where everyone else is waiting. Alex just shrugs and takes a step forward.

We make our way up the ramp, May on her right and me on her left, to meet the other members of the team. Ward is still by the spiral staircase with his unhappy expression and arms crossed. Simmons looks excited and Fitz looks like a mixture of worried and excited, both still standing by the lab doors. Skye looks intrigued from her position leaning against the glass doors.

"Everyone this is Alex," I introduce once we stop in front of everyone. "Alex, I think you remember Agent Ward." I say motioning toward where Ward is standing. I see her smirk out the corner of my eye. "This is Agent Simmons and Agent Fitz." Motioning to each of them, making sure not to call them 'FitzSimmons' to confuse her. She gives a small nod while looking them both over, eyes lingering a little longer on Simmons and the small smile grows a little. "And lastly we have Skye." Motioning towards where she is leaning casual on the glass door. I see Alex tense up for a moment before relaxing and, to my shock, gives a friendly smile towards Skye. Her grey eyes have a sparkle to them I have never seen before. _Interesting. _I think looking over at Skye, who now has a friendly smile on her face.

"We should put her in the interrogation room, so we can get going." Ward says, taking a step forward but stops when Alex growl's and goes into a defensive position. Ward reaches for his gun, but doesn't pull it out, causing Alex to growl more. She might have the cuffs on but I have no doubt Alex could still do some damage.

"Agent May will be escorting Alex around, Ward." I inform him to quickly defuse the situation he looks at me with narrowed eyes. "I think it's for the best, considering your history with her." I say, watching him slowing remove his hand from his gun. Turning to May, I give her a look and she nods in understanding to what I'm silently asking.

"Come on, Alex. I'll show you to where you'll be staying while on the plane." May says nicely, motioning Alex forward. Alex turns her head slightly towards me and I give her an encouraging nod. Alex walks up the spiral stair case followed by May and once they are out of sight, the tension leaves the room. FitzSimmons lets out a sigh of relief and shoulders relax.

"Wow, that was intense." Skye blurts out and I can't help but chuckle. "I vote Ward stays away from her, if thats her reaction to him." She says, looking at Ward. FitzSimmons nod there head in agreement. Ward turns to Skye with narrowed eyes.

"All I did was take a step forward." Ward says defensively.

"She most likely saw it as an act of aggression towards her." Simmons hypothesizes, looking off in the distance.

"I agree with Skye and Simmons. It's best if you keep your distance from her, Ward." I order him, while walking over to the spiral staircase. "I think there is something about you that sets her off, she has only done that to two other people. We will be taking off as soon as May gets Alex settled in the interrogation room. Skye, when we get airborne I want you to watch our guest. See if you can pick up anything from her." I tell them before heading up the spiral stair case.

As I enter the main living area, I see May exit the interrogation room with the cuffs in hand. She looks over at me as she closes and locks the door, giving me a small nod.

"Our guest is settled in and ready for take off." May says once I reach her. "No reason to keep them on if she is staying in the room while on the Bus." She says holding up the cuffs as we head up to the cockpit and my office.

"I was thinking of doing that." I say once we reach the top of the stairs. "I have ordered Ward to keep his distance from Alex, incase she reacts the way she did again." I inform her. She crosses her arms and looks off to the left.

"I agree it's for the best. Don't want things to come to blows." She agrees after a minute and turns to walk to the cockpit, pausing at the door and turns slightly. "Or Ward ending up with his nose broken again." She says with a twinkle of amusement in her eye. With that she enters the cockpit.

I enter my office with an amused smile on my face at the comment May said about Ward. Picking up a remote from desk, I lean against it while facing the large screen I have in here. The video feed for the interrogation room comes up. Alex is sitting in the flight seat that is in the room, buckled in for when we take off. Her uncuffed hands are laying in her lap and I can see her eyes darting around the room. She looks more curious then concerned that she is locked up in a black room, probably trying to figure out if there are any weak points in the room. The sparkle in her eye is still there from when she met Skye. In the time before I was there and during I never once saw that sparkle, only emotionless eyes. I'm not sure what happened or why, but maybe it could be a good thing.

"Buckle up everyone, we are preparing for take off." May's voice comes over the intercom.

I quickly take a seat and buckle in, all the while not taking my eyes off Alex on the video feed. From the moment we met, I felt their was potential in her. That with time and training Alex could become an Agent, while using her abilities to her aid. _Maybe this mission could help prove that._ I think as we take off.


	2. Mission Briefing

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. I own Alex and any other characters I may come up with while writing.

A/N: A quick thank you to all who favourited/followed, I appreciate it and hope you continue to like this story.

Not sure what I can say about this chapter, just that it's from Alex's POV and we learn a little bit about her and see her interact with Coulson.

Hope you enjoy and see you next chapter.

Updated: March 14, 2015

* * *

><p>The Hacker and The Beast<p>

Chapter 2

The Reason Your Here

Alex's POV

Unbuckling myself from the seat after we have reached the right altitude and stand up. I'm not the biggest fan of flying, but this plane is better then commercial flying or any jet I have been on. It helps that it's not a cramped compartment or has a screaming baby two rows back. Even this black room they put me in is not so bad, even has a bed and a table. _Really know how to make a girl feel welcome._ I think, taking a seat on the bed and bounce a few times to test it out. _Not the mattress I have at HQ, but it will do. _I think, scooting up on the bed to lean against the wall and just patiently wait.

When Assistant Director Hill came to the room I'm kept in at HQ, I knew it was for something other then what I'm usually gotten for. I was proven right when she informed me I will be assisting a team on a mission and that I will be transported immediately to meet them. That's all the details I got and five minutes later I was being lead out of HQ in the special cuffs they have to a waiting van. On my journey to where ever I was being taken too, I wondered how much freedom I would get with this team and what sort of mission it was that they needed my assists on. If I did a good job on this mission, maybe I would get more privileges around HQ.

I was surprisingly happy to see Agent Coulson standing with a stoned faced women waiting for me. It had been a year and half since I last saw him and wondered why he hadn't come around. I knew better then to ask about him, as they wouldn't give me an answer. The agent Coulson was standing with seemed nice enough and didn't seem to bother my wolf side. It took everything I had to rear my wolf side in when I saw Agent Ward standing there with his arms crossed looking unhappy, which made me a bit happy that I was the cause. The other two agent's, who I'm guessing are actually scientists, seem alright as well. Simmons was beautiful and wouldn't mind her running tests on me. I was surprised at the reaction my wolf side had when my eyes met Skye's brown ones. It howled, a happy sounding howl and not the pained or aggressive one I'm use too. The wolf part of me was fighting against the cage I keep it in, wanting to be near her and keep her safe. I knew instantly what that meant and I'm still not sure I like it.

The door opening brings me out of my conflicting thoughts about this Skye girl. I look to see Coulson standing in the door with a plate of what smells like oatmeal cookies and a bottle of water. He walks over to where I'm on the bed and holds them out for me to take with a barely there smile on his face. I tense up as I reach for the plate and the bottle, my sense of smell picking up citrus shampoo. Darting my eyes over to the door, I see Skye standing by the now closed door with a tablet clutched close to her chest. I was so focused on Coulson I hadn't notice she followed him into the room. _Why is she here?_ I ask myself as I stare at her standing by the door, not bothered by me staring at her.

"Oatmeal, your favourite." Coulson says bringing me out of my staring. I shake myself and grab the plate and water from him with a grateful smile, leaning back against the wall. I don't like the look in his eye, as if he knows something has changed, but doesn't know what it is yet. He walks over to the table and pulls out the chair and drags it over in front of the bed to sit down on.

"Oatmeal is only my favourite because I can't eat chocolate." I say, placing the plate in my lap and picking one up to eat. I take a small bite to make sure there good, before taking a larger bite.

"Why can't you eat chocolate?" Skye asks, she has moved to seat on the table now. _Even her voice is beautiful._ I think while swallowing my bite of cookie.

"It bothers me, which sucks because I loved chocolate." I answer before taking another large bite of cookie. Skye looks like she still doesn't understand, but doesn't question further.

"How are you, Alex?" Coulson asks, looking me up and down to make sure nothing is wrong. He's the only person when I was brought in that I didn't sense fear from and the more time we spent together, the more Coulson seemed to care about my well being.

"I'm good as I can be. How are you?" I answer truthfully with a shrug of my shoulders. Not sure how one is suppose to feel being held by a top secret organization, but I have to say S.H.I.E.L.D. is better then the last one by far. I see the hint of surprise in his eyes at my reply as the time he was around it was difficult to get me to speak.

"I'm good, been busy." He answers, giving me a rare smile from him. "You look healthier then the last time I saw you." He comments looking me over again, anyone else and I would find it creepy.

"That happens when you get three meals a day, along with regular activity." I say, picking up the bottle of water and uncapping it, taking a sip. I look over at Skye and she is looking at both of us with complete interest. "Not that I'm not enjoying catching up with you, Coulson. Are you going to tell me why I was brought here?" I ask, picking up another cookie to eat. I watch him as I take a bite of cookie, holding out his hand for Skye to pass him the tablet.

"The short version is there have been a number of killings in Denver. The M.E. there has ruled them all animal attacks, canine attacks to be exact. The last killing was caught on video, which is the reason why S.H.I.E.L.D. is interested and you were brought on. Take a look." He explains and hands me the tablet to watch the video. I grab the tablet from him with my cookie free hand and lean back to watch the last killing. I quickly learn why I was brought here and I look up at Coulson with narrowed eyes.

"He's like me." I state, tossing the tablet near the end of the bed. Coulson just nods his head and looks at me with that look I can never decipher what it actually means. "He's like me and thats why I'm here. To help you track him down, right?" I ask, though it's more stating the obvious.

"Yes, A.D. Hill felt you would be a great asset in helping track him down." Coulson says, not fazed at all by reaction.

"What are your orders for when you actually find him?" I ask, gesturing to the tablet which still has the video up where I paused it.

"Capture and contain, like you." Coulson says. My wolf bristles at the news, not liking that plan one bit and I have to agree with it.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I ask, remembering what happened when I was brought in. That didn't go well and it was a fair number of highly trained agents. From what I can tell the only ones that are trained are three out of the six members, not enough if you include me.

"We have a gun that fires a bullet filled with dendrotoxin filled capsules." Couslon tells me and I scrunch up my face in confusion. "It's a powerful sedative that reacts almost instantly upon impact." He explains and I nod my head, a little impressed.

"That should do it." I say, reaching for the tablet again and press play on the video. I watch it fully again, taking in every detail that I can. Something about this guy, I can tell from the build, doesn't sit well with me and my wolf agrees. "Their male, by the way." I tell them, showing them the pause video of the guy before he exits the frame.

"I figured it was, but with the large hoodie and hood covering the facial features, it was hard to tell." Coulson says, nodding his head a little. "Could it be someone from when you were there?" He asks referring to the Facility, what I call where I was. I just shrug my shoulders my mouth full of cookie at the moment.

"It's hard to tell but I wouldn't bet on it," I state after I have swallowed the mouthful of cookie. "If it is, then I"m not so special anymore." I say in a joking tone. Skye scrunches up her face in confusion, which I shouldn't fine adorable but do.

"You sound sure it's not." Coulson says, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"I sound sure because I am sure," I say firmly and with a hard look. "Subjects tend to have a sort life expectance where we were. Most couldn't handle the change or lost control of the animal side and had to be put down." I tell him, taking a sip of water, my throat become dry all of sudden.

"You have never mentioned this before." Coulson states after a few minutes of silence. Skye looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"No one ever asked." I reply bitterly, fiddling with the half eaten cookie in my hand before tossing it on the plate next to me with the other three still there.

"You haven't lost control and have handled the change." Coulson observes, changing the topic a bit.

"Apparently I'm special." I say sarcastically, not liking this topic very much either. That's what the people at the Facility called me, special, because I haven't lost control like their other subjects have before or after me. To them I am their perfect subject, a success, their prized possession. "What kind of restrictions will I have in helping you track this guy down?" I ask, bringing us back to the reason why I'm here.

"You won't be cuffed, but will have Agent May with you at all times." Coulson answers and gets up from the chair, sensing our conversation is over. "I was given the controls for the chip in your shoulder, as a safety measure only." He adds, putting the chair back at the table. Skye looks to him with a confused look at what he is talking about but he just ignores her.

"Sounds good." I say, picking up the half eaten cookie again. "Your tablet, Skye." I say with a mouth full of cookie, holding out the tablet for her to take back. Coulson frowns at my manners, but Skye looks amused and trying to hold back giggle.

"You can hold on to it for now. Look over the crime scene photos, medical reports and video again." Coulson answers, standing by the door with Skye.

"And I lost my appetite again." I mumble putting down the cookie I was about to take another bite from. This does get a giggle from Skye and my wolf side wags it's tail in happiness at making her giggle.

"We'll be landing in an hour and a half. Do you have questions before I leave?" He asks, opening the door to get out.

"What do I do if I have to use the bathroom?" I ask seriously, unless their is a hidden bathroom in here I haven't notice.

"Someone will me monitoring you on the video feed, just say you have to go and May will come escort you." Coulson answers, motioning for a smirking Skye to exit the room ahead of him.

"Thats not creepy at all." I mutter quietly, picking up the tablet again to start looking through everything before we land.

"It's good to see you, Alex." Coulson says, giving me a rare smile again. I look up at him and give him a small smile in return, not as comfortable with him as I am with Maria or Natasha.

'Good to see you too, Coulson." I say in return. He gives me a nod before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Seconds later I hear a loud thunking sound and I quickly realize they secured the room I'm in._Like I could go anywhere while on a plane._ I think shaking my head and getting back to the task at hand.

For the next forty five minutes I look through all the crime scene photos and read over the reports. The necks of the victim are complete torn to shreds by animal claws. Some also have claw marks on there bodies, one of them so deep that you could see inside his body. For some reason, our nails grow quickly and have a bit of a point to them. They also are very strong and don't break easily. It's why I keep my nails very short and make sure they don't get to long.

I watch the video a few more times, trying to see if I can pick up anything that will be helpful in tracking this guy down. It's not hard to understand why the M.E. ruled the attacks to be canine, because all the evidence points in that direction. The other three killings could have been, but the video evidence of the last one clearly shows a human figure. I sigh, placing the tablet in my lab and rubbing my eyes in exhaustion. Getting up from the bed, I walk over to the table and place the plate and bottle down on it, both now empty, along with the tablet that I tucked under my arm. Sitting back on the bed, I untie my boots to take them off. I swing my legs up on the bed once they are off and lay down on the bed.

I decide to relax until we land in Denver. The gut feeling is still with me about this guy but I can't figure it out. There is no point for him to kill, unless he can't help it. If that's true then we have a bit of problem. Until that is proven, we'll go with the plan Coulson told me. I sigh again, rubbing my hands over my face. I feel sleep creeping in and just let it take me. _I'm going to need to be well rested for this mission. _Is the last thought that runs through my head before drifting off to sleep, enjoying how silent it is in the room.

* * *

><p>AN2: Hope you enjoyed.


	3. A Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Agent's of SHIELD. I only own Alex and any other character I come up with while writing.

A/N: Hello again. Here is chapter three. We get a bit of action in this one, not sure if it's any good. I have found a few helpful sites for writing fight scenes, so that will be helpful, because chapters five and six will have some action in it, or I will try my best. I want to let you know that I have chapter four already written and chapter five already started, will probably be a long one.

Hope you enjoy.

Updated: June 11, 2014

* * *

><p>The Hacker and The Beast<p>

Chapter 3

A Close Call

.

.

.

Skye's POV

.

.

We landed about twenty minutes ago and I'm in the lab with FitzSimmons getting their gear together. I'm always amused watching them together, even if they aren't working on something. Half the time I have no clue what they are talking about, but it's still amusing the way they finish each other sentences and how excited they become talking about something. Ward comes in and asks if they have everything ready to go. They both stop and look around the lab and then at each other before saying at the same time they are ready. Fitz hands me a small black case and asks me to be careful while carry it. I nod head and give him my most reassuring smile before following Ward out the lab.

May is standing between Lola and the jeep with her arms crossed in front of her. Her eyes are on Alex, who is standing in front of Lola with her back turned to me. She tilts her to side, most likely admiring the classic car. Not sure where to stand, I take a minute to look around before deciding to wait in front of the jeep. Alex turns around from Lola, done admiring the car and that's when I notice she is not wearing the cuffs she had on when she arrived. _Ward must be having a fit. _I think, looking over to where he is standing to my left. As I thought, Ward is standing with his arms crossed and glaring in Alex's direction. A yelp and a crashing sound brings my attention to the lab doors. Fitz is standing there with two black cases at his feet, with a look I can only describe as a mixture between fear and shock. His eyes are on Alex and I come to the conclusion he noticed the same thing I did.

"She's…she's not wearing…the cuffs. Why is she not wear the cuffs?" He stumbles out, taking a step back. Simmons leans around him to see what he is talking about and her eyes widen as well when they land on Alex's uncuffed hands. She just shakes her head and moves around Fitz to come stand beside me, giving me an eye roll. I give her a small smile and turn my attention back to Fitz, who still is standing there in a small panic.

"Would you be more comfortable if I were wearing them?" Alex asks Fitz, not bothered at all by Fitz's reaction to her not being cuffed.

"Yes." Ward and Fitz say together. Alex looks over to Ward and her eyes flash yellow before going back to grey. Ward stands at attention more, his hand moving slowly towards his back.

"It's my call to have her uncuffed. May has a means to stop her, if she were to lose control, as do I." Coulson says coming down the spiral staircase. "I think she will be more helpful if she hand use of her hands." Coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe I could have them on until we get where we are going." She says to Coulson, but is looking at Fitz.

"No, that won't be necessary." Coulson tells her and Alex just shrugs her shoulders. "You were right, I was just informed of another body being found." He informs us all, but mostly Alex. She visibly deflates and hangs her head.

"Not something I want to be right about." I hear her say and my heart hurts at how much sadness is in her voice. "Capture and contain still the plan?" She says looking up at Coulson with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yes, for now." Coulson responds and Alex just shakes her head. Fitz has come out of his shock and has now joined Simmons and I by the car.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" Fitz whispers to Simmons, who just shakes her head. He looks to me, knowing I was in the room earlier with Coulson.

"They have a difference in opinion of how to take care of the other guy." I whisper back and notice Alex turn her head slightly towards. _She can hear us._ I think, shifting a bit uncomfortable at the knowledge.

"Alright, FitzSimmons and Skye your with May and Alex in the Jeep. Ward and I will take Lola." Coulson orders and I see Fitz tense at the news of being in the same vehicle as Alex. Simmons looks thrilled at the idea.

"You'll seat up front with me." May directs towards Alex, who smiles a little.

"Awesome, shotgun." She says, giving a thumbs up and I can't help but chuckle as I make my way to the back of the Jeep to put the case Fitz entrusted me with, FitzSimmons following behind me whispering to one another.

After putting FitzSimmons stuff away, I notice Coulson talking quietly with Alex. She nods her and throws a quickly glance in my and Fitz's direction, who is standing behind me, before turning back to Coulson. He gives her a pat on the arm before walking over to his beloved Lola. Fitz nudges me in the back to get in the back seat and I scramble in to seat beside an already seated Simmons. May is already in the drivers seat and Alex gets in as I'm buckling up. Coulson already has backed out of the plane and as soon as he is clear, May backs out the Jeep slowly. The drive to the gates of the airfield we have landed at is quiet, but I can tell Simmons wants to ask Alex questions if the look on her face is anything to go by. Fitz, who is seating directly behind her, keeps his eyes glued to the back of the head rest. We pass through the gates and onto the road, following behind Lola to the latest crime scene.

* * *

><p>Thankfully when we arrived at the crime scene the body was already gone. I can barely stand looking at the pictures, not sure how I would be able to keep down my lunch if I had to look at the body. FitzSimmons are doing their thing with all their gadgets and finishing each other sentences. Not sure what I should be doing, I just wander around the park with in view of everyone. I come to a tree with scratch marks in it. <em>Must be from the attacker. <em>I think, leaning in closer to examine the scratches and notice something red within them. Reaching out with my left hand to see what it is, I stop and jump when I voice call behind me.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Turning around to see Alex standing not far behind me with a sheepish look. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She apologizes, giving me an apologetic smile. She takes a caution step towards me, unsure if I would be alright with her coming closer.

"It's fine." I say waving it off. "I'm use to May popping out of no where." Alex just nods her and some to stand besides me, leaving a decent amount of space between us. "Why shouldn't I touch this?" I ask, gesturing to the scratches on the tree trunk.

"There are traces of blood. I think Simmons would want to collect it." She says leaning more closely towards the scratches. "You should take a picture." She suggests as she straightens to her full height and I notice for the first time the clear height different between us.

"Yeah, good idea." I say, taking out my phone and snapping a few pictures of the scratch marks.

"So, what exactly do you do, Skye?" Alex asks, tilting her head to side and I'm hit with the resemblance of a puppy. I'm not sure what she is asking me and it must be written on my face because she quickly clarifies. "Your not a scientist, like Fitz and Simmons." Pointing in there generally direction. "Your also not an Agent, because Coulson didn't call you 'Agent Skye', so what do you do on the team?" She asks again.

"I'm a hacker, that's what I do." I answer her and she nods her, stuffing her hands in her hoodie and it seems a bit thin for this weather. "Aren't you cold?" I ask her, as we start to make our to the others and inform Simmons of the scratch marks with the blood.

"No, cold doesn't bother me anymore." She answers as we come to stand beside May. "Skye found some scratches on a tree trunk, there is some blood in the scratches. She also took pictures." Alex informs May and Simmons lifts her head up at the mention of blood.

"Blood, could be from the attacker." Simmons says, mostly to herself and puts away the sample she was just handling. She grabs her kit and starts off to wards the direction Alex and I came from. Alex quickly looks at May and nods, following Simmons to the tree trunk. I can faintly hear Simmons chattering away about the scratches and the blood. I'm not sure if Alex fully understands what Simmons is talking about, the look on her face is unreadable.

Coulson explained the reason he brought me in when he talked to Alex earlier. He wanted me to figure her out, something he says I'm good at. Alex is a different story though and that frustrates me and intrigues me at the same time. One minute I think I have her figured out, the next she does or says something that blows it complete away. I'm not giving up though, I'll figure her out before she has to go back to the Hub. I watch her and Simmons walk back over from the tree, Simmons excitedly talking about something. As they near us, I can see a fondness in Alex's eyes as she watches Simmons talk about something excitedly she doesn't really understand but seem to just enjoy seeing how excited Simmons is. _Just another thing to add to the list._ I think, as Alex comes to stand between May and I, leaving a good amount of distance between her and I.

"Can you pick up on anything?" May asks Alex, not taking her eyes off Fitz walking around scanning with his D.W.A.R.F.'s.

"No, to many smells going on and the smell of blood is strong as well." Alex answers looking around the area. "Maybe after Skye, Fitz and Simmons go back to the Jeep I can try again, fewer scents mingling around." She comments, looking at May, who nods her head.

"I'll stick with you. Will I bother you?" May asks, turning to face Alex.

"No, as long as you stay behind me." Alex says, tilting her head to side as if trying to hear something better.

"You have superhuman smelling?" I ask, a mix of curiosity and excitement.

"Yes, among other things." She answers distractedly and I see her nostril flare and her eyes flash quickly to yellow. She turns to face May and steps closer to her. "Ràng tāmen de jípǔchē, xiànzài." Alex whispers in a urgent tone. May just looks into eyes, before nodding and turning to FitzSimmons.

"Lets go you two, your needed elsewhere." May commands them and they look at her for second before quickly packing there gear up when they see the expression on her face. "Come on, Skye." She directs towards me and I look between her and Alex, who is focused on something in the distance, and walk over to help FitzSimmons with there stuff.

As I bend down to pick up the same small case Fitz gave me to carry to the Jeep, I feel a rush of air pass by me and then a small yelp. I look over to see Simmons on her butt and Alex standing in front of her with her hand around some guys neck. Looking at the dirty and ragged clothes, I'm guessing it's the guy from the video. He is clawing at the hand Alex has around his neck, trying to get her let go. Simmons is slowly crawling background away from them, not daring to make any quick movements. She gets a few feet away when the guy knees Alex in the stomach, causing her to bend over and loosen her grip around his throat. Taking advantage, he grabs Alex's bloody wrist and twists her arm around and flipping her on her back. Simmons had stopping crawling when she saw the guy knee Alex and just looks up at him stocking towards her. Out of nowhere a foot connects chest, sending him falling backward. May is now standing in front of Simmons who is still on the ground.

"Forget the gear. Just get to the Jeep." She commands, not taking her eyes off the guy in front of her. I don't have to be told twice, I speed walk over to Fitz and grab him by the elbow. We follow after Simmons, who had gotten up from the ground, to the Jeep. Reaching it in the parking lot, we all pile in the back seat and lock the door. From where the Jeep is parked, we can't see where the body was found and in turn can't see what is happening with May and Alex. Not sure exactly how long after getting in the Jeep, I see May and Alex come around a bush. They are carrying all the equipment we brought with us. Both have frustrated looks on their faces as they come closer to the Jeep. We quickly get out of the Jeep to meet them and help with the equipment.

"Are either of you hurt?" Simmons asks as she opens the trunk door to let everyone put the equipment in. May just shakes her head and steps away from the back of the Jeep to let Alex put away what she was carrying. She doesn't answer Simmons question and as she straightens I notice a bit of blood on her shirt.

"Your bleeding!" I blurt out and take a step toward her to look at her wound. As I get closer I see her t-shirt is ripped on her left side, much like the scratch marks on the tree I found.

"It's not that bad. Just a cleaning and I should be good." She says, holding up the bloody hand I noticed earlier to stop me from getting closer and the other to wave me off. I stop a few steps from her and frown at her casualness of her wounds.

"Is everyone alright?" I hear Coulson ask from behind me and turn to see him and Ward get out Lola. They had gone to the M.E.'s office to talk to him about the bodies.

"May says that she is fine, but would like to look her over once we get back on the Bus." Simmons answers Coulsons question looking at May. "Skye noticed Alex is bleeding on her torso and her right hand has blood on it as well. Will have to take a look at both when we get on the Bus." Looking at the blood on Alex's t-shirt and right hand.

"I said that I'm fine. Just clean the wounds when we get back to the bus and I'm good." Alex states, crossing her arms.

"Alright, Alex." Coulson says, also looking her over like Simmons had. "Was it the guy from video?" He asks.

"Yes." Alex answers quickly and forcefully.

"You let him get away." Wards says but sounds more like an accusation. Alex eyes flash yellow and she takes a step forward but I step in front of her, putting a hand to her chest to stop her. She looks down at my hand on her chest and then into my eyes, hers shifting back to grey. Her features soften and she sighs, taking a step back. I let my hand drop to side and let the breath I was holding out.

"I didn't let him get away. I was more focused on making sure he didn't add Agent May to the number of dead." Alex responds forcefully, glaring at Ward. "Like I was told to do." Directing this at Coulson.

"And you did, Alex." Coulson acknowledges with a nod. "Can you track him now that you know what your looking for?" He asks.

"I could, he is bleeding. Got a shot at him before he left." Alex answers, looking off towards where everything happened. "Could track him that way and make it easier to take him down. I think May might have also gotten a few good shots at him. He will need a place to heal up and that would be our time to get him." Looking back at Coulson.

"Alright, we'll head back to the bus and get some rest. Then Ward, you and I will come back here bright and early tomorrow and track him down." Coulson says, looking at Alex to see if this is a good plan.

"Alright, as long as you two stay behind me when I'm tracking." Alex responds, saying the same thing she told May before the attack. Coulson nods before turning his attention to May.

"Alright, Ward will drive with you in the Jeep back to the bus. Alex you can ride with me back in Lola, just try not to get blood on the seat." He says. Alex perks up at the mention of riding in Lola and looks like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes, was hoping to get a ride in that beauty before I had to leave." She excitedly says making her way over to the passenger side of Lola. I look over at Coulson and to my surprise has an amused grin on his face and slowly fallows Alex over to Lola.

"Come on, Skye." May's voice says and I look over to see her standing with the driver side door open ready to get in. Everyone is already inside, ready to go. I take one last glance at Alex, who is seating in the passenger seat, before making my way to the open spot behind Ward.

As we are driving back to the air field, I feel the events at the park catching up to me. I lean back into the seat and look over at Jemma sitting beside me. If Alex hadn't of been with us, she could have been the killers next victim. By the look on her face, I can tell she is thinking the same thing. I reach over and place my hand on her arm and give it a squeeze. She looks down at my hand before look over to me. I give a reassuring smile and she gives me one back, placing her hand over mine own and giving it a squeeze. I take my hand off her arm and turn my attention to the window. _I am very happy S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Alex to help. No way could we do this on our own. _


	4. Piece of the Past

Disclsimer: I do not own Marvel Agents of Shield. I only own Alex and any other character I may come with.

A/N: Hello again. Here is the next chapter. As you might have notice I changed the title. That is because I have decided to go with Skye/Jemma/Alex relationship. I hope that is alright. I am a Skimmons shipper and this my way of having Skimmons in my story.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>The Hacker, The Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 4

A Piece of the Past

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Coulson and I drive back to the plane in silence. I don't mind at all, taking the drive to enjoy the wind on face and blowing my hair around. _Probably won't get to feel this again._ I think, as we pull up in the cargo bay of the plane. Once we are parked, I carefully get out of the passenger seat, so I don't get blood anywhere on Coulson's car. I stay standing where I am as the Jeep comes in and watch Agent Ward get out of the passenger seat. He looks my way with a glare before stocking off to the staircase and up to living area. I just sigh and shake my head, not really understanding his problem with me. It's not like I'm a danger to anyone on the plane, unless I'm threaten. I 'm not big on using violence, only as a last resort and to protect myself and others from harm. Something I'm guess Agent Ward doesn't believe. I'm brought out of my thoughts by my senses picking up vanilla and look down at Agent Simmons, who looks wary about approaching me.

"Um, I thought you could come to the lab with me to clean and bandage your wound." She says, motioning to my side with her right hand while the other fiddles with the hem of her jacket.

"Yeah, ok. Lead the way, Agent Simmons." I say and give her a reassuring smile. She smiles back at me and turns around to lead me to the lab. I'm not completely comfortable with doctors or scientist, not after my time at the Facility, but Simmons seems alright and my wolf side likes her.

"Alright, hop here while I get the first aid kit." She says while clearing off a spot for me to seat on a metal work bench. I do as she says and hop on the work bench, watching her retrieve the first aid kit from a cabinet. Once she has it, she walks back over to me and sets it down beside me on the table. "Alright, lets have a look." Simmons says putting on some gloves.

I lift my shirt up high enough for her to examine and clean the scratch marks I have on my side. Simmons bends over to look closer and puts a gently hand near the wound. _She looks adorable when she is concentrating on something._ I think, looking down at her so close to my torso.

"Its not deep, so you don't need stitches." She says while going through the first aid kit. I nod my head absentmindedly, having thought I wouldn't earlier. Next thing I know, I feel a cold sting against my wound and look down to see Simmons cleaning away the blood. I don't wince or grimace at the slight sting of the alcohol on my open wound, stopped feeling anything like that along time ago. After she is finished with that, she applies an ointment gently on it before placing a bandage over it. "You can take the bandage off later, it's just until it scabs over." She informs me and I nod my head as I lower my shirt down. "Now, lets have a look at your hand." She says, holding out one of hers to place my injured hand in. My hand and wrist are a tad worse then my torso, but again I don't need stitches. Simmons puts a couple of butterfly stitches on a few of them to help, but other then that just a bandage.

"Thank you." I thank her, giving her a grateful smile while getting off the table. She smiles back at me before shaking her head.

"I should be thanking you, Alex. You saved me from the other guy." She says. "Cleaning your wounds is least I could for you."

"I was just doing as Coulson instructed me to do." I tell her with a shrug. "I also have a strong protective instinct." And see her perk up at my comment.

"Is that because of the Wolf DNA that was added?" Simmons asks in an excited curious voice, the same one she used earlier while explain something I somewhat understood. _Biochemistry wasn't my strong suit before._

"Not really. I was protective before this all happened." I say, leaning on the table I was just seating on. "I think it just made it more pronounced then before." Looking over to the doors when I hear them whoosh open and see May standing with her usual expression. _Does she ever smile, even a small one._ I think, standing straight, sensing she is here to retrieve me.

"Coulson and I want to talk to you." May tells me and I nod my head, I turn to Simmons, who looks a bit upset at not talking further.

"Thanks for patch up and the chat, Simmons." I say to her, giving her a friendly smile. She gives me a bright smile in return.

"Yes, anytime on both accounts. See you later, maybe, Alex." She says, giving me a small wave before I walking over to May. She steps to the side as I approach, letting me walk ahead of her out the door and up the staircase.

As I enter the living area, I see Skye and Fitz playing Scramble. Both look up as May and I pass by, but Fitz quickly looks away when he catches my eye. Skye holds my gaze longer, but it quickly darts to where the bandage is hidden under my t-shirt. I catch a quick glance of Ward making a sandwich in the little kitchen area. I make my way to the black room, but May's hand on my shoulder stops me.

"We are talking in Coulson's office." She informs me, pointing to the other set of staircases. I nod my head in understanding and head for the staircase. Before May and I headed back to the Jeep, she told we would be talking about what she observed with Coulson. I'm guessing the reason we are talking in Coulson's office is because there are no camera's for people to watch and listen in.

The door to his office is already open and Coulson is seating in a chair waiting. He motions for me to seat on the couch opposite him and I slowly take a seat. May leans against Coulson desk to his right.

"May has informed me of what she observed in the park." Coulson states and I don't hear a hint of anger in his voice or accusation.

"You recognized him, didn't you?" May asks and she doesn't speak with much emotion in her voice, because if it was Ward, there would be accusation clear in every word.

"When you first showed me the video, I didn't. The hood over his face and the angle of the camera hid most of his features." I try to assure them, looking them both in the eye before continuing. "It wasn't until I had him by the throat in the park that I recognized him from my time at the Facility." I say, running my hands through hair to calm my self.

"Who is he?" Coulson asks, relaxing his stance a bit.

"His name is Yuri. He arrived at the Facility four months before I escaped." I answer, remember the first time I had meet Yuri nearly four years ago. I sensed something off about him then and I was proven right in the park. "He was still stable when I left. Well, his wolf side was anyway."

"Are you saying that he was mentally unstable as a human?" May asks. I swear I hear a hint of worry in her voice and know she understands how dangerous that can be if that is true.

"I'm not really sure, didn't spend a whole lot of time with others. It's the feeling I got from him, but if he wasn't then, he is now." I answer her and watch a flash of worry go through her eyes. "Which makes him more dangerous then I first thought." I direct towards Coulson.

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking throughly confused.

"He is not losing control of his wolf side, not completely. He is losing his mind and that's why he is killing." I explain and sigh when Coulson still looks confused. "Something inside of his brain is not working, maybe a mental disorder of some sort. If that's true, then with what he is, it makes him more dangerous. He wouldn't be able to control that side of him. Probably why he is killing." I clarify for Coulson and watch him slowly nod in understanding.

"That means somewhere between when he arrived at the Facility and now, this Yuri started to lose his mind." Coulson muses and I nod.

"It's been over three years since I escaped, a lot could have happened with him." I state to no one in particular.

"Three years?" Coulson questions.

"Yeah, two years with S.H.I.E.L.D. and one on the run from anybody and everybody." I say looking off to the side, remember my brief year of freedom. I didn't get to do much, because I was always looking over my shoulder and I had no means to do anything. I still enjoyed being out of the Facility though and not being tested on every other day. Even with S.H.I.E.L.D. I have some sort of freedom, they did test me when I first arrived and do so every six months to make sure nothing has changed. I would rather have very little freedom with S.H.I.E.L.D. then be back at the Facility.

"I wasn't aware of that fact." Coulson says mostly to himself.

"Nobody does." I reply quietly and Coulson and I just look at each for a moment and an understanding passes between us.

"What do you think we should with him?" May asks, bringing me back to the topic at hand. I look out the window to think over what we should do with Yuri. I stand by what I told Coulson earlier in the black room, killing him is the only option.

"He is too dangerous to contain. It would be like be caging an animal, a killer wild animal at that." I state, turning back to face them. "I stand by what I told you earlier, Coulson. Putting him down would be the best option. I don't like it and I know you don't either, but in the state he is in I don't see another option." I say with complete honesty on the situation. In the state of mind Yuri is in right now, he wouldn't go down with out a fight and it would be one to the death. Which scares me for everyone on the plane. May and Ward, maybe Coulson, can handle themselves in a fight, but they won't be able to handle a fight with Yuri.

"I have a video call with A.D. Hill in ten minutes. I'll inform her of everything you have told me and let them decide. It's late anyway and you need something to eat and rest. We all do, I think." Coulson says after a few minutes of silence after tell them what I think should be done with Yuri. My stomach grumbles loudly at the mention of food and both May and Coulson have amusement dancing in there eyes.

"Come on, Alex. I'll fix you something to eat." May says with amusement, the first hint of emotion I have heard in her voice since arriving on the plane. I smile sheepishly at her and get up from the couch.

As is becoming the norm, I walk ahead of May out of the office and down the staircase. I pause at the bottom, unsure of where I should go. May motions for me to follower her to the kitchen area, where Ward has left by now, and points at the small table for me to sit at. I slide in the booth and patiently wait for whatever May is going to make me. Looking over to my left, I see Skye and Fitz still in the living area playing Scramble, but Simmons has now joined them. I chuckle under my breath at the banter between the three that I clearly hear from here. I'm brought out of my staring by the sound of a plate being slid across the table and look down to see a huge sandwich in front of me with chips on the side.

"Thank you." I say to May as she sits on at the table with me, her own sandwich in front of her.

"Your welcome. I figured turkey was a safe bet for you." She replies taking bite of chip and I take a bite of sandwich. _Mmm, this good._ I think, chewing slowly. "Where did you learn Chinese?" May asks just as I swallow my second bite.

"Rosetta Stone." I answer, popping a chip into my mouth and she raises her eyebrow at my answers. "It came highly recommended if you wanted to learn another language." I say with a shrug, taking another bite out of my turkey sandwich.

"Why Chinese though, out all the languages?" She asks again just as I swallow my bite.

"I just picked randomly and Chinese was the first I picked." I answer, taking a bite of my sandwich again. May also takes a bite, most likely thinking over what I just told her.

"You know other languages?" She asks after swallowing her bite. I nod my head, quickly chewing and swallowing the bite I had in my mouth.

"Yeah, French, German and Spanish." I list off, popping chip into my mouth. "I'm learning Russian right now." I inform her and she nods her head.

"Why are you learning to speak different languages?" She asks, actually curious.

"For something to do." I reply, popping another chip into my mouth and she nods her head in understanding. "I have the free time to it as well." I say before taking a large bite out of my sandwich. We fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying our sandwiches. I finish mine and I just sit there eating my chips slowly, listening to the banter between the three still playing Scramble in living area.

"How is the scratch?" May ask after we have been quiet for awhile.

"Fine, didn't need stitches. Just a cleaning and a bandage." I answer before placeing the chip I had in my hand in my mouth.

"Thank you for what you did, even though you got hurt instead." She thanks me, giving me a smile.

"It could have been worse for you if I hadn't, like I told Simmons. I was just doing as instructed." I say, eaten the last chip on my plate. "Even though probably wouldn't need me to do that if it was just a normal person." I add.

"No, I wouldn't." She says with a glint in her eye that reminds of a red head I know. _Another person to get my ass handed to me. _I think, as May slides out of the booth, grabbing my plate as she passes. I get up as well and wait for her by the table to walk me the short distance to the black room. We walk in silence to the black room and I step inside after she opens the door for me. I stop just inside the door when I hear her say my name quietly.

"Goodnight." She says, with a small smile.

"Goodnight. Thanks for the sandwich." I say back to her and she gives me a nod before closing the door and seconds later I hear the clink.

I walk over to the bed and notice the bag that was brought with me is on the bed. Quickly shedding my hoodie and examining it, noticing not scratches or blood. I hang it on the back of the chair in the room and taking off my t-shirt, which is now garbage because of the blood and holes in it. Tossing on the floor at the foot of the bed to deal with later, I look through the bag for something to sleep in. Before putting on a grey t-shirt, I peel back the bandage to if I can take it off. _I'll take it off in the morning._ I think, putting the corner back into place. I sit on the bed to take my boots off after putting the t-shirt, placing them neat near the foot of the bed. Looking through the bag again, I find the pair of black sweatpants with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on them. After putting them on and placing my jeans neatly on the table, I put the bag at the foot of the bed.

I pull back the cover half way down the bed and sit on the bed Indian style, resting my arms loosely on my knees. I close my eyes and start doing the breathing technics I learned. Every night before I go to sleep I meditate for thirty minutes. It helps relax me and the wolf and also helps me control the wolf better. After meditating for thirty minutes, I lay back on the bed and pull the covers up to my waist. Just like my room at the Hub, this black room is sound proof which means I won't hear what everyone does around the bus. The only down sound of my heighten hearing, especially when trying to fall asleep at night during my year a freedom. Minutes after laying down, the exhaustion from earlier hits me and I fall asleep quickly. Imagines of a certain brunette filling my dreams.

* * *

><p>AN2: Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter.


	5. A Minor Set Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Agents of Shield. I only own Alex and any other characters I may come up with while writing this story.

A/N: Hey, here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long to post this, I came down with a cold for a few days early in the month. I decide to take a few days away from writing to recover. It helped and I completed chapter 6 and part of chapter 7 for this story and other chapters for other things I am working on. I went on a bit a of writing spree you could say. The fews days of not writing really helped me. I hope you like this chapter. It's not what I had original planned, but it's where it went and I just followed. Some may dislike Ward in the later part of the chapter, but again it's where I went with the chapter. The thing between Ward and Alex will be brought up from time to time, but it will be resolved in later chapters. I have a plan to make them kind of buddies. But it will take some time.

Also, I would like to thank all of you for following, favouriting and commenting on this story. It's much appreciated and I'm glad you like the story enough to do so.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hopefully won't take as long to post the next one.

* * *

><p>The Hacker, The Biochemist &amp; The Beast<p>

Chapter 5

A Minor Set Back

Coulson's POV

I came down early after getting ready to find May already up doing her morning Tai Chi routine, but with a small difference. Alex is with her and doing it along with her. I stand at the bottom of the staircase with my arms crossed, watching them move in sync. After May put Alex in the black room for the night, she came back up to my office. She informed me that Alex has been learning to speak various languages and can already speak four, currently learning a fifth. Seeing Alex doing Tai Chi is not that surprising after learning that. I watch them a few more minutes before heading towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Your up early." May says from behind me as I finish pouring my cup of coffee. I turn around find her stand at the counter and Alex sitting at the small table.

"Not as early as you two. How long has she been awake?" I quietly ask May when she steps beside me to make her cup of coffee. I know Alex can hear us, but she makes no indication that she does.

"I'm not sure. She was already up when I went in to do my Tai Chi. I made a quick stop in the briefing room to check in on her and she was up and doing Tai Chi, so I asked if would like to join me." May quietly says back while stirring in a bit of cream into her coffee. I nod my head and walk over to join Alex at the table.

"Morning, Alex. Would you like a cup of coffee?" I ask sitting on the stool on the opposite side of the table.

"Morning, Coulson." She greets looking up from staring at her bandaged hand that rests on the table in front of her. "Unless you want me to act like five year old on a sugar rush, I'll pass on the coffee." She says and I hear a hint of amusement in her voice. I chuckle lightly as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Here, maybe this will be better for you." May says, place a mug of steaming liquid in front of Alex. "It's green tea, it's good for you and has very little caffeine in it." Answering Alex silent question. I watch in amusement as Alex takes a tentative sip of the tea.

"Not bad, thanks." She says, taking another sip of tea. May nods her head before turning back towards the small kitchen we have on the plane. I see her pull out a pack of bacon from the fridge and begin opening it. _Probably will need to cook the whole thing for everyone to get at least two slices._ I think, looking at Alex. She may look thin, but she can back away the food when she can.

"How did you sleep?" I ask to make conversation.

"Better then I thought I would after first seeing the bed you put in there." Alex says shrugging her shoulders. I nod my and we both take a sip of our beverages. That's when I notice for the first time a scar running down her left forearm. I know better then to ask, but I have a sick feeling I know how she got that. _What did you go through, Alex._ I think, setting my cup down on the table. "It's weird not seeing you in a suit." Alex comments, tilting her head to the side.

"I thought I would wear something more comfortable to track Yuri in." I say, looking down at my t-shirt and jeans. She nods her head, turning her head to the side when the smell of bacon fills the room. Her eyes flash quickly to yellow and her right hand balls into a fist. I know why she had that reaction, when I see Ward walk behind Alex's head to the coffee maker. May and Ward greet each other with head nods before walking over to the table and sits on the stool next me.

"Morning, Sir." He greets before taking a sip of his coffee. I look over at Alex and see she has relaxed slightly. Her fist no longer in a ball, but posture still stiff.

"Morning, Ward." I greet him back. "After breakfast I want you get your gear ready for when you, Alex and I go to track down Yuri." I tell him and he nods his head, eyes shifting over to Alex for moment. My next words are cut off by FitzSimmons making their presence known, or at least Simmons does.

"Good Morning everyone." Simmons greats happily as she walks into the little kitchen area followed by Fitz, who quickly glances at Alex. _Still afraid of her._ I think, taking another sip of coffee. I turn my attention to Alex and notice she has perked up slightly and is looking at something over my right shoulder. Or should I say someone.

"Why are all of you morning people?" Skye grumbles, not really expecting an answer from anyone, while making her way over to the little table. "Seriously, even you." She directs to Alex as she slides into the booth and over to sit next to her in order to make room for FitzSimmons who have gotten their cups of coffee. Simmons slides a cup of coffee over to Skye when she sits next to her in the booth, Fitz probably trying to be as far away as Alex as he can. "Thank you, Jemma." Flashing a grateful smile towards the scientist before taking the first sip of her coffee.

The tension Alex had because of Wards presence has now disappeared since Skye sat next to her. It's the most relaxed I have seen her, even though I have not seen her before today for over a year. Even with me Alex seemed to be on edge, not completely comfortable or able to let her guard down. Skye seems to be able to do that by just sitting next to her and Skye doesn't even know. Alex is probably very awry of that fact and will most likely fight it for how ever long she is on the plane. May comes over with a plate full of bacon and eggs and places in front of Alex, who's eyes light up at food in front of her.

"Looks good. Thank you, May." Alex thanks her with a grateful smile. May nods her head before walking back over to get the plates of food for the other to serve themselves. Fitz gets up quickly to help her and out of the corner of my eye see Skye slowly reaching over to grab a piece of bacon from Alex's plate. Just when she is about to grab one, Alex taps her hand lightly. Skye withdraws her hand and pouts, giving Alex puppy dog eyes. For a second I think it won't work on Alex, when I hear her sigh and hand over a piece of bacon with out taking eyes off her food. Skye smiles widely and happily takes the bacon, immediately taking a bite. I look at Alex until she looks up from her food and give her an amused smile, to which she rolls her eyes.

We all eat the breakfast May cooked at the little table, a rarity on both counts. FitzSimmons chat away with Skye, with Ward occasionally making a comment. For her part, Alex just eats her breakfast in silence and gets up when she is finished to bring her plate to the sink. Her quick motion causes Fitz to dart behind Ward, who sits to his left. Everyone stops what they are doing to look at him cowering behind Ward. I look across at Alex, who is half in the booth, to see a quick flash of hurt in her eyes. With out saying anything, Alex just continues with what she was going to do before. As soon as Fitz sits back in the booth next to Simmons, she slaps him on the arm and gives him a stern look. Skye also gives him a stern look and shaking her head disapprovingly at his actions.

"I'm going to get ready to head out." Alex tells me once she returns from putting her plate in the sink. It's clear the little incident has caused Alex to revert back to being on edge, which makes me a little sad. I nod my and watch her head to the interrogation room. I turn around and notice May sitting where Alex had been. She gives me a knowing look.

"I'm going to get my gear ready." Ward announces before getting up and bringing his plate to the sink as well. Skye and FitzSimmons turn towards me with confused expressions.

"Ward, Alex and I are going out to track the other guy, who's name we learned is Yuri." I inform them of the plan of action and the information Alex provided us with, but haven't yet told them.

"How'd we get his name?" Skye asks after digesting the information.

"Alex recognized him from her time where she was." I answer, not using the name Alex does occasionally when we talk.

"I thought she didn't remember her time where she was. Thats what her file says, anyway." Fitz chimes in, brow scrunched up.

"I don't. At least not the important things S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to know." Alex says from my left, not hearing her come up behind me. "I remember fully the last year and half before I escaped and bits from before that, but not the answers S.H.I.E.L.D. are looking for." Alex clarifies, looking down at me.

"Maybe with time those memories will return." Simmons says optimistically and Alex just shrugs her shoulders. She may be acting casual about the whole thing, but she wants those answers just as badly as S.H.I.E.L.D. does. Probably even more then we do. _You'll get those answers, Alex. _I think, getting up from the stool.

"Alright, briefing room. We'll get a game plan together before Ward, Alex and I head out." I inform the team before heading towards the briefing room. I stand on my side of the large sreen table and the other stand around it as well. FitzSimmons and Skye across from me and May and Ward on either side. I look over to my left and see Alex leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"I spoke with HQ last night and updated them on what happened at the park." I start off, remembering the long conversation with Assistant Director Hill. "With the information Alex has given about the subject Yuri, our mission has changed from capture to kill." I inform them and watch everyone but May and Alex react to my news. May knew of the change of orders, but Alex just knew it should be done.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, sir? He could know valuable information about those that made him like this." Ward says after coming out of his shock.

"He most likely does, but is not in the right frame of mind to give it." Alex tells Ward has if she was telling him about the weather. "He would prefer to kill you then talk." She adds, looking directly at Ward.

"A few days locked up could return him to normal." Ward argues, looking to me to back him up. Alex scoffs, but doesn't saying anything on the matter.

"That won't work either." I tell him and watch him frown at my words.

"Because she says it won't." Ward bites out, pointing an accusing finger at Alex.

"Yes, because I say it won't. What do you do when an animal gets out of control?" Alex says. Her posture relays calm, but her voice saying something different. "You put it down. Thats basically what we are doing here. He is out of control, so we are putting him down." Glaring at Ward as she does.

"You think your an expert just because your like him?" Ward forcefully questions her and I see Alex's eye flash yellow and she straightens to her full height of 5'11''.

"Yes, it does." Alex growls out and eyes flashing yellow quickly. I discreetly reach into my jacket pocket for the remote to the chip in Alex's shoulder. "The last of my teen years and early twenties was spent around those like me and some of those times weren't all that pleasant, Agent Ward. This is why they brought me here, to help you track him down because I'm like him." She bites out Ward's name and one of her hands balls into a fist.

"How do we know you really here to help? Maybe your just saying all this stuff about him losing control and putting him down to help him stay free, because you can't. Help him 'fake' his death in someway while he disappears to someplace else." Ward says a mildly smug tone and uncharacteristically using air quotes. "Got to help out those of your kind, right?" And with that Alex quickly dashes towards Ward, but a few steps away she drops to her knees with a loud cry of pain.

I look down at Alex on her knees to my right and I know what happened to her, but it wasn't me that activated her chip. I snap my head to look at May to my left and she shakes her head, showing me her hands. Turning my attention back to Ward, who stopped Simmons from checking on Alex and see a remote similar to the ones May and I have in his left hand.

"Let her pass, Agent Ward." I tell him in a stern voice. His head snaps in my direction from glaring at a still kneeling Alex, who is trying to get her breathing under control. Seeing the look on my face, he lets Simmons go check on Alex. "Where did you that?" I say forcefully, pointing to the remote in his hand.

"I read about the chip she had in her shoulder, Fitz modify a remote to activate her chip and clearly I did the right thing, sir." Gesturing to Alex, who is now sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the table and Simmons kneeling beside her. Fitz rushes into the room, not realizing he had left, kneels beside Simmons and hands her a few sensors to take Alex's vitals.

"She wasn't going to attack you." Skye states matter-of-factly and a bit of edge to her voice. She has her eyes narrowed at Ward and her stance clearly reads she is unhappy with what happened. "Her eyes weren't yellow. Yeah, sure they flashed a few times, but I don't think her intent was to hurt you. Maybe intimidate you a little." She explains her reasoning.

"She's right." Alex's strangled voices floats up from the floor. She let's out a breath before continuing. "I just wanted to show him the difference between control and out of control." She explains, voice filled with pain. "Didn't think he had a remote." She mutters under her breath.

"If you don't mind me ask, sir. What does the chip in her shoulder do?" Simmons asks, looking up from looking over Alex's vitals on the tablet Fitz holds in his hands.

"It sends an electric current through out her body. We placed it in her for the reason you just saw, to stop her incase she got out of control." I explain and frown down at Alex sitting on the floor still in clear pain from the shock to her system. "It doesn't normal cause this much pain though…" I trail off, snapping my head up to Ward. There are different levels of shock that can be sent to the chip, the lowest level always able to stop her. "You used a high level didn't you?" I ask Ward, though it sounded more like a statement. He nods his head in answer. I hold out my hand for him to hand me the remote and he reluctantly hands it over. Taking one last glance at Alex still being fussed over by Simmons before stocking off to the cargo bay.

"How do you feel, Alex?" I ask, crouching down next to her.

"Like I was fried from the inside out." She answers in a pained filled voice. Her eyes are closed and her right fist is clenched at her side.

"Her heart beat is erratic and pulse is slightly racing. I gave her a painkiller, which should be kicking in at any moment." Simmons informs me, looking up from the tablet that show Alex's vitals. "I recommend she get's some rest to let her recover." Running her hand up and down Alex's forearm, most likely unconsciously.

"The electric current Ward sent through her body was just below what is use for the electric chair." Fitz says, looking over read outs on his tablet. "So, her assessment of being fried from the inside out is pretty close." Adds in amused voice, which gets Alex to crack open one of her eyes to look at him. "Sorry, to soon." He mumbles quietly, going back to looking at her tablet.

"You think, Fitz" Skye says sarcastically from behind him, looking at Alex worriedly and fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Can you walk?" I ask Alex, thinking it best to get her off the floor and laying on the bed in the interrogation room. Alex slowly opens her eyes to look at me, slightly cloudy from the painkiller Simmons gave her.

"Yeah, with a bit of help I should." She answers slowly, the painkiller already taking effect and it won't be long before it makes her fall asleep.

Without saying anything, I gently wrap her right arm around my shoulder to help lift her and look over to see Simmons has done the same. Together we gently lift her to her feet, Alex leaning more on me then Simmons as we slowly walk her to the interrogation room. We gently lay her back on the bed and I take off her boots to make her more comfortable.

"If it's alright with you, sir. I would like to stay in the room to keep an eye on her." Simmons timidly asks, fiddling with her hands in front of her. I look over to May, standing in the doorway and she nods her head in agreement.

"Thats fine, Simmons. We'll keep the door open and May won't be to far way." I inform her and nods her head quickly, pulling out the chair from the table and facing it towards Alex lay on the bed.

I take one last glance at an unconscious Alex before leaving the interrogation room. Coming to a stop just outside when I notice Fitz stand beside the door in clear debate on whether to join Simmons in the room to keep her company. Throwing one last glance at the door, he shakes his head and stocks off towards the lab. I sigh as I watch him leave.

"Mind letting me by, AC." Skye says from my left and turn to see her standing there with her laptop under her arm. I raise my eyebrow in question and she shrugs before answering. "Thought I would keep Jemma company in there while she monitors Alex." I nod head my head, glad Simmons won't be alone in the room with Alex and that she is not afraid to be in the room like Fitz seems to still be. I move out of her way, but before she steps into the room I have to ask one question.

"She really wasn't going to attack him, right?" I ask her, still unsure of if Alex wasn't or not. Skye turns to me and leans against the door.

"You say I'm good at reading people. Well, that's what I read from her." Skye explains, looking me straight in the eye. "She wanted to show Ward the difference between her and this Yuri. That she has control over whatever she is and can stop herself from attacking others. Maybe she went about it the wrong way, but I think it's something Ward needs to learn." She explains further and I'm impressed with her assessment of what happened.

"Good work, Skye." I tell her, giving her a rare smile. Skye smiles widely at my praise before nodding her head and heading in the room to join Simmons.

With a heavy sigh, I head for my office to report in with HQ. _Maria is not going to be happy about this. _I think, slowly making my way to my office, not looking forward to explaining what happened. Maria Hill and I have known each other a long time and have been through a number of close calls, becoming close friends. To others in the Agency, she is though, strict, and emotionless woman, but I know otherwise. I'm one of a small number that gets to see her without her walls up. It's through our odd friendship that I know, like me, she has taken an interest in Alex and is the reason she has most of the privileges she does, which she told me last night.

I take a seat behind me desk and decide to check in on the video in the interrogation room. Alex has shifted position from her back to her right side. Simmons is sitting on the chair with her tablet in hand, most likely reading a medical journal while occasional looking at Alex's vitals. Skye is sitting crossed legs on the table behind her, back leaning against the wall and doing what ever she does on her laptop. _Won't Alex be in for a surprise when she sees these two sitting vigil at her bed._ I think, watching them for a few more minutes before switch it off and pulling up the video call and pressing Agent Hill's name. I'm not waiting long before her face pops up on my screen.

_I hope she is in a somewhat good mood. _I think before I greet A.D. Hill and get on with explaining the delay in the mission.

* * *

><p>AN2: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and not hate me to much for what Ward did to Alex. As I said up top, it's where the chapter took me. See you all next chapter.


	6. Unpleasant Call and Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of Shield, only own Alex and another character I come up with while writing.

A/N: Hello and I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, but I was busy finishing this story arc so I can move on with the story. I will tell you have the next chapter written and waiting for when I finish chapter 8, which is half written. Thats part one of what I wanted to say in the A/N.

Part two is what will happen with future chapters and the other part it took me so long to update.

My original plan when starting this was reference the missions the team go on in the show as past events that happen before Alex or that happen before the current mission that the chapter is about. With was is currently happening and what has happened since I started writing this, has changed that. This will be AU after the events episode 9 "Repairs", which I made reference to in the begin of chapter one. While it will be AU, and this will probably confuse people, it won't completely be. I haven't completely decided but I might use other episodes as plot line for a chapter of two to help with the story I am creating. So, I might use "The Magical Place" or "Seeds" to further what I want to happen. If I do this, then I will tell you in the A/N before the chapter. I won't spoil anything and I hope no spoils anything the reviews because I haven't yet seen the new episode, but I do sort of like what they are doing and I may use it, but with my twist of Alex being important and not Coulson and Skye. I hope all of that made sense to all of you, if not PM me and I'll try to explain it better there with out giving to much of my plans away.

Basically this chapter is filler, full of fluff and bonding. I also try to incorporate Jemma into the Alex/Skye I had already planned. Tell me if I did ok with it, I'm trying.

I'll let you get to the chapter. Hope you enjoy it and I'll try to get the next one up sooner.

* * *

><p>The Hacker, The Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 6

An Unpleasant Conversation & Waking Up

to Two Beautiful Women

Coulson's POV

"WHAT!?" I wince at the voice yelling through the speakers. I just finished telling Maria Hill about what happened with Alex and she reacted how I predicted she would. _If the daggers she is shooting at me through the screen is anything to go by._ I think as a feminine hand comes into view and starts rubbing comforting circles on her back. _She is not alone, this won't be as bad. _

"Agent Simmons assures me that there wasn't any damage done internally." I relay what Simmons told me while she examined Alex after she was shocked. "She might be a bit sore when she wakes up, but that's all." But that doesn't seem to lessen the daggers being shot at me. The view of the camera moves and now I can see both Maria and her guest, Natasha Romanov. Natasha doesn't look happy either, but she is refraining from shooting daggers at me like Maria.

"How did this Agent Ward get a remote?" Natasha asks in a monotone voice, keying me into just how unhappy she is about the situation.

Natasha and Maria have both taken an interest in Alex, for reasons I haven't been told yet. Maria assuring that she is not treated like a science experiment and has some privileges around the Hub. Natasha at first just used Alex as an easy sparring opponent, someone to take her frustrations on. After a few sparring sessions, Natasha noticed Alex's hidden potentially and started to train her. Maria told me last night that Fury hopes in time Alex will come around to the idea of become an asset for S.H.I.E.L.D., but we both agree not to hold ours breathes on that one happening.

"He has the level clearance to Alex's file." I say after a heavy sigh and that information causes both Maria and Natasha to frown. I bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from mentioning that it was Maria that cleared him for the higher level. "The chip and remote are both in there. He took that to Agent Fitz and that's how he got it. I was completely unaware that he had done this until the incident." I continue as Maria mumbles something about getting Fury to make Alex's file higher clearance and a few choice words for Ward.

"I'm starting to regret clearing him for level seven." Maria says in a frustrated tone, sitting back in her desk chair. "Clearly he hasn't let go of what happened when Alex was brought in." She says with a shake of her head. I frown at that, not clear on what happened when she was brought in two years ago. I heard there were problems and that a few agents suffered minor injures.

"He should know not hold grudges." Natasha comments, probably speaking from experience. "Alex escaped from where ever she was and was on the run for a year. She was probably on the look out for anyone that would take that freedom from her and strange people in black would make anyones fight or flight instincts kick in. Alex probably thought they were from where ever she was experimented on. She shouldn't be held responsible for what happened, it's in her nature now." She says matter of fact on what caused Alex to react the way she did the day she was brought in.

"Still doesn't excuse what Ward did." Maria says angrily, crossing her arm. "The level he used could have seriously hurt her, if what your Agent said about the level he used is capable of. It's normally used to kill people. Granted we don't completely understand what Alex is, but it doesn't give him the right to do what he did." Sounding frustrated at not completely understanding Alex and I am with her. With not completely understanding Alex, there are chances things affect her differently from someone without the Wolf DNA she has. Alex is the key to understanding what exactly she is, but has yet to open up about it. _Maybe that will change._ I think, looking back on the reactions she has had to Skye.

"That's true that we don't fully understand her, but as sad it is to say. What happened shows a bit of what she can withstand, even with how it came about." I say as careful as I can, not wanting to upset either woman further. Both woman nod, though a bit reluctantly.

"After this mission is over, I want you to punish Agent Ward how you see fit." Maria says in her usually tone of voice and changing the topic back to what we were original discussing. "He might not like it, but Alex is important to S.H.I.E.L.D., even though she doesn't see it or want to be. I'm guess he didn't read her complete file, otherwise he would know that. For all intensive purposes, Alex is an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you know the rules on attacking a fellow agent. Make sure he understands that, Phil." She says and using my first name to drive the point home.

"I will and already have an idea of what I will do to Ward." I inform her and she nods her head.

"When Alex wakes up, call me. I want to talk to her." Natasha says in a tone that I know all to well. Maria smirks and gives Natasha a look I have only seen a few times. _Only when it's us around._

"I'll do that, but it might be awhile. She is still out." I say bringing up the video feed from the interrogation room. As I said, Alex is unconscious on the bed with Simmons and Skye with her.

"Her body needs the rest." Natasha says softly, looking at the video feed that allowed them to see. "Take care of our girl, Phil." She says looking me straight in the eye as she does.

"I will." I state before saying goodbye to both women and disconnecting the call. I sigh in relief and slump in my chair a bit, happy that is over. It went better then I expected and I think it had something to do with Natasha being there. Both women have become feariously protective of Alex, for reasons I have yet to learn. Maria told me a bit of what both her and Natasha have done in the year and half that I have been out of contact with Alex. I'm happy that she has both of them looking out for her while I was away. _And I promise from now on she will have me as well._ I think while looking at the video feed of Alex still laying on the bed with Jemma and Skye waiting for her to awake. _And maybe not just me._ Getting up from my chair in search of May to discuss what happened earlier and what she thinks I should with Ward.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

I slowly wake up and my eyes are met with a blurry black wall. When I'm awake enough, I roll onto my back and it's when I notice the ache throughout my body. Slowly the events of this morning come back to me and I let out a low growl at what Ward did. The shock was the worse I have ever been given. S.H.I.E.L.D. technicians tested it on me once to see if it worked, but it hasn't been used since. I think it's more there to warn me to behave, rather then to be actually used. _I don't remember the shock being that strong though. _I think, slowly sitting up on the bed and grimace at the achy feeling in my muscles.

"Oh, your awake!" A beautiful British voice exclaims and look over to see Simmons sitting on the chair that is in the room. I'm surprised to see her siting there and even more surprised to see Skye sitting on the table with her laptop in her lap. "Are you in any pain?" She asks, quickly making her way over to sit on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Um, no." I say still stunned at seeing the young women sitting in the room with me. Simmons I understand because she would be looking after me, but I don't know why Skye would stay also. "I just feel achy, thats all." Looking around room and see the door open. _Hmm, thats why May or Coulson are not here._ I think, shifting up more so I'm not leaning on my hands.

"That's understandable after the shock that was given to your system." Simmons comments as she removed a round thing from my neck and as she does, I feel the light brush of her fingers on my skin. It sends a shiver down my spine, which thankfully neither notice. My wolf also liked the light touch and yips for more. _Can't say I disagree with it. _I think, watching Simmons look through the first aid kit for something.

"Skye, would you mind getting a bottle of water for Alex, please?" Simmons asks, still looking through the kit.

"No problem, be right back." Skye says quickly getting up from the table and walking out the room. I take the time to watch Simmons concentrate on finding what it is she is looking for in the first aid kit. _God, she is beautiful._ I think and watch a blush appear on Simmons cheeks. She pauses in her search to slowly look up at me with wide eyes and I realize that I must of said my thought out loud.

'Er, I meant to say that in my head." I mumble out, rubbing the back of my neck. "You are though. Beautiful, I mean." I awkwardly say and give her a smile. Her blush intensifies and she looks back down at the kit in her lap.

"Thank you." She says bashfully and resumes looking for whatever it is in the first aid kit. _Does she not get told she is._ I think and frown at the thought. If I were around her everyday, I would tell her at least once a day that she was. I open my mouth to ask, but Skye enters the room.

"Here." She says handing over the bottle of water with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it. I nod my head in thanks as I take the bottle from her, just as Simmons finally finds what she is looking for.

"Here we are." She says in triumph. "These will help with the achy feeling." Opening a pill bottle and shaking out two capsules into the palm of her hand. I hold out my hand for her to place them in and pop them in my mouth, drinking them down with the water.

"Thanks" I say after I swallow the pills and putting the cap back on the bottle. I slowly shift on the bed until by back is against the wall and I cross my legs indian style. "So, how mad is Coulson?" I ask, looking down at the water bottle in my hands.

"He is mad, but not at you, Alex." Skye says in a reassuring tone. I look up at her standing beside Simmons with a small smile on her face. "He is mad at Ward. Fitz said the level he used on you could have seriously hurt you if held the button down any longer then he did." She explains.

"I didn't even know the chip had higher levels." I say thoughtful, but not surprised that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't tell me that information. They are all about that at S.H.I.E.L.D., all about the levels and clearance to protect the whole of the organization.

"You did know that's what did?" Skye asks in a voice I haven't heard before from her.

"Yes, I did know. Though it hasn't been used since they tested it." I answer, following Skye with my eyes as she takes a seat on my other side on the bed. _Are they not afraid to be this close to me? _I think, watching the two women sitting on the bed with me. My Wolf doesn't sense any fear coming off of them, so they must not be. _Why aren't they?_

"Are you in pain?" Simmons asks, placing a gently hand on my knee in concern. I look up at her confused, remembering I already answered that question. "You looked like you were pain, that's all." She explains, not removing her hand from my knee.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all." I assure with a small smile. "Thanks for your concern, Simmons." Patting the hand she still has on my knee, making her smile brightly.

"You can call me Jemma." She tells me with her bright smile still in place. I give her a bright as I can smile back with nod of my head. That's five people that allow me to call them by their first name, which in my books makes them my friends. I guess I could count Skye in the small group as well, because Phil just called her Skye and nothing else.

"I'm glad. Felt kind of weird to call you by your last name." I say with a chuckle, both Skye and Jemma lightly chuckle with me. The pills Jemma gave me are slowly starting to work, thankfully.

"Can I ask you something?" Skye ask in serious voice, all traces of humour from moments ago gone. I nod my head in acknowledgement. "You weren't going to attack Ward, right?" She asks. I look in her eyes and I see her slight worry that she got her assessment wrong earlier.

"No, I wasn't going to attack him." I say looking into Skye's eyes the whole time. "What you said in the briefing room was right. I just wanted to show him the difference between Yuri and I."

"Good. I wasn't to sure." She says with relief. "Your a hard person to figure out. That's why I was in the room with AC when you first got on the plane. He wanted me to read you, because that's what I'm good at." She explains and I nod my head. I wondered why she was in the room with Coulson that day and now I know.

"So, not just a hacker?" I ask with a smirk, remember our conversation from yesterday at the park.

"No, I guess not just a hacker." Skye says with a chuckle.

"Ward is also training her to be a field agent." Jemma says bright and with a hint of pride in her voice. I bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from growling at the mention of his name, my Wolf still upset about what Ward did to us. I'm also not happy about it because of how close Ward would have to get to my Skye during some of the training. _Wow, my Skye. Were did that come from?_ I think, completely surprised by the possessive thought I had about Skye. Guessing by the expressions on Jemma and Skye's faces, I couldn't stop my eyes from flashing yellow.

"Sorry." I mumble, looking down at the water bottle in my lap. No matter how hard I try, I can not stop that from happen whenever Ward is involved. There is just something about him that my Wolf just doesn't like.

"You really don't like Ward, do you?" Skye asks gently, placing her hand on my knee like Jemma had earlier. I look up at her and I glad to see nothing but understanding in her eyes.

"It's not about liking or not liking." I say take a deep breath and my senses are filled with citrus, vanilla and something tropical that I have come to associate with Fitz. "I don't know what it is, but there is just something about Ward that sets me off." Careful not to say 'my Wolf' in front of them. I have never said anything about it to anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D., other then Natasha. "Fitz can come in if he wants." Looking over at the open door. Skye and Jemma turn towards the door, seconds before Fitz's head pops around the side.

"How did you know I was out here?" He asks carefully walking into the room. His eyes dart to Skye and Jemma sitting on the edge of the bed on either side of me.

"I faintly caught whatever body wash you use." I say with a shrug of my shoulders as he pulls the chair over closer to the bed.

"You have heightened sense of smell?" He asks, sitting in the chair close to Jemma, who perks up at the mention of this. I frown at his question, pretty sure that it is my file S.H.I.E.L.D. has on me.

"I thought you read my file." I state in a questioning tone, pretty sure he said that he had when I returned from changing this morning.

"I did, well kind of. Just what Ward showed me when he asked me to modify the remote." He says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. My eyes widen in realization at what he said. _He is not a high enough level to read my file. _I think, looking over at Jemma.

"That's interesting. I didn't know that." I say mostly to myself, looking off to somewhere only I can see. I knew there are different levels at S.H.I.E.L.D., but I didn't know that my file had that high of a clearance level. Everyone I interact with at S.H.I.E.L.D. has a high clearance level, like Maria, Natasha and Clint, and I just assumed that everyone had the clearance. That's why I thought it was alright for me to be here, because they knew exactly what I could do. I guess I was wrong.

"What do I smell like?" Fitz asks in curiosity. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, making a note to ask Phil about it later.

"Something tropical." I answer in the best way I can on what Fitz's scent is. By the frown he sports on his face it wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Not a girly tropical, but like if I was on a tropical island. If that makes any sense." Trying to explain what exactly I smell from him.

"I use the Old Spice Fiji scent." He says to help me and I remember seeing that in a store when I was on my own.

"Hmm, good to know. It's nice, not over powering to the senses." I comment casually. _Unlike Ward._ I think, remembering the strong scent coming from him. I don't have to use my heightened sense of smell to know that.

"What do Jemma and I smell like?" Skye questions curiously and I look over at her to see the same expression on her face to match her tone. A quick glance at Jemma to see the same look.

"You smell like citrus," I say pointing the water bottle at Skye. "And you smell like vanilla." Pointing the bottle at Jemma.

"What about Coulson, May and Ward?" Jemma asks eagerly, turning her body more towards me.

"Coulson smells like the classic Old Spice. May smells like jasmine." I answer, while trying to think of the scent Ward smells of. "I'm not really sure what Ward specific scent is, there is a lot going on and all strongly scented." Scrunching up my nose at the thought of his scent.

"Yeah, what ever he wears is a bit strong." Skye comments and the other two nod in agreement.

"Do like to know what people smell like or is it just a hazard of your senses?" Jemma asks, going into what I like to call 'scientist mode'.

"It's a bit of both. I like to know incase I have to track, so I can distinguish the scents." I say, looking between Fitz and Jemma listening to me eagerly. "It's also a hazard of my heighten senses, sometimes I can't help but know what people smell like. Makes being in a crowded room unbearable for me."

"This is rather fascinating." Jemma comments excitedly, almost bouncing where she sits on the bed next to me. "I wonder if Coulson would grant me access to your file. I would like to read more about what you can do." She said more to herself then to me.

"Why read about it, when you can just ask me what you want to know." I state and watch her look at me with a bit of hope in her eyes at my offer. "I'm sure if I ask him nicely, Coulson will give you access as well."

"Why don't they have access to your file to begin with?" Skye asks looking at the two scientists curiously, bringing up the topic of clearance levels again.

"To protect her and the higher up's view her as an asset or they are hoping she will be." Coulson voice answers from the doorway of the room. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has a few Agents that only a few have full access too. Alex is classified as one of them, I think the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was hoping to use her skills." He continues as he comes further in the room, stopping a little behind Fitz. "This seems like the place to be, having fun you four?" He asks, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Just learning about some stuff." I say with a shrug of my shoulders, the others nod there heads in agreement.

"That's good." He says with a small nod. "I want to apologize for what Ward did. The only two who were suppose to have remotes to you chip, were May and I. He shouldn't have had one. I had mine in my pocket, but I wasn't going to use until absolutely necessary. Skye assured me that's not what you were planning on doing to Ward, so his actions were uncalled for." Giving me an apologetic smile.

"I'll take your apology because I have a feeling I won't get one from Ward." I say, giving him a small smile in return.

"Ha, Ward apologize." Skye scoffs, frowning and sounding mildly irritated over that fact.

"Doesn't matter, I won't be here long anyway." I say flippantly and see both Skye and Jemma slump their shoulders at the mention of me not being here for much longer. I would like very much to stay on the plane with them, but it's not up to me. Fitz also looks a bit down at me leaving. _I guess I'm growing on him._ I think , taking a sip of the water I still have in my hand. _But it's not up to me really, I'm just here temporally to help with this mission._

Coulson taking something out of his pocket catches my attention and see him touch his screen a few times before bringing it up to his ear. I can hear it ring twice before a very familiar voice answers in a terse voice. _Your kidding me, why is he calling her?_ I think, as Coulson says something to the person on the other end. He gives me an apologetic smile as he hands me the phone and I take it reluctant with a heavy sigh.

"**Are you alright?" **The voice of Natasha Romanov asks on the other end before the phone is even completely to my ear. I roll my eyes at her.

"What no 'Hi Alex' or anything before getting right into it." I ask sarcastically and hear a familiar feminine laugh in the background. "It's not like I haven't seen you in three weeks or anything." I say in a teasing tone and look over to Coulson who is trying to hide a smile. The other three are looking at me with mixture of confusion and interest. I hear Natasha sigh on the other end of the line before speaking again.

"**Hi, Alex. It's good to talk to you."** She says in a soft voice that very few get to hear from her. I smile brightly at hearing it, somewhat proud that she can be herself around me.

"Hi, Tasha. It's good to talk to you as well." I say back happily and in the same soft tone as her. "Did your mission go well?" I ask, hoping it went well and she wasn't hurt.

"**It went very well and I'm injury free."** She answers and I hear 'thank god' in the back and chuckle. _Must be on speaker._ I think, already knowing who is with Natasha. "**Now, are you alright?" **She asks again.

"I'm fine, Tasha. I promise." I say with as much sincerity in my tone as I can, hoping she will believe. In the short time I have known Natasha, she has become protective of me.

"**Don't be upset with Coulson, ok. He said that you were, but I wanted to hear it from you." **She says a bit sternly, but also managing a bit of softness as well. **"I was here when he called Maria to inform her of what happened. He said the level of shock was higher then it was suppose to be. We were worried it could have done internal damage." **She explains and I let out a sigh at the mention of Maria knowing what happened. _She will not be happy._ I think, scrubbing my hand over my face.

"Voz'mite menya dinamik , pozhaluysta." I say in the small amount of Russian I know. Seconds later Natasha says 'ok'. "How mad is she?" I ask a bit hesitate to know the answer.

"**She is mad, but not at you Alex. This Agent shouldn't have had a remote to your chip.**" Natasha assures me and I wish she was here when she said that, wanting to feel her hand over top mine. "**What he did not only delayed the mission, but also put your life at risk with the level of electricity he sent to your system. Maria didn't like what you did, but understands where you were coming from."** She informs me and a small weight has been lifted from shoulders. I don't think I could stand Maria being mad at me and I'm happy she is not. "**I should let you go. Just wanted to hear from you that you were alright. Be careful, Alex and remember what I taught you."**

"I will, Tasha." I tell her to both of the things she said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. "I'm guessing she threatened bodily harm if you didn't do that." I say to Coulson as I hand him his phone back. The tight lipped smile he gives is all the answer I need. I just shake my head at Natasha antics. _She means well. _

"Who was that?" Skye asks in curiosity and I look over to her.

"A friend." I answer with a happy smile on my face at the thought of calling Natasha Romanov, aka The Black Widow, my friend. Very few get to say that and I'm proud to be called one of them. "She can be a tad on the over protective side, but she means well." Shrugging my shoulders. "Are we still on for tracking Yuri or has the plan changed since I have been unconscious?" I ask changing the topic away from Natasha.

"That's what I came to tell you." Coulson begins, sounding a tad frustrated. "May and I just learned that it has been raining since early this morning and just stopped about an hour ago. Tracking Yuri will be out of the question for you now. We'll have to think of another way."

"Hopefully not with another dead body." I say a bit sullenly, looking down at the water bottle in my lap. I like being on the plane with Phil, Skye, Jemma, May and Fitz is coming around, but I was hoping to find Yuri today so no one else has to lose a life. I look up when I feel a hand on my knee.

"We'll find a way to track him." Skye says confidently with a reassuring smile. "We always do."

"May has a few ideas on that front, Skye. Why don't you join her in the briefing room." Coulson suggests, more then orders. Skye pats my knee that her hand still rests on before getting up from the bed and walking with her laptop out the open door. "I want you to get a full scan, Alex, just to make sure everything is alright." Coulson directs towards me and I groan at the suggestion.

"That would be a good idea." Jemma seconds the suggestion, looking at me with concern. "Just to make sure nothing was damaged internally. It will only take a few seconds." The slight pleading tone in her voice and in her eyes make me cave.

"Alright." I agree giving her a small smile.

"It will also give me an opportunity to test something I made for you." Fitz pipes in excitedly about what he has created. "I want to make sure it fits right."

"That's also fine." I agree with a smile, but a bit wary about what ever he has created. "As long as Ward is not anywhere nearby."

"He won't be." Coulson states firmly. "You should get that done, incase we find something and have to leave quickly."

I nod my head and start to move to the end of the bed. Once my feet are on the floor, I notice for the first time I'm not wearing my boots and wonder how I hadn't until now. Before I get the chance to ask, they are places in front of me. I smile up at Jemma before putting my boots back on.

"I am all yours." I direct towards Fitz and Jemma, who smile at me happily. I slowly follow them out the black room, my legs still a bit stiff from earlier. As we make our way to the lab, we pass the briefing room. May and Skye are at the table trying to find a way to find Yuri. Skye looks over her shoulder at me and gives me a smile. I smile back at her before continuing my way on to the lab with Fitz and Simmons to get scanned and try on something.

* * *

><p>AN2:Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As I said, it a bit of filler, while I thought of what I wanted to happen with Yuri. One more chapter before the action happens.

Translation: Voz'mite menya dinamik, pozhalusta : Take me off speaker, please I hope that is right, if not I'm sorry. I used Google Translate.


	7. In the Lab & Unpleasant Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. I only own Alex and any other characters I may come with while writing.

A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest chapter. Since this is a short chapter, I'll have the next one up to you a few days after I go through for mistakes and such.

Not much to say about this chapter, but that is a filler chapter before the action in the next one happens. I am not completely happy with the next chapter and I tried reworking it, but in the end decided to leave it as is. You can decide how it is when I post maybe on Saturday.

I don't ask you all things very often, but I need your opinion on something that I have been struggling with since the idea for the story arc after this one is done. I won't go into too much detail because not everything is set in stone, but a few things that are, that Natasha, Maria and Clint (aka Hawkeye) are involved as well. What I realized while brainstorming for those chapters is that I never made it clear wether or not, like in the show and Avengers movie, if everyone was told Phil was dead. Since Natasha is part of the Avengers, would have been told that he died, but in the previous chapter she was in the call with Maria. So, my struggle is if they told everyone that he died and that after the Battle of New York told them he is alive or do what they did in the show and only a few know he is alive. It's a struggle for me because I have decided to write in the background a Phil/Clint relationship, have read some stories and liked them together. Since I want Clint to be in future chapters, I'm having difficulty writing if when the next arc comes around if he knows that Phil is alive already or he doesn't know and brings tension to mission they rope Phil's team into helping. I have a few idea's for either, but I would like your thoughts. I'm scolding myself for not thinking this through more before writing, but that's not really how I work when writing. I just go where the words take me. If you made any sense out of what I just wrote, then your opinion on the matter will be very very much appreciated.

I also don't do this and I'm sorry for putting you on the spot, but your comment must be acknowledged.

mika-faberryluver4395: Your comment about how Hill and Romanov are Alex's pseudo overprotective parents, has sprung a few ideas on that matter that I think you will (and maybe others) like. So, thank you for your comment. My writing muse took it popped out fluffy, funny and cute ideas. Keep your eyes peeled for hints in future chapters ;)

With that, I will let you enjoy the chapter. Again I'll have chapter 8 posted on Saturday after I have checked it for mistakes and stuff.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Hacker, The Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 7

In the Lab and Painful Truth Revealed

Jemma's POV

"Alright, Alex. Just lay on here and I'll start the scan." I tell her after we have entered the lab. Fitz heads for the back to get whatever he made for Alex. I set up the scan as Alex slowly gets up on the table. As we were walking down to the lab, I had notice she was walking slower then normal. "Do your legs hurt?" I ask her as she lays back on the table.

"Not really, they are a bit stiff." She answers, shifting on the table a bit.

"The pills I gave you should have kicked in by now." I say with a small frown.

"They have." She assures me with a smile.

"Alright, lay still as the scan runs. Should take a few seconds." I tell her and she nods her head. I press the start button and the scan begins. After five seconds I have a complete scan of Alex's body. "Your done." I say once the all clear is given. Alex sits up and gets up off the table, just as Fitz comes back from the back.

"Finished the scan?" He asks walking over to his work station with the jacket he made for Alex. He had told me about it yesterday and I thought it was a very good idea.

"Yes, it's done. When did you finish the jacket?" I ask, watching to see the finished product, have only seen the designs.

"While Alex was unconscious." Fitz answers while looking over the jacket to make sure there are no flaws.

"You made me a jacket?" Alex asks from where she still stands by the table. I look over at her and she has a confused expression on her face. _She's cute when she is confused._ I think and instantly blush at the thought. Alex tilts her head to the side, most likely catching my blush and wondering at the cause.

"Yes, I made you a jacket." Fitz answers Alex's question, turning in his chair to face her. He holds up the jacket for her to see. "The whole jacket is made of a kevlar like material. I haven't tested it fully, but it should protect you from bullets. For now it should keep you from getting scratched, like you did at the park yesterday. The other good thing about the jacket is it doesn't restrict your mobility. Or it shouldn't to much. Thats why I wanted you to try it on." He explains, getting up and approaching Alex with the jacket.

Alex takes the jacket from Fitz when he is close enough. She looks the jacket over before putting it on. Once it's zipped up, Alex starts to moving around in the jacket to test how much the jacket will restrict her mobility. After a few minutes of her moving around in the jacket, she stops and gives Fitz a smile.

"I can move around just fine in this." She tells him while unzipping the jacket. "You didn't have to do this, though." Taking it off and handing it back Fitz for the time being.

"I know that I didn't have too, but I just thought you should have a little protection while your out there." Fitz says, holding up the jacket. "From the pictures I saw of the victims, this Yuri guy can do serious damage with just his hands. It's not much, but it should prevent you from getting serious scratched up if you face off with him. Give you a leg up on him." He explains with a small smile at the end.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Alex says sincerely, her hands twitching at her side as if she wants pat Fitz on the shoulder.

"It's also my little thanks for saving Jemma in the park yesterday." Fitz says, hugging the jacket to his chest as he remembers my near attack in the park.

"I was just doing as I was told." Alex says with a shrug. I look at her closely and she truly believes that what she did yesterday was nothing. To me, it was everything. If Alex hadn't of been with us yesterday, I shutter to think what would have happened to me. Fitz nods his head, still hugging the jacket to his chest, before turning back to his work station. Alex startles a bit when the table she is leaning on beeps and looks up at me wide eyed, as if she is afraid she did something.

"It's a notification that the scan I ran on you is finished rendering into a 3D imagine." I inform her as I walk back over to the holo-table. "Now I can see if there was any internal damage done." Bringing up the 3D imagine.

"That's cool and creepy at the same time." Alex mutters as I look over her internal organs for any sign of damage. I frown as look over her scan to see healed fractures on many of her bones. _What the bloody hell was done to you._ I think, look over at Alex standing next to me looking at the scan of her body with mixture of awe at the technology and disgust at seeing the inner workings of her body.

"Do I have the all clear?" She asks looking down at me when she notices me staring at her. Her looking down at me like she is makes me realize for the first time the height difference between us.

"Yes, your all clear." I say brightly, shaking myself from my thoughts. "Out of curiosity, how tall are you?" Turning to face her completely. She goes to answer but Fitz beats her to it.

"5'11", quit tall for a female." Fitz answers distractedly from behind me.

"Thank you, Alex." I say sarcastically, turning to Fitz ticketing with something at his desk. I hear Alex lightly laugh behind me and I find myself quit enjoying the sound.

"I'm sure he read that in my file." Alex says with amusement in her voice and dancing in her eyes. "But he is right, I'm 5'11"."

"_**Alex, can you come up to the briefing room."**_ Coulson's voice comes over the intercom system.

"Guess they found something." Alex says unhappily, shoulders slumping a bit. "It was nice spending time with you two, see you both later." Giving me a bright smile as she says that. I give her a bright smile in return before she turns and heads back to the upper level. I sigh as she disappears from my sight and turn back around to the 3D projection of Alex's body. It's clear that her body has been through a lot, if the scar tissue and healed fractures are any indication. _What did you go through._ I think sadly as I go over the scan another time, cataloguing everything that I can see.

* * *

><p>Skye's POV<p>

I look sadly the crime scene photos that just came in twenty minutes ago. _Alex will not like this._ I think, looking over at Coulson and we share a sad look. I really was hoping there wouldn't be another body, at least for Alex's sake. She was hoping another body wouldn't turn up for her to be able to track down Yuri, but unfortunately it's not the case.

"What did you find?" I jump slightly at the sudden appearance of Alex behind me, my back turned to where she was coming from.

"That's twice." I grumble at her, as she comes to stand on my right. She gives me an apologetic smile, before turning her attention to the large screen in front of her. The expression on her face says everything.

The picture up on the screen is of a late thirties male. His throat his torn to shreds, like an animal got it. He is propped up against a brick wall in a sitting position, arms resting in his lap. What makes the whole thing more creepy then it is, are the words above his head written in blood. 'You could never beat me' are written in messing writing, drops of blood dripping from some of the letters. _Like a horror movie. _

"Do the words mean anything to you?" Coulson asks breaking the silence we have been in since Alex started looking at the pictures on screen. Alex doesn't answer straight away, her focus still on the screen in front of her. I can see the mix of emotions pass through her eyes. The only way to describe the look on her face is haunted. Her jaw tightens and hand she has resting on the table balls into a fist, turning her knuckles white. I look into her eyes again and notice the far away look in her eyes now. _She must be going through a memory. _I think, slowly reaching out my right hand to rest gently on the one she has on the table.

"Alex." I whisper, knowing she will be able to hear me. She doesn't immediately show that she hears me, still off where ever she is. "Alex." I whisper her name more forcefully and giving her hand a squeeze this time. She takes a shaky breath before turning her gaze to me. I resist the sudden urge to pull her into a hug at the look I see in her eyes.

"He is taunting me." She finally answers the question Coulson asked of her, not taking her eyes off me.

"Taunting you?" May questions in an uncharacteristic gently tone.

"Yeah." Is all Alex says, turning her gaze away from me and back to the screen.

"What does he mean by 'You could never beat me'?." Coulson questions also in a gently tone. Alex shakes her head, running her free hand through her hair.

"I.." Alex chokes out, but stops after she does. She takes a deep breath before continuing, looking up at the ceiling to mull over what she wants to say. She lets her breath out and looks back down, looking at the screen instead of directly at any of us. "At the Facility to test what we were capable of, they made us fight one other. I didn't fight very often, because they were afraid I would get killed by the later versions. Every once in a while I would have to fight, to see if there was a difference between me and them. I went up against Yuri a few times and he beat me every time. He probably would have killed me, but they stopped him before he could. I didn't really want to fight, not wanting to really tap into that part of me. I got the crap beat out of me most times. It's what he means by the writing. I could never beat him, but at the time I wasn't really trying." She explains in a detached voice.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and from the look on Coulson's face neither can he. The urge to hug her comes back, but stronger then before. I fight it though, not sure how Alex would react. I settle for tighten the grip on the hand under my own.

"You never said anything about that before." Coulson says in a tone I have never her from him before.

"No one ever asked." Alex states simply in a monotone voice. "What's the plan, now? We going to the crime scene?" She asks, changing the topic back to the pictures.

"I'm not sure, yet." Coulson replies, clearly thrown by Alex change in demeanour.

"Do you think because he is taunting you, that it could be a trap?" May asks in her all business tone. Alex removes her hand from under mine to cross her arms and studies the pictures.

"Where was the body discovered?" She asks, turning her head to look at May.

"By an abandoned warehouse, near the train tracks." May answers, bringing up a picture of outside of the building. Alex studies the picture like she did with one of the body.

"I have an idea and it will require everyone's input to work." Alex says after a few minutes. "Your probably not going to like it, Coulson, but hear me out." Turning her gaze to Coulson, who frowns. "It might be our only chance to get Yuri before the body count grows."

"I'll hear you out and make my decision after." Coulson replies with an unhappy look.

With that he calls for the others to join us in the briefing room. I take this time to look at Alex and I frown. Her expression is unreadable and her eyes devoid of any emotion. _She is closing herself off. _I think, as I hear the chatter of Jemma and Fitz coming towards us. _Just when we were getting somewhere._ I sadly think, as Jemma comes to stand beside me. Ward enters the briefing room and stands beside Coulson.

"Alright, Alex. Tell us your plan." Coulson says and Alex takes a deep breath before launching into her plan to get Yuri off the streets of Denver.

* * *

><p>AN2: Hope you enjoyed and see you all again Saturday.


	8. A Trapped Foiled

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD. I only own Alex and any future characters come up with while writing.

A/N: As promised, the next chapter. We finally meet Yuri, but only briefly. I won't give to much away, but some may not be happy about how things turn out in the end. I would like that I have a good reason for doing what I did and will make sense in future chapters.

Anyway, I will let you read the chapter and come up with you on own thoughts on it. I hope I did the fighting scene well, it's what I struggle with the most.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Hacker, The Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 8

A Trapped Foiled

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Ward, Coulson and I arrive at the warehouse the body was found at earlier. The sun is just setting in the sky, making it look like it's on fire with varying shades of orange and red. I exit the car after Ward puts it in park and quickly scan the area with my eyes. _He is here and waiting._ I think, zipping up the jacket that Fitz made for me all the way up. I share a quick look with Coulson, silently objecting to this plan. It's the only way to get Yuri.

"Let's go to where they found the body." Coulson says, doing what we discussed on the plane. "Maybe you can pick up this guys scent to track him." Giving Ward and I nod before starting in the direction of where the body was found.

As soon as May asked if Yuri was setting a trap, a plan popped into my head. I also knew instantly that Coulson wouldn't like, but I was surprised by everyones reaction to my plan. None more so then Skye and Jemma's.

**3 and half hours ago**

"_**Alright, Alex. Tell us your plan." Coulson says once everyone is in the briefing room. I take a deep breath before I start to explain my plan. **_

"_**To answer May's question. Yes, it is a trap." I finally answer May's question. "A trap I plan on using to our advantage. For this to work, everyone will have to play there part." I say, looking pointedly at Ward before continuing. "Yuri wants to get me alone, so he'll trail his scent to the warehouse. He knows in order for me to get a good hold on his scent, who ever is with me will have to keep a small distance behind. I think once I'm inside he plans to keep who ever I am with out by locking the door after I have entered. Part one of my plan is to let him do this." I pause to let this sink in and let them react to it. **_

_**A chorus of "WHAT!" followed by Jemma yelling "Are you insane!?", Skye yelling "No way!" and Coulson saying in a stern voice "Not happening.". I let everyone somewhat calm down before continuing. **_

"_**I know it's not a great idea, but I'm the only one here that can hold him off long enough for the second part of my plan to be enacted." I say, turning my head towards Ward. "Your a specialist, how good of a shot are you?" I ask him and watch a smug smile appear on his face. **_

"_**I got perfect marks and was top of my class." He replies. **_

"_**Good. Skye, can you hack into where they would have the blueprints for that warehouse?" I ask, turning my head towards her. She has a perplexed look on her face and still doesn't look happy about this whole thing. **_

"_**Yeah, I can." She answers, narrowing her eyes at me. **_

"_**Once we have the blueprints, we'll look for the perfect spot for Ward to take a shot at Yuri." I explain before turning my attention to Jemma and Fitz, both not looking happy about this whole thing as well. **_

"_**How strong of dendrotoxin do have on the plane?" I ask them and watch them exchange a look. **_

"_**Strong enough to take down someone that has the Centipede serum in them." Fitz answers. **_

"_**Um. Not sure what that is, but I'm going to assume that it's a good thing." I reply a tad confusedly, not knowing what this Centipede serum is. "We'll use that to take down Yuri."**_

"_**Wait, I thought you said it was better to put him down." Ward states. **_

"_**I know it is, but death will be too good for him." I say in a monotone voice. "I'll let the higher up's decide what to do with him. I just want the killing to stop." I say the last part in a tired voice. Yuri made this personal by taunting me, making it about us. When we fought at the Facility, he would always win. I never really fought back because I refused to tap into that part of myself. The people that controlled the place never let him kill me, but if given the chance Yuri would have no problems taking my life. Whatever happens to him, I want him to know that I beat him and without using that part of myself. **_

"_**I don't like this plan, to much could go wrong." Coulson says in all business tone. **_

"_**Do you have anything better?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Like I said, if everyone plays there part this will work. Your a team, lets see that teamwork in action." Looking at everyone with a small smile. **_

"_**Let's get work." Coulson says after a few minutes of silence. "I want to leave in two hours." Everyone exits to get what they need to get for the plan. "I'm going to call Hill and inform her of what our game plan is." He says looking at me with a look before heading up to his office. I purse my lips, knowing I will be getting a long lecture from both Maria and Natasha. **__Totally be worth it if this plan works._ _**I think, watching Skye tap away at the table screen. She stops what she is doing and turns to face me with an unhappy look. **_

"_**I want you to know that I don't like this plan." Skye says in a stern voice. "Not. One. Bit." Emphasizing each word and I almost thought she would poke me with her finger when she did. **_

"_**I'll ask what I did Coulson." I say, crossing my arms. "Do you have anything better?" Watching her patiently for an answer, I know that she doesn't have. Seconds later, she sighs in defeat. **_

"_**No, I don't." She says, hanging her head and fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt. **_

"_**I'll admit I don't like this much better then any of you." I say leaning my hip against the table with my arms still crossed. "All I have to do is keep Yuri focused on me long enough for Ward to get into position to take a shot at him. That will mean fighting him, but I haven't been lounging around the Hub the past two years. I know how to defend myself." **__Better then I could back then.__** I think to myself. **_

"_**I wish there was another way." Skye says in quiet voice, looking down at her hand still fiddling with her shirt sleeve. "If you couldn't beat him then, what makes you think you can now?" She asks, sounding very worried. "There is no one to stop him from killing you." She says quietly, to quiet for human ears to hear. I soften at her words and a step closer to her, resting a hand on her bicep. **_

"_**I don't have to beat him, just hold him off long enough for Ward to take a shot at him." I tell her quietly. "I couldn't beat him back then because I refused to tap into that part of me. It scared me and still somewhat does. The past two years I have learned how to fight and somewhat use that part of me. I was taught by one of the best, so I can take care of myself." Rubbing her bicep in a comforting matter, hoping what I said will reassure her just a bit. **_

"_**You better," She says, looking up at me. "or I'll kick your ass myself." Giving me a stern look, which softens after a few seconds. "I don't want anything to happen to you. It sounds like you have been through enough." She says, resting her hand on top of mine that is still on her bicep. **__More then you know, Skye. More then you know. __**I think giving her a soft smile, before removing my hand from under hers. **_

"_**You find the blueprints for the warehouse?" I ask her, getting the focus back on my plan.**_

"_**Yeah, I did. It took a few minutes." She says, sounding a bit smug over that fact. I look down at the table screen and sure enough there is a blueprint on it. **_

"_**Impressive." I tell her, giving her a smile. **_

_**Skye and I spend the next thirty minutes looking over the warehouse blueprint. We find two ways for Ward to enter the building from the outside and at least three places where he can set up the shot. Coulson rejoins us in the briefing room and we tell him what we have found. He agrees with the spots we think Ward can shoot from, but ultimately it will be up to Ward. Shortly after that Fitz calls me down to the lab and I head down there, passing Ward on his way to the briefing room. Fitz explains to me that he had a com made for me from the scan Jemma had taken earlier. He said that it would fit perfectly in my ear and that he wanted to make sure it worked. I put the com in my left ear and as Fitz said it would, fit perfectly in my ear. **_

_**Coulson, Ward, May and Skye joined us in the lab seconds after we finished testing the com. Ward had picked out the spot where he will shoot from out of the three Skye and I thought would work for him. We spent the next twenty minutes going over the plan from beginning to end. Through out the briefing I notice Skye and Jemma exchanging worried looks with one another and looking to me after they do. **_

"_**Alright, everyone knows the plan?" Coulson asks after going over the plan one more time. Everyone nods, though Jemma and Skye a bit reluctantly. "Good. Let's head out." He directs towards Ward and I. Jemma and Skye approach me before I can head out to the cargo bay. **_

"_**Be careful, Alex." Skye says and surprises me by giving me a hug. "Remember what we talked about upstairs." She whispers in my ear before stepping back. I nod my head before another body is wrapped around mine, surprising me again. **_

"_**Come back in one piece." Jemma whispers hoarsely. She squeezes me once before stepping back next to Skye, looking a bit sheepish at her actions. **_

"_**Don't forget this." Fitz says coming to stand to my right, holding out the jacket he had made me. **_

"_**Thanks, I'm sure this will come in handy." I say, taking the jacket and slipping it on. **_

"_**Be safe, alright." Fitz tells me and holds out his fist for me to bump. I do with a nod and a smile. I look at the three people around me before turning to the cargo bay to join Coulson and Ward at the SUV. I don't notice May standing off to the side of the doors, to deep in thought over what just happened in the lab, until a hand on my bicep stops me. We stare at each other a moment before she speaks.**_

"_**I know you can take care of yourself, but as they said," May says, stepping closer to me, "Be careful." Giving my bicep a squeeze before removing her hand and stepping away. I nod my head before resuming my walk to the SUV, even more unsure of what just happened. **_

_**Ward is already in the drivers seat and Coulson is standing by the passenger side door. He gives me a look as I pass to the backseat. We both get in and buckle up as Ward starts up the SUV. I look out the front window to see Skye, Jemma and Fitz standing together where they were when we all first met. Skye and Jemma are stand closer together, shoulders touching. I keep my eyes on them as we back out the plane and until we drive off to the airfield entrance. On the way to the warehouse, Coulson, Ward and I go over the plan one more time. We fall silence at the warehouse comes into view fifteen minutes later. **_

Present time

We slowly walk to where the body was found, ducking under the crime scene tap that is still up. As we approach the scene, I keep all my senses on alert just incase. I can smell Yuri's scent strongly around the area, which I predicted he would do. The only heart beats I hear besides my own are Ward's and Coulson's, so that means Yuri is out range of my hearing or is masking it someway.

"The body was propped up here." Ward says pointing to just under where the words Yuri wrote on the wall. "There was signs of a struggle in the dirt, which suggests the attack happened here." He continues, looking at the ground that has blood spatter around and scuff marks around.

"Can you pick up on anything?" Coulson asks, looking at blood spatter on an old barrel. I take my time, pretended I haven't already pick up on his scent yet. I walk around a bit, careful not to step in any blood that's on the ground.

"Yeah, I can." I answer Coulson after a few minutes. "It's that same as the guy in the park. It's leading this way." I point in the direction the scent is going, slowly walking that way. Coulson and Ward follow a few feet behind me. I can hear Coulson's heart beating in his chest wildly and I know it's because he is nervous about this plan still.

Yuri scent leads into the warehouse through a door. I stand a few steps away from it, getting prepared for what happens when I step through the door. _Just remember what Natasha taught you. Don't let your emotions get the better of you. _I think to myself, eyes focused on the semi darkness beyond the door. _You just need to hold him off long enough for Ward to get set up to take a shot with the night-night gun. _Taking a deep breath and rolling my shoulders before walking towards the door.

I pass through the entry way and walk a few steps away from the door, looking forward to let my eyes adjust to the change in light. I hear fast running footsteps from my right and a slam of metal from behind me. _And it begins._ I think as a loud clunk sounds through the warehouse, announce that the door is locked from the inside. Coulson's and Ward's pounding fists on the metal door is heard next as I turn around to face the door. Yuri is gone, hearing his fast running off somewhere to left of the door.

"You were never very bright." Yuri's voice calls out from somewhere in the warehouse. With the vastness and emptiness of the place, it's hard to pinpoint his location within it. "But that has worked in my favour." He says with a laugh that echoes throughout the large warehouse. Coulson and Ward have stopped pounding on the door, but I can faintly hear them on the other side of the door.

"How so?" I ask, taking a small cautious step further into the building. I'm scanning all over with my eyes and keeping my hearing and sense of smell open for anything.

Another laugh echoes throughout the building, sounding more manically then the first. "I have you alone." He responds after his laughter dies down, but can still hear the faint echo. "I knew my little taunt would work. You'll be just like the others before those two men your with find a way in here." He says and his voice sounds closer then before.

I just have enough time to duck down before Yuri attempts to tackle from my left. Facing where he landed on the floor, I take a few large steps backwards in a defensive position. Yuri growls in frustration as he picks himself off the ground, dust and dirt coating his already messy clothing. _Thats right, Yuri. Make this easier for me._ I think, as Yuri glares at me.

"That will only work once." He bites out, also going into a defensive position like me. "I'm a quick learner, Alex. You should remember that from our previous fights." Yuri taunts with a growing smirk on his lips. "Or maybe me beating the crap out of you so many times made you forget." A glint flash quickly in his eyes that I remember all to well from our previous fights.

"I haven't forgotten anything." I say calmly, keeping my eyes trained on him as he slowly walks forward. "But I have learned somethings since then." Preparing myself for his attack.

"Oh, what's that?" He asks, tilting his head to the side and preparing himself to tackle me again. I don't answer him just giving him a smirk instead, which sets him off.

Yuri launches himself at me, trying to tackle me to the ground like he had before. I quickly side step him to the left and twist a bit, slamming my knee hard into his stomach. With my extra strength, I send him flying back to were he landed when he tried to tackle me with a loud groan of pain. Yuri's breathing is laboured and I internal high five at knocking the wind out him. _Don't get cocky._ I think, remembering Natasha lesson's.

"I learned how to fight." I finally answer the question he asked of me before he tried to tackle me. Yuri glares at me while he struggles to regain his breath. He slowly gets up and his eyes flash yellow.

"You think a little fight training will help you beat me," He says, still sounding a bit out of breath. "You have another thing coming." He growls out, making his eyes go yellow and keeping them that way.

I crouch into a defensive position, ready for his next attack. Instead of running at me again, Yuri runs off somewhere in the warehouse. _Wants to surprise attack me again._ I think, staying in my defensive position and keep my senses on alert. I'm thankful that I studied the layout of the warehouse before coming here, so I know there not that many places for Yuri to hide. I noise up to my left draws my attention, which makes the steps running from my right go unnoticed until it's too late.

Large hands grab me by the front of my jacket and throw me backwards into a metal railing hard. I groan in pain when I hit the ground, the wind knocked out of me as well. There wasn't a cracking sound when I hit the railing, so I know none of my ribs are broken. _Probably bruised though._ I think getting up off the ground and watching Yuri stock towards me. He has an evil smirk on his face and that glint in his eyes that are still yellow.

"Face it, Alex." Yuri says as he approaches me. "You could never beat me. Not then and not now." He says, coming to stand a few feet away from where I am, raising slowly from the ground. Yuri takes the opportunity to make another move.

He throws a punch aimed for my head, but I easily deflect the punch and it allows me to throw a hard punch to his left side. Yuri doubles over for a moment but doesn't let it stop him and wildly swipes at me with his hands. He catches me in the chest, thanks to the jacket Fitz made me, doesn't cause me to bleed. Yuri quickly follows that while I'm recovering from the swipe, to grab me by the jacket again and throw across the room again. This time I collide with a wall and slide down with a groan. _He sure likes throwing me around. _I think, getting up off the floor, paining radiating through out my shoulders from hitting the wall.

As soon as I'm on my feet, I'm grabbed around the neck and shoved hard into the wall I was just thrown into. My feet are dangling off the ground and I feel his long nails digging into my neck, blood slowly trickling out where they dig into my flesh. Yuri smiles evilly at me, eyes still yellow.

"No one here to stop me from killing you, like before." He says all to happily, squeezing my neck tighter. Thats when I hear the two taps in my ear, the signal that Ward is in place and ready to take the shot. _About time._ I think as a struggle to breath.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I choke out, grabbing the wrist of the hand around my neck. Seconds after I say that, a shocked look appears on Yuri faces before he lets go of me and falls to the floor.

I stumble when I land on the ground, gasping for breath. _That was cutting it close._ I think, pressing my hand to my neck to access how badly I am bleeding from Yuri's nails digging into it. Two pairs of footsteps hurriedly approach from the direction Ward shot from. I look up to see Coulson and Ward coming my way. Ward goes directly to Yuri, rolling him onto his back to put the cuffs I arrived in on him. Coulson comes directly to me, concern etched over his face.

"Alex, you alright?" Coulson asks, resting his hand on my shoulder. I nod my head, throat hurting to much to answer with words. "Here, hold this to you neck to stop the bleeding until we get back to the plane." Holding out gauze for me to take. I take it from him with a small smile and press it to the side of my neck that is bleeding the most.

"Target secured, sir." Ward calls over to us. "Suggest we get back to the Bus and get him secured in before the toxin wears off." He suggests, bending down to pick up Yuri to carry him to the SUV.

"That's a good idea. The sooner you can get fixed up by Simmons." Coulson says, wrapping my arm around his shoulder so he can help back to the SUV.

I internally groan, remembering the conversation I had with Skye in the briefing room. Both Skye and Jemma said that I should be careful and come back in one piece. I tried my best and I hope they don't get too upset. _I'm conscious and walking mostly under my own power, that should be something. _Somehow I have a gut feeling that it won't at all. I'm surprised that they care about my well being, having only known me for a little while, but they don't seem bothered by it.

"Skye and Jemma are the least of your worries." Coulson's voice breaks me out of my thoughts of them. I look over to him with a confused look, wondering if I had spoken out loud without realizing it. He shakes his head to my unasked question as we reach the SUV. Ward is putting Yuri into the back. "You'll have to deal with Maria and Natasha when you get back to the Hub." He says and my eyes widen at his words as he opens the back door for me, helping me in.

_Oh crap._

* * *

><p>AN2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I make no promises as to when the next time I'll update is, but I promise not to go to long.


	9. Patch up & Needed Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. I only own Alex and any other character I may come up with in the writing of this.

A/N: Hello, a proper update this time, as promised. I hope you like this one, a bit of feels in this, at least in my opinion there are. Now to get to a few things on my mind before you read the chapter. You don't have to read it, just a few things I noticed when I reviewed past chapters.

I feel that in the last couple of chapters, and especially with this one, that all of sudden things are happening between Skye, Jemma, and Alex. Spoiler a little for this chapter; I mention a little about Jemma and Skye just starting out in a relationship but have made no mention about them being that close in previous chapters. I tried to explain as best I could about it and I hope you don't feel like it all came out of no where. With the mention of relationships, I would like to briefly talk about the future Skye/Jemma/Alex relationship. It will be a slow burn. Alex has, clearly, somethings to work through and where would the fun be if they got together so fast. It's going to a long and tough road for our girls but they will get there. I promise fluffy bonding moments until they get together.

There is something else on my mind about the story but it's hard to explain with out rambling to much, so I will spare you that until I get piece it together. It's just a feeling I'm having about certain parts of the story and I feel I should fix them but I worry that it will change the whole thing. I don't want that to happen. God, I need something ramble too.

A question for all of you and I hope one of you can answer this. How long after the Avengers movie does the show take place? I have tried to find out but haven't been able to find the answer. It's not important for the story or anything, I just want to know.

Anyway, the cover image contest is still on. I mentioned that in the A/N chapter. Here it is again:

The cover image for this story has been bugging me for awhile and I want to change it to something that represents the story. I have thought of creating something myself, but I'm not that good and really I have no idea what I want. So, I thought why don't I get all of you involved. If everyone is up for it, I'll make it into a little contest. The winner gets a preview of a chapter. I have a tumblr account, its skwriting dot tumblr dot com. I'll open the submit thing for the account and anyone who wants to can submit an image for the cover. A few guidelines for the image: it must have both Skye and Jemma in it. If Alex were a real character on the show her too but she is my own creation, so I'm not sure what to do to add her in there. I guess me creative with that part. Thats all really.

Now on to the new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Hacker, Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 9

Patched up and a Needed Conversation

Skye's POV

Jemma, Fitz and I wait in the lab for Coulson, Ward and Alex to return from the warehouse. Fitz is sitting at his part of the lab with some sort of gadget to pass the time. Jemma has cleared a part of a table and has medical supplies laid out on it for when Alex returns. She keeps fiddling with them every few minutes, even though they are already neatly arranged. I look over to make sure Fitz is focused on the gadget before moving over to stand near Jemma. I put my hand on the middle of her back, catching her attention. She gives me a small smile and leans into the touch, stopping her fiddling.

After nearly being shot at Quinn's place in Malta, Jemma and I have grown closer. It wasn't an instantaneous thing, but happened over time, to the point that we are almost inseparable like her and FItz are. I rather enjoyed being close with Jemma, never having a close female friend before, and I thought she felt the same. Two weeks ago, I noticed Jemma was slowly distancing herself from me. My first thought was that maybe I did something and I asked her if I had, but Jemma said I didn't. When she still continued to distance herself from me, I had enough and confronted her about it. Jemma reluctantly admitted that her feelings had changed from friendly to something more and that was why she decided to distance herself. She didn't want me to find out and end our friendship, because she liked being my friend. I was stunned at her admission about her changing feelings, because mine had also been changing. I blurted out that I also felt more then friendship for her, ending the rambling she had been doing. We stood in the lab, looking at each other with surprise on our faces for a few minutes. Jemma broke the silence by asking where we go from there. I asked her on a date with me the next time we were on the ground for more then one day. Our date was planned for the evening we got this mission to Denver, but obviously it's postponed for a little while. _Maybe we will have a few days at the Hub after this mission._ I think, starting to think of ideas.

"Their back!" Fitz exclaims, breaking me from my thoughts and Jemma to step away from me. We both agreed to keep this between us for a little while, at least until we had our first date, so I'm not hurt by her stepping away form me like that.

Jemma and I follow after Fitz to the cargo bay to meet our returning team members. May is already down there and helping Ward half carry, half drag Yuri in the cuffs Alex came in up to the interrogation room. It was agreed upon that Yuri will be sedated as long as he is on board. My attention is brought away from Yuri and back to the SUV, when a car door is closed. Coulson walking next to Alex, who is walking a bit gingerly. Her right hand is pressing something to her neck and as she comes closer, I see blood is on it.

"Come on, lets get you patched up." Jemma says when Alex is close enough. She steps to Alex's other side, prepared to guide her to the lab.

"Actually, can that wait for a bit." Alex says a bit hoarsely, stopping her slow walk to the lab. "I would very much like to take a shower before you patch me up. I have dirt and dust in my hair and I feel gross." Looking to Jemma with pleading eyes.

"Yes, that's fine. As soon as you are done, come straight to the lab." Jemma says sternly and giving Alex a look. Alex nods her head with a small smile.

"Come on, Alex. I'll show you where the shower is." Coulson says, placing his hand on her elbow.

We watch in silence as the two make there way up the stairs slowly. It makes me wonder if the bleeding from Alex's neck is not the only thing wrong with her. _Guess we'll find out. _I think, about to follow Fitz back into the lab to wait for Alex. A gentle hand on my arm stops me and I turn to face Jemma, who is looking at me with a worried expression.

"Skye, I want you to wait for Alex and bring her down here after she is done." Jemma tells me in a serious voice. "I trust to her to come down, but I also want to make sure she eats something before I give her pain medication." She explains further before motioning for me to follow her into the lab. "Take this to put on her neck until I can probably patch it up." Handing me a large bandage.

"Yeah, I can do all that." I say as I take the bandage from her. I give her smile before turning and heading up to the second floor.

Everything is quiet as I pass through the lounge. I notice Ward still in the clothing he wore to the warehouse, in the kitchen making a sandwich. He turns his head to look at me over his shoulder and I see the corner of his mouth turn up a little.

"Hey." He greets me, turning back to making his sandwich. "Would you like me to make you one too?" He asks, pulling some lettuce leaves off the head and putting them on his sandwich. I'm a bit surprised at his offer to make me something to eat, never doing so before. _Must be in a good mood from capturing Yuri._ I think, walking up next to him to grab some slices of bread for what I'm going to make Alex.

"No, but thanks." I say, taking the slices of bread over to where we keep the peanut butter. I set the peanut butter on the counter with the slices of bread on top, so I can grab plates, bananas and a knife. Alex's comment about not being able to eat chocolate got me thinking, so that night I did some research. I looked up everything I could about what canines can eat and can't eat, chocolate being one of them. I guess with the Wolf DNA added, it effects her the same. I'm not sure what else effects her, so I'm keeping it safe with peanut butter and banana sandwiches.

"What are you making?" Ward asks with curiosity from behind me.

"Peanut butter and banana sandwiches." I answer as I start spread a good amount of peanut butter on one of the slice of bread. I can feel his eyes on me as I move on to the next slice.

"Why are you making three?" He asks, voicing sound closer. I look up and see him at the refrigerator, putting things he used away.

"One for me and two for Alex." I say, starting on the slice of bread. "Jemma asked me to make her something to eat after her shower to have something in her stomach before she gave her some pain medication." I explain, though I don't feel I really have too.

I'm still a little upset at Ward for what he did to Alex and the way he has been acting around her. She as done nothing to warrant the behaviour and I believe it's uncalled for. Alex seems like a nice person, but closed off from everyone. Probably because of how people react around her, which is why I decided I would be friendly with her.

Ward doesn't say anything but I see him walk away out the corner of my eye, as I slice pieces of banana onto one side of the bread. I continue what I'm doing in silence until three slice of bread are covered with banana pieces. I munch on the rest of the banana that wasn't used as I finish putting the sandwiches together. Placing them on the two plates I retrieved and clean up everything that I used. I grab the two plates and walk over to the table to wait for Alex.

I'm not waiting long when I see Alex come from where the shower is. Her short hair is still wet, making her auburn hair slightly darker. I notice her arms are full with her dirty clothes and the jacket Fitz gave her. The bag Coulson carried for her hanging around right elbow. She stops in her tracks and turns her head towards me with her eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"Want some help with that?" I ask, getting up from the table and making my over to her. As I get closer to her, I notice the bruising starting around her neck and red nail marks that blood is slowly leaking from. "I have a bandage for that." I say pointing to her neck and reaching into my jacket pocket to retrieve the bandage I put in there.

"It's fine, I'll be in the lab in a few anyway." Alex says dismissively.

"Jemma actually wants you to eat something before you head down and she gives you pain medicine." I say, motioning towards the table where the sandwiches I made are. Alex looks even more surprised, but the corners of her mouth turn up. "I'll put this stuff in my Pod for now, ok." Holding out my arms for her to pass over her clothes to me. I take the clothes in one arm and her bag in the other. "Go start eating." Motioning with my head to the table. She nods and slowly walks over to the table. I quickly head to my Pod to put her stuff in there and head back to the table, where Alex is slowly eating one of her sandwiches.

"Before you continue, let me put that bandage on you." I say, coming to stand on her left. She puts the sandwich down and twist in on the stool to face me.

I notice for the first time that Alex is wearing a black zip up hoodie without a shirt underneath. Its not zipped up all the way and that's how I can see part of a scar running across her upper chest, disappearing into her hoodie toward her left collar bone. I shake myself out my staring and open the bandage Jemma gave me. I carefully place it over the three bleeding marks on the right of her neck, brushing my fingers against her skin. Alex stops breathing and tenses up. When I look to her face, her eyes are closed.

"Alex, are you alright?" I ask, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Did I hurt you?" I ask, when she doesn't answer straight away.

"I'm fine, you didn't hurt me." She breathes out quietly. Her body relaxes, shoulders slump, and she opens her eyes. I see a mixture of emotions in her eyes, but mostly sadness. "We should finish eating, don't want to keep Jemma waiting to long." Alex says, turning back towards the table and starts eating the sandwich she started. I'm confused by her actions, but don't question it and instead sit on the other side of the table. We eat in silence, Alex chewing and swallowing slowly because of her neck.

"What'd you do?" Alex suddenly asks out of no where after finishing her first sandwich. I look at her confused, not understanding the question. She reaches over the table with her left hand and flicks the bracelet Coulson put on me a few weeks ago. "What'd you do?" She asks again, taking a bite of the sandwich. I hesitate in answering, not because I don't want her to know but because I don't want Alex to think badly of me for some reason. I look up into her eyes and don't see anything but curiosity in them.

"I lied to the team about knowing a hacker we were tracking down a few weeks ago." I finally answer quietly, still ashamed of how I acted and hurt Jemma in the process. "I stupidly thought I could get the information we needed before they figured it out, but it didn't go that way. All it ended up doing was making the team think I joined up to gain access to S.H.I.E.L.D. for the Rising Tide and get me this nice piece of jewelry." I say holding up my right hand that the bracelet is on.

"At least you'll get yours off whenever Coulson believes you have redeemed yourself." Alex says and goes back to eating her sandwich, with nothing else to say about what I just told her.

"Your talking about the chip?" I ask, still surprised she has nothing else to say about how I got the bracelet. Alex just nods her head, her mouth full. "Maybe they'll take it out someday." I tell her hopefully, but she just shakes her head while swallowing the mouth full she had with a small grimace.

"Not likely." She says, setting down the half eaten sandwich. "I can't eat anymore, hurts to much." Pushing the half earn sandwich to the side.

"That's fine, at least you have a something in your stomach." I say, putting the last of my sandwich in my mouth and getting up with both of plates to put in the sink for the time being.

"I'm going to start heading down, ok." Alex says from behind me. I look at over my shoulder and nod my head, mouth still full. I watch her slowly walk towards the cargo bay before turning back to the task I had been doing before.

I throw away Alex's half eaten sandwich before placing the plates in the small dishwasher we have. Quickly grabbing two water bottles out of the refrigerator, forgetting to give one to Alex while she ate but figuring she would like to have one now incase Jemma gives her pain pills. I decide to take the back way down to the lab instead of going through the cargo bay. As I reach the door to the lab, Fitz exits in a slight rush and I notice a small blush on his cheeks as he passes me by. I understand why when I enter the lab. Alex is sitting on a stool, back turned to me, in just a black sports bra and her dark grey sweatpants. I understand why Fitz would be flustered by Alex in just her bra but that is not what draws my attention. No, it's the large claw like scar running down her back. I slowly walk over to where Jemma and Alex are, setting down the water bottles on a table absentmindedly, my focus completely on the scar on her back.

"Don't." Alex's voice sternly says and it's when I realized I had raised my hand to touch the scar on her back.

"Sorry." I mumble, lowering my hand to my side again and stepping away from her. She turns her head to look at me with a tight lipped smile once Jemma is done with her neck.

"Alright, up on the table like earlier. I want to make sure your ribs aren't broken or anything else." Jemma says, taking off the medical gloves. That draws my attention to her left side which has the begins of a large bruise forming there. Alex slowly walks over to the table and gets up onto it, wincing when lays down on it. With Alex laying on the table as she is, I can see more scars on her torso. The scar on her upper chest I saw earlier, a small scar like the one on her back just under her right breast and a larger one disappearing into her sweatpants. _Oh Alex. _I think, stuffing my hands into my pocket to prevent myself from reaching out and touching the scars like I had tried to do before.

"Thankfully your ribs are just bruised." Jemma tells Alex, breaking me out of my thoughts. She is helping Alex sit up on the table. "I'm going to wrap you ribs to make it a bit easier for you and then place a ice pack over top. You can take the pack off before you go to bed." Jemma informs Alex as she grabs the wrap for Alex's ribs.

I sit in Fitz's chair and watch Jemma wrap up Alex's ribs. It's not hard to notice Alex's tense posture and I look up at her face to see her head turned to the side, looking anywhere but at Jemma inches away from her. I also take notice that she holding her breath, whether it's because Jemma is wrapping her ribs or something else, I'm not sure. Alex lets her breath when Jemma steps away to grab an ice pack, but holds it again when Jemma places it over her bruised side and wraps it to hold it in place.

"There, all done." Jemma announces happily after secure the wrap tightly in place. "Just have to give you some pain medication and your all set to relax for the rest of the night." She says turn around to where she has all the medical supplies laid out and grabs the pill bottle. I take that as my cue to hand over one of the bottles of water I brought down. "Oh, thank you Skye." Jemma says, giving a grateful smile taking the bottle of water I hand her. She walks over to Alex, who is putting her hoodie back on with a bit of difficultly.

"Thanks." Alex says to Jemma taking the bottle and pills from her once she has the hoodie zipped all the way up this time. She pops both pills in her mouth and down with half the water. "I'm going upstairs, check in with Coulson." She says twisted the cap back on the bottle.

"You should really lay down and rest, Alex." Jemma protests as Alex gets up from leaning on the table, cradling her left arm to her side where the ice pack is.

"I will after, I promise." Alex assures her, place a hand on her shoulder for a second. "Just telling him you patched me up, had something to eat and I will lay down. Don't want to get on your bad side, Doc." She throws over her shoulder as she exits the way I came from earlier. I can't help but chuckle at the last part, earning me a dirty look from Jemma.

"She's a big girl, Jem." I say getting up from the chair and walking over to her. "Coulson probably asked her to come see him after you patched her up. He worries about her and just wants to make she is really ok as she says she is." I say, placing my left hand on her shoulder and start rubbing comforting circles.

"I know, but I can't help worry about her as well." Jemma says quietly, leaning into my touch and letting out a heavy sigh. "It's strange since we have only known her a short time, I can't help feel that way." She says looking to me.

"It's not strange, I feel the same." I reassure her, pulling her closer. "Come on, let's head up and get you something to eat and then find Fitz, play a little Scramble maybe." I suggest and she nods her head with smile, slipping her hand into mine and giving a squeeze before removing it.

We head up to the living area together, walking as close together as we can without raising suspicions, needing that familiarity and closeness at the moment. Fitz is in kitchen making himself something to eat and a cup of tea. We join him and start up a conversation about the possibility of getting a few days off once we reach the Hub. _If we do, I know as least one thing I plan on doing._ I think, looking over at Jemma making her cup of tea. She looks over shoulder and gives me a shy smile. I smile at her as ideas for our first date go through my mind.

Alex's POV

I stop at the top of the stairs and lean against the door frame. Closing my eyes and start doing the breathing technics Natasha taught me to help calm me. The whole experience in the lab was torture for me, taking everything I am not to do something stupid. Having Jemma as close as she was when she was patching up my neck and wrapping my ribs was driving me nuts. Her scent was all around me and I wanted nothing more then to wrap my arms around her and breath in her calming vanilla scent. Add Skye's citrus scent and I was in my own personal hell. Both of them calm me, but set me on edge at the same time because I can't do what I want most. Be close to them. _I'll be back at the Hub soon enough._ I think, taking one last deep breath before continue my way to Phil's office.

Quietly and quickly slip past Fitz, who is in the kitchen. I chuckle under my breath remembering how flustered he got when I had to take off my hoodie for Jemma to look at my side. _Thought the poor guy was going to faint._ I think, stopping at the top of the stairs again. My ribs hurting me more then I thought they would. After the pain fades a little, I make my way to Phil's office door and knock on it.

"Come in." I hear Phil say on the other side of then door. I open the door and see Phil sitting behind his desk, staring at a computer screen very intently. He looks up and gives a small smile when he sees it's me. "All patched up?" He asks as I close the door. I just nod my head and take a seat on the couch, mindful of my bruised ribs.

"Talk with Maria?" I ask him as he gets from his desk chair and walks over to large black leather chair by the window.

"I did and Natasha as well." He says and I groan, throwing my head back on the couch. "They both are happy we caught Yuri and relieved you weren't hurt that badly." He continues and I lift my head up to look at him, sensing a but in there.

"But?" I ask, bracing myself for whatever I'll be expecting upon my return to the Hub.

"They weren't too happy about your plan." Phil says with a tiny bit of amusement in his voice. "I don't speak Russian, but I don't think they were very nice things Natasha said. Maria was her usual self, which means a lengthy lecture in your future. From both of them." I sigh heavily, already expecting one from Maria. Natasha will most likely wait until I'm 100% and take it out on me in the ring and then talk to me.

"I don't understand why they care so much." I say quietly, hoping that Phil will be able to shed some light on the matter. From what little I know about the three, they have known each other a number of years. Phil sighs and loosen his tie around his neck.

"I'm not sure either, Alex. They haven't told me." Phil says, looking at the floor with a confused look on his face. "I was surprised they took an interest in you, but at the same time I wasn't. With Maria it could be any number of reasons. She is a good judge of character and most likely sees something in you. It's the same with Natasha, but she also probably sees something of herself in you." He explains.

"What do you mean she sees…" My question is cut off by Phil.

"Ask her, it's her story to tell." He says gently and I nod my head. "They are close to Fury and probably are trying to keep you away from what he has planned for you. He has an obsession with using those with 'special' skills. We all know whatever he wants you to do, you will refused and it's goodbye Hub…"

"And hello Fridge." I say, cutting him off. Phil looks at me with shocked expression. "I over heard Fitz and Jemma talking before entering the lab. He said that's where Yuri will end up." I explain and he nods his head, still slightly shocked. "What's the Fridge?" I ask, giving him a look that tells him not to lie to me. He sighs again before answering.

"The Fridge is a detainment and storage facility." He says rather reluctantly. "It's where S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps dangerous prisoners and dangerous technology that can't be destroyed, yet. It's where Yuri will be kept for the rest of his life. It's location is also classified." He explains and I nod my head, looking at the blueprints behind his desk.

"Why wasn't I sent there?" I ask the question that has been on my mind since hearing about the Fridge.

"I told you, Fury wants you for something and that's why you aren't there." Phil says and I see him sitting up in the chair. "Like Maria and Natasha, he sees something in you and wants to use that. Even if you don't, he will probably not send you there but to another smaller detainment facility. We won't let him send you anywhere though." He says with conviction. I turn my head to look and I see that he means it.

"He's the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil. If he wants to send me somewhere he will." I tell him and I turn my head to look at the blue print again. "I might be better off somewhere else." I say quietly and sadly, voice trailing off a little. I feel my eyes growing heavy and the exhaustion from everything finally taking over. Out the corner of my eye I see Phil frown at my last statement.

"Your not like Yuri. Far from it and we see that." He says with a hint of anger in his voice. "I know you struggle with that, Alex. You can not let yourself be defined by what is in your DNA. Your more then that, your…"

"Special." Cutting him off again, saying it tiredly and not because I'm starting to feel exhausted. "I've been told that a lot and quit frankly, I'm tired of hearing it in relation to me." Rubbing my face with my right hand. "There is nothing special about me, expect what's in my DNA now. I have never wanted to be special, I was always perfectly happy blending in. Whatever Fury wants me for, he can shove it and send me where he wants too. A detainment facility is where I belong, I don't care that you all see something in me. I'm not special." I say tiredly, blackness coming at the edges of my vision. _Everything is finally hitting me._ I think, fighting to keep my eyes open but I know it's a losing battle with the pain pills and exhaustion from my fight. Phil takes notices, giving me a soft smile and getting up from the chair.

"Lay down, Alex." He says softly, laying a pillow down on the far end of the couch for my head. "We'll talk more in the morning."

I scoot across a bit and lay down on my right side, deciding to keep the ice pack on. I close my eyes, a mixture of exhaustion and the pain pills Jemma gave me kicking in. I barely register the blanket being place on me. The last things I register before sleep claims me are the whispered word of, "You belong with us." and a soft kiss placed on the top of my head before everything fades to black.


	10. Cockpit Conversation

Diclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. I only own Alex and any other character I may come up with in future chapters.

A/N: Hello, I'm very sorry for taking so long to update but I had a few problems with the next chapter and I didn't want to post this one without it being finished. I like to have a one chapter cushion between the one I'm posting and the one I'm currently writing. This chapter would have been up yesterday but I got into writing chapter 12 and didn't want to stop, as I was on a roll.

Someone in the reviews mentioned that they would like to see a conversation between the team about Alex after the way the last chapter ended. That wasn't really in my plan but the idea spawned this chapter. It's a conversation between Coulson and May. I felt it was more fitting then the whole team, as it was to many people/opinions to have a serious conversation like this. You will notice through out this chapter that I use May's first name rather then her last. There is a reason behind that. The conversation, to me, wasn't between Agent May and Agent Coulson but between two long time friends, Phil and Melinda. I mention that somewhere in the chapter.

One other thing I would like to mention to everyone. I will be posting updates to previous chapters over the next fews days. These updates will include missing words, grammar fixes and some changes that I felt needed to be made. The changes aren't big and don't impact the story much. One of the changes, which you'll notice in this chapter is that I changed the Hub to Headquarters or HQ for short. The more I thought on it, it felt more appropriate place. I'm not really sure if S.H.I.E.L.D. actually has a HQ but in my story they do. You don't have to reread the chapters, if you don't want to but I thought you all should know.

A question before you all go on to read the chapter. Could any of you tell me please the ages of Jemma and Skye? I read somewhere that Jemma's birthday is the same as the actresses, so I know how old she is but not Skye. That would be very helpful.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>The Hacker, Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 10

Cockpit Conversation

.

.

.

Coulson's POV

.

Shutting the door to my office with a soft click, I just stand in front of it with my hand on it staring at the wall. The conversation I just had with Alex before she fell asleep still playing in my head. I had already known that she struggled with that part of herself from conversations with Maria and Natasha earlier. To actually hear the words come out of her mouth and said with meaning is another story. _She just needs to believe in herself, believe she is more then her DNA. This could be the start of showing her that. _I think, turning my head to look at the closed door.

A few weeks after Alex was brought in, Fury asked me to talk to her. I was sceptical of me talking to her because she hadn't said a word in the three weeks she had been there. To this day, I can't believe that the Alex I met that day is the same one laying on my couch sleeping. It goes to show what a hot shower and three meals a day will do for a person. Her hair was longer then it is now, longer then Skye's. The clothes she was wearing were dirty and had holes in some places. They were also big on her. Fury told me they offered her a change of clothes but she didn't accept them. When I entered the room, I knew her eyes were on me even though her head was down a little. She looked up at me when I took the seat across from her. Her eyes darted all over my face and I noticed her nostrils flare a few times. I'm not sure if the camera's caught it but I saw the corners of her mouth turn up and her posture relax just a little. Taking this as I good sign, I introduced myself as Agent Phil Coulson. She nodded her head in response, the first one she gave. I didn't think she would answer when I asked but she told me her name. After that first meeting with Alex, I became her handler of sorts.

I felt bad for leaving her about six months later when everything first started with Loki. Maria told me she took over after me on Fury's order, reluctantly. She didn't think Alex would take to her like she surprisingly took to me, something I still don't know why. To Maria's surprise, Alex did and that started the relationship they have now. Maria also told me that not once did Alex ask where I went or if I was coming back. There was a few times she thought that Alex would but didn't. We both think she never asked either of those questions because she thought it was none of her business. After my recovery, I thought about seeing Alex again but thought better of it. I didn't want to pop back into her life after being gone for so long, only to have me gone for long periods of time. _Wouldn't be fair to her. _I think, sighing heavily and debating if it really was a good idea.

To a select few, I'm still alive but to the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm dead. Alex doesn't know that or at least I don't think she does. _I'll ask Maria the next time we talk._ Moving away from my office door and towards the cockpit. I need to talk things out and there is only one person on this plane I can do that with.

Melinda is sitting in the pilots sit with a cup of tea, it's late, and a book. The plane is on autopilot but she still likes to sit up here incase of an emergency and she needs to take the controls. She doesn't acknowledge my presence as I take a sit in the copilot chair. Melinda and I have known each other a long time and she knows I will talk in my own time, same goes for her. We can sit in silence for long periods of time with out it being uncomfortable.

"Alex is asleep in my office." I say after we have been silent for a good ten minutes. "I think it was a combination of exhaustion and the painkillers Simmons gave her." I observe, seeing Melinda close her book and set in her lap.

"She needs the rest." Melinda comments, holding the cup in both hands.

"Yeah, she does." I agree and we fall back into silence, looking out at the dark sky. "Alex believes she belongs in a detainment facility." I finally say the thought that has been weighing on my mind since Alex said those words.

"What brought that up?" Melinda asks with surprise in her voice, probably not thinking that is what was bothering me.

"She over heard Fitz and Simmons talking about the Fridge." I explain, still surprised she asked about it. It was brought up once but Fury shot that down quickly. "Asked what it was and why she wasn't sent there. I told her Fury wants her for something and that's why she isn't there. The conversation went down hill from there." Sighing and rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"How so?" Melinda simple asks.

"I told her that he sees something in her, like Maria, Natasha and I do, and wants to use her for something. Even if she doesn't agree to do what he wants her for, that he will not send her to the Fridge but a smaller detainment facility." I recap the conversation while staring directly in front of me. "I told her we wouldn't let him send her anywhere and she countered that he is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he can send her anywhere he wants too. Muttered that she was probably better off somewhere else." Frowning again as I say the words Alex said so quietly before. Out the corner of my eye, I see Melinda frown as well.

"She doesn't believe that she is truly in control of what she is." She muses with a thoughtful expression. "I can see the struggle in her eyes sometimes. It's why she is also so guarded around people. Doesn't want to get too close." Telling me her theories on Alex. Melinda has always been good at reading people, why I chose her to be my second in command.

"More then likely." I agree with a nod and lean more into the chair. "She also disagrees that she is special and is actually tired of hearing it. Said something about being perfectly happy blending in. I think that she was referring to her life before this happened to her as well. If she is, probably won't help." A bit of frustration entering my voice.

"No, it won't help." Melinda agrees before taking a sip of her tea. "I read her file before bed last night, no one has ever asked if she had a life before or any other personal questions." She points out and I remember noticing the same thing when going over Alex's file as well.

"More interested in finding out what she knows about who did this to her." I say bitterly with a shake of my head. "She told me once that she has this empty spot in her memories. That she remembers up to a certain point in time and is blank up until other point in time. I never got a chance to find out more." Sadly remembering that a few days after that conversation I had to leave.

"Maria never looked into it more with her after taking over from you?" Melinda asks curiously, furrowing her brow.

"No, she didn't. At least not officially." I answer turning to look at her. "She could have gone into it with Alex and just never written it into her files."

"I don't think she did. She might have asked but I don't think Alex gave her any answers." Melinda hypothesizes, looking out at the night sky. "When asked a question she seems to debate before answering, even if it's the simplest thing. It goes back to her not wanting to get to close to people." Closing her eyes with a sigh.

We fall silent again, each lost in our thoughts about Alex. This is why I came to Melinda to talk out my thoughts. I can tell that like Maria, Natasha and I that Alex has wormed her way into Melinda's heart. Alex has a knack for doing that to the most closed off of people and she doesn't even mean too. Whatever Alex's future at S.H.I.E.L.D. holds for her, she has a small number of high level Agents in her corner.

"What are the chances of her becoming a member of the team?" Melinda asks, breaking our silence. I close my eyes and sigh, wondering the same thing a few times.

"I'm not really sure. Like I said, Fury wants her for something but the chances of Alex agreeing to what he wants are slim." I answer with my eyes closed, with another sigh I open them to look at her. "I think she would do well as a member of this team. She would have three people close to her age around, have some sort of freedom, doing good with S.H.I.E.L.D. and maybe learn to accept who she is." I list off the main benefits of Alex's becoming a member of the team.

"Those are good points." Melinda agrees with a nod of her head. "I can think of two team members that wouldn't mind having her stick around." She says, smirking from behind her cup.

"Skye and Simmons." I state in surprise but shouldn't be. _It's May, she notices everything._

"They have taken a quick liking to her and it seems Alex has as well." She tells me, raising her eyebrow at my tone. "If its allowed, I can see a strong bond forming between the three. I see a difference in Alex when one or both are around her." She says thoughtful with a small smile.

"I see that difference too. She seems to be more relaxed." I say, remembering how she was at breakfast. As soon as Skye sat beside her, the tension from Ward being nearby seemed to just disappear.

"What's the plan for her when we land?" Melinda asks curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Maria wants to talk to her." I say, wincing internal when I say 'talk'. "After that I'm not sure. I'm hoping she'll be allowed to spend time with Fitz, Skye and Simmons until we have to leave." I say a little hopefully.

It all depends how Alex reacts to the 'talk' Maria and Natasha have with her and how far they take the protective parent lecture she is about to get. From our conversation, I think Alex still questions the motive behind why both women care about her. They said that they are working on a few things and are hoping they will be ready for when Alex returns. Maria said it's something she has been thinking of doing for a while and that my report on how well Alex has done on the Bus. I'm not sure what the plans are but both women looked happy about them.

"It all depends on what kind of mood Alex is in after the talk." I tell her honestly and Melinda just gives me a questioning look. "Maria told me that Alex locks herself away when she is in certain moods. She might be allowed to spend time with them but might want to alone after for a bit. Though it might be good for her if it's true what we believe they do for Alex." I explain and Melinda nods her head in understanding.

"I hope they aren't to harsh with her." She comments after a few minutes of being quiet. "It was a bit reckless and stupid to go in alone but it was well thought out. I have been thinking about it since she told us the plan and I can't come up with another plan that doesn't end in Ward, you or I getting seriously hurt. I just briefly fought him in the park and I found that hard to handle, even with Alex there. He was a tad sloppy in his style but he was quicker and stronger because of what he is. Makes me glad Alex is on our side, especially after the little training she has gotten from Natasha." She says, chuckling a little at the end.

"Yes, so am I." I agree with a smile. "It's probably why Fury wants her. She has the potential to be a great asset for S.H.I.E.L.D. with more training." Pursing my lips when I think back on my conversation with Alex before. She has no intention of doing whatever Fury wants her for and I fear what will become of her whenever he decides she is ready to be a part of that but refuses.

"We'll find a way to get her on the plane, Phil." Melinda assures, placing her hand on my knee. "It might not be tomorrow or any time soon, but we'll find a way." She says, punctuating what she said with a firm squeeze to my knee before removing it.

"I hope we can." I whisper, looking out the into the night sky.

We fall into a comfortable silence again, nothing more to be said. Melinda goes back to reading her book and I continue looking out at the sky. I feel a little lighter after my talk with Melinda and have a better understanding of everything regarding Alex. Her future is uncertain to me but she has a small army in her corner willing to fight for a better one then she had before S.H.I.E.L.D., whatever that was. The only real road block is Alex herself. _I'll help you, Alex. I promise._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next chapter.


	11. Unsuccessful Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. I own any characters I come up with in the writing of this story.

A/N: Hello, everyone. It's been awhile and I'm sorry about that. It's been a busy two months for me. If you don't follow me on Tumblr then you don't know that I moved to a new place, so I was busy with that. I only got internet the other day, the provider I use is quite busy and that was the earliest I could get them to come and install. Anyway, I have internet again and I'll be updating more then I have. Even though I was busy with moving, in my down time, I wrote. I have the next chapter written and the one after that half way done. I think you'll like chapter 12, thats all I'll say about the next one.

I actually didn't plan on updating on the day the new season premiere's but I thought it would be nice for you all.

Thats all I have to say, I'll let you enjoy the new chapter.

Oh, the nickname in Russian that Natasha calls Alex in this chapter, I won't be putting the translation at the end like I normally do. I'll relieve the meaning of in a later chapter. If you look it up yourself, I ask you, please, don't write the meaning in the reviews. I want it to be surprise for when I reveal it, as I have a nice conversation between two of the characters.

Alright, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>The Hacker, Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 11

Unsuccessful Conversation

Alex's POV

A jolt of pain in my ribs wakes me from my peaceful sleep. I wait for it to pass before opening my eyes to take in my surroundings. The first thing I see is carpeted floor and come to the quick conclusion that I rolled off of whatever I feel asleep on. _Right, Phil's couch. _I think, moving into a sitting position on the floor. I'm glad no one else was around because the first few minutes after waking up I forget where I am until I'm fully awake. Clint learned that the hard way a few months ago when he woke me up bright and early after returning from a mission just to give me a gift he had gotten me. _Nearly choked to death over a t-shirt. _I think, shaking my head at the memory.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I get up off the floor and plop down on the couch again. Looking out the small window near by that is the only source of light in the room, I can see that we are in the hanger at HQ. My wolf whimpers at the thought of coming back and being cooped up here. It wasn't much but I had a small amount of freedom. Before I was changed I could spend hours in my room reading, doing my homework and working on little side projects of my own. Now I can't spend more then an hour in the room they have me in at HQ without going stir crazy. It's why I spend most of my time in the training room with Natasha or Clint. I need to be moving and doing something but somedays that doesn't happen and thats where meditation and Tai Chi come in handy. Those are the days when both Clint and Natasha are away or busy with something else. Maria would spar with me but she is far busier then the other two, leaving me with a lot of free time when both of them are away. I'm not sure how I would handle being on the plane all the time the way Phil and his team are but my short time here I liked it. _Could even live with Ward being around. _I think, spotting my bag on the chair Phil sat in before I fell asleep.

A soft knock on the door to Phil's office draws my attention to it before it opens slowly and a very familiar scent hits me. _Natasha. _I think with a smile as she comes into my sight. She has the smile she only gives me as she approaches the couch.

"Good morning, shchenok." Natasha greets me once she is sitting next to me on the couch. I smile a little bigger at the nickname she uses for me. Anyone else calls me what it means, I would be very offended but it being in Russian somehow makes it less so. Natasha also says it fondly, usually while running her fingers through my hair.

"Morning, Nat." I greet her back, leaning into her touch when tries to straighten my messy hair from sleeping. "Here to take me back?" I ask even though I already know that she is.

"That and to supervise the detainee transfer." Natasha answers, resting her hand on the back of my neck. "How are you feeling?" She asks, looking at the bandage on my neck.

"Better then I was." I reply with a shrug, itching to get the bandage off because it's starting to bother me. "Yuri is already gone?" I ask her, as I reach up to scratch near the edge of the bandage.

"He was brought to a detainment room ten minutes ago." She answers, reaching out with her other hand to stop me scratching. "Are you sure that your ok? We heard a thud, it's why I came up." Holding my hand to prevent me from scratching the annoying bandage again.

"I rolled off the couch in my sleep, thats all." I reply as if I roll off of things all the time in my sleep. "Can I please take this off?" I ask referring to the bandage on my neck.

"I'll take a look at it later." Natasha replies, letting go of my hand but giving me a stern look. "Maria is waiting for us in her office with breakfast." She says while getting up off the couch and chuckles softly when I perk up at the mention of breakfast.

"Pancakes?" I question, remembering that it's Thursday and thats what they serve for breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Pancakes." She confirms with another soft chuckle as she bends down to give me a soft kiss on the forehead. "I'm happy your ok, shchenok." Cupping my cheek and looking into my eyes for a minute before kissing me on the forehead once more. "Get dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs." Straighten up and heading out of the office. I stare at the closed door with a fond smile, feeling very privileged to be one of the very few people that gets to see the softer side of the Black Widow.

Spotting the time on the wall to my left, I sigh at the thought of going back to my regular routine as get up to get to my bag. _Fun! _I think sarcastically while unzipping my bag to get dressed. I unwrap the bandages that held the ice pack in place and the ones under that, not really needing them anymore. Tossing the ice pack in the garbage and the wraps on Phil's desk for him to deal with later, I put on a grey v-neck t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I stuff what I slept in last night back into my bag and it's when I notice the jacket Fitz made is there among my other things. I take it out and fold it best I can and place it on Phil's desk beside the wraps. Finding some post-it's on his desk and grabbing a pen, I write a short note. I stick the post-it to the jacket and place it where my bag was on the chair. This way it might take Phil a little while to notice that it's there and neither him or Fitz can try and give it back to me. _Don't need it. _I think, stuffing my feet the pair of low top Chucks that were in the bottom of the my bag while sling the strap onto my right shoulder.

I slowly make my way down the stairs, trying to waste as much time as I can. Natasha, Phil and May are standing where they do the briefings. I'm a little sad that Skye and Jemma aren't around, hoping to see them one last time before I won't be able too. My access to HQ is very limited and I know they won't be allowed to go where I stay at HQ. Anywhere I go, I'm supervised and I doubt Maria would let me wander around with Skye, Jemma and Fitz. I like spending time with Maria, Natasha and Clint, but it's nice to be around people that are closer to me own age. _And two of them act like I'm normal._ I think of how Jemma and Skye act around me, not afraid to sit near me or be in a room with me. The others aren't either but that is only because they have the training to take me on.

"Did the transfer go alright?" I ask as I approach the three agents, hoping nothing went wrong while transferring Yuri over.

"He was still sedated, so the transfer went well." May answers my question.

"That's good, though he won't be happy when he wakes up." I comment, especially with the last thing he remembers was fighting me in the warehouse.

"He will only end up hurt himself. The detainment room is the best we have." Natasha informs me and they are, having been in one for a few weeks when I first got here. I didn't try anything, but I did test them a bit out of curiosity more then a will to escape. "Not even Captain America can get out of them." She says and I'm reminded of the cuffs I wear sometimes but not often around HQ.

"Shouldn't you build things to hold something like The Hulk?" I ask, always wondering why they mention Captain America and not the Hulk. To my knowledge he is stronger and can do serious damage if the stories Natasha tells me are true. "You know just in case you come across something just as strong and big." Tilting my head to the side, looking between the three agents.

"Thats a good point, but its harder to get Dr. Banner to help test something like that." Coulson finally speaks up after a minute of silence. I nod my head in understanding, knowing the struggle Dr. Banner has with his alter ego. I still struggle with the animal DNA that was added but I've gotten better with the training Natasha and Clint do with me on a semi regular basis. It's still there, just not as pronounces as before.

"We should go, I guess. Maria doesn't like to be kept waiting." I say to Natasha, turning my focus on something else and not my constant struggle to keep my wolf side at bay. I turn to May and Coulson but I'm not sure what to say to them, not knowing if this is the last time I'll see them before they leave or I'll get to see them before that.

"We'll see you after your 'talk' with Maria." May says sensing my struggle. She reaches out and squeezes my bicep, much like she before I went to fight Yuri. I just nod my head, not sure that is at all possible. Coulson just gives me one of his rare smiles and head nod before I follow Natasha out of the plane.

We pass Ward coming back on the plane from escorting Yuri to the detainment room with the security team. I growl at the look he gives Natasha as we do but a hand on my arm stops me. Natasha just shakes her head and rolls her eyes, use to men looking at her that way. _Doesn't mean I have too. _I think, glaring at the back of Ward's head over my shoulder.

I'm thankful that it's still fairly early in the morning, so there aren't that many people walking around HQ. Large groups of people aren't my favourite thing. All the noises and the mixture of scents are too much for my heighten senses. I've been working on tuning that noise out and not focus on the scents but it's still a work in progress. When I was free, I tried to avoid large populated cities and towns. Maria knows of this and is why she tries to have me moved when there is the least amount of people around. It doesn't happen often but the brief time I do have too helps me practice.

Our walk to Maria's office is silent and it unnerves me a little. Usually when Natasha escorts me somewhere, when she has the time, we talk about little things. Lately she has been helping me with learning Russian. She will often speak to me and randomly ask me what a word is. It's nice to have my own personal teacher that speaks the language fluently. Natasha has told me several times how impressed she at how quickly I'm picking it up. It helps that I have an eidetic memory, so that helps when I want to learn something new. I have no idea why I started to learn other languages but I think it was a way to past the time when I'm not doing something else. _I have a lot of that. _I think as I see Maria's office come into view.

Natasha just walks right in, as she often does. _Perks of dating the Assistant Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I guess. _I think as I follow behind her into Maria's office. I'm very familiar with her office, coming here a few times a week. It's one of the four places I spend most of my time here at HQ. The room they have me in here being on the top. I like spending time in her office because of the great view it has from the large floor to ceiling window to the right as you enter. She sometimes lets me sit on her couch that faces it and just look out. _I don't get out much._ I think as I follow Natasha with my eyes as she makes her way over to Maria in a heated discussion with someone. She perches herself on the desk just out of camera range to offer silent comfort as the conversation seems to be getting more heated.

I set my bag down beside one of the chairs beside the couch and plop down in it to patiently wait for Maria to be done. _Must be nice. _I think as Natasha gives Maria a fond smile. My gaze drifts to the window and nice view outside, even better at this time of day. Maria and Natasha tried to hide the fact they were together from me when they both started taking an interest in me. It wasn't hard for me to deduce but I kept the fact I knew from them and waited for them to tell me, if they wanted too. They told me a few months after we started whatever this is and were surprised when I casually told them I already knew. I quickly assured them that it wasn't obvious and they did a good job of remaining professional around others and myself. They asked how I knew and I told them that their scents were faintly on the other. I told them I didn't have a problem with them being together and that I wouldn't tell anyone. _Not that anyone would believe me anyway. _I think, following a bird flying by until it disappears. Sometimes I get a little jealous of them. Not them specifically, their relationship. I've never had someone look at me the way Maria and Natasha look at each other. Lately the jealousy has morphed into sadness when I see them together and see the type of relationship they have. My heart clenches with the knowledge that I'll never be able to have that, not with what I am. _More alone then I was before. _I think sadly as I continue to gaze out the window.

A loud, frustrated sigh draws my attention away from the window and to Maria. I'm not sure what her conversation was about, tuning it out because its probably not meant for my ears, but it doesn't seem like it ended very well. Feeling my eyes on her, Maria looks over in my direction and frown turns into the smile she only gives me and Natasha. A knock on her office door interrupts what ever she was going to say. I already know who, actually what, is on the other side of the door. _Breakfast._ I think excitedly, my somber mood lifting a little at the prospect of one of my favourites. The door opens after Maria calls to 'come in' and the smell of pancakes and bacon hit when the doors open. They set the three trays on the coffee table as Maria directed them too before quickly making an exit out of the office.

"The one with the apple juice is yours." Maria says as she walks over from her desk with Natasha to join me. I quickly check the three trays for the one with the apple juice and of course it's the one furtherest from me. "It should have extra of everything, June wasn't on shift this morning." She continues, mentioning the head of the cafeteria staff that took a shining to me from our first meeting. In her words I was too skinny, which got a laugh out of me.

"Her son is getting married this weekend." I mention as I get up to get my tray of food. "She took today and Friday off so she can get there early and spend time with family." Sitting back down in the chair with the tray in my lap. I hum in approval when I notice they did give me extra of everything.

"How do you know that?" Maria asks as she fixes her coffee to her liking.

"She told me." I say in a 'duh' tone of voice with my mouth full of bacon. "Hey." I say indignantly when a sugar packet hits me in the head.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Natasha scolds me and get another sugar packet in the head for rolling my eyes at her. She raise her eyebrow in challenge, daring me to do something and I just hold my hands up in surrender. I resist the urge to roll my eyes again when she smiles triumphantly at me and just toss the two sugar packs on the coffee.

We mostly eat in silence but sometimes Natasha and Maria will talk about little things. I'm not up for conversation, getting prepared for the scolding after we are done eating. They tell me that Clint should be back from his mission in a few days if all goes well. He has been gone for almost two weeks but that is nothing unusual. Clint likes to go on long missions more then Natasha does. Natasha has a reason to be close to HQ but I get the feeling Clint wants to be away and doing something. He is more restless then I am but I have a good reason too, though I'm sure he does too. I've never asked him about it, figuring if he wanted me to know he'll tell me. It's probably none of my business anyway.

"How long did you know Yuri before you escaped?" Maria asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I swallow the mouthful of pancake I have in my mouth before answering, throwing a look at Natasha after I do.

"Not long, a few months maybe." I answer, cutting into whats left of my pancakes. "It was hard to tell in the Facility, seeing as there was no windows." I add, putting a forkful of pancake into my mouth.

"Do you think he has been there this whole time?" Natasha asks, holding out her plate for me to take the two slices of bacon still on it.

"He could have been. You'll have to ask him." I answer, happily taking the bacon off her plate. "I escaped from there three years ago. A lot could have happened since I've been gone." I add before taking a bite out my newly acquired bacon.

"You've never said how you managed to escape." Maria points out, setting her finished tray on the coffee table. "It couldn't have been easy to do." Leaning back into the couch with her coffee cup.

"I would like to point out that you've never asked how I did." I say, giving her a pointed look before finishing the last of my pancakes. "It's a long story and yes, it wasn't an easy thing to do. Took a great deal of patience and time to pull off. I think you'll both be impressed though." Smiling at them, which Natasha only returns.

"I hope it was better plan then the one to capture Yuri." Maria says sternly, internally smacking myself for walking into that one. Though it looks like Natasha had no idea.

"Not really, I knew the plan to capture Yuri would work." I say, setting my finished tray on the table with the others. "There was a very slim chance that my escape plan would work. Still surprised I made it out, to be honest." I say, shaking my head at how close I came to not making it out.

"There wasn't a chance of you getting seriously injured escaping." Maria says, setting down her cup on the coffee table and moving to the edge of the couch. "A few seconds longer and he could have choked you to death, Alex. It was reckless to go in there on you own." She scolds, giving me the look she once gave Natasha when she did something stupid on a mission.

"Not a chance of getting seriously injured escaping." I repeat her words, tone turning icy. "No, I just would've been tazered, dragged back to the cell they kept me in and once I came around from that, would probably be put in the arena to get the shit beat out of me until I was unconscious. Yeah, no chance of getting seriously injured there." I scoff, crossing my arms. "I was protecting Coulson's team." I tell them.

"At the risk of your own life." Maria snaps at me, standing up from the couch so she is looking down at me. "He killed all those people without thought and he would have done the same with you. Did you not think of that?" She asks me, putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course I did." I answer as if I'm being asked about the weather. "If it wasn't for the people at the Facility I would have been a long time ago. That's how badly I've been beaten while fighting in the arena. I can handle a few bruised ribs and cuts on my neck. It's not the worst injury I've had, you both should know." I say, referring to the extensive medical exam I was given a few weeks after I was brought in. "You should also know I heal a little quicker then others. What would normal take you weeks to recover from is half it would take me." Motioning to my already healing wounds. "Also, while my ribs were only bruised, anyone else and they would have been broken for sure. I was protecting Coulson's team, my life is not worth more then theirs. I wasn't going to risk any of theirs to capture an out of control me. It wasn't and isn't worth it." I tell her as calmly as I can, not wanting this to escalate to much.

"Your life is worth the same as any agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha says with conviction.

"Just because you say it is, doesn't make it true." I say back, a little bite to my words. "I'm not an agent. I'm not an asset either. I'm just something to puzzle together and when you do, I'll be shipped off to one of your secret detainment facilities. I've been here two years but I'm still treated like I got here two weeks ago. Not even you can change that." I direct towards Maria, who seems a little shocked by my words. I have never spoken up about my situation here before, accepting the fact that its the way it will always be. It's gotten marginally better since both women have taken an interest in me but don't have the power to completely change that.

"I can change that." Maria says, voice a little softer then it was before.

"No, you can't." I say through gritted teeth, balling my left hand in fist to calm myself a little. "The only person that can is Director Fury and I don't see him doing that unless I agree to whatever he wants from me. We all know I'm not going to and since I have no use, its off to a detainment centre for me." I say, calming a little when I feel my nails dig into my palm. _Need to clip them._ I think, looking at the crescent shaped marks in my palm.

"We won't let that happen. I'll find a place for you. Natasha and Clint will continue working with you so your skills can improve." Maria says with conviction, hands fisted at her side. "We'll show him you can be an asset to S.H..I.E.L.D. You have potential in you to do good things with us. We are not letting you rot in a detainment facility for the rest of your life." Crossing her arms over her chest in finality.

"Be safer if I did." I mutter under my breath, running my hand through my already messy hair.

"What was that?" Natasha questions with a raised eyebrow.

"I said, be safer if I did." I say louder this time and a hard stare at both women.

"You don't mean that." Natasha states with a little shake of her head.

"I do." I say staring into her shocked eyes. "While I'm in control now and have been in control longer then any other subject that the Facility has had, it doesn't mean I can't still lose it. I'm a ticking time bomb and one day, maybe one soon, I'll be just like Yuri. The sooner you all realize that, the better. If you don't and someday I do and we continue with the way things are going, will any of you be able to put a bullet in me?" I ask, looking between the two women who I've become close too in a short time.

"It wouldn't come to that." Maria says quietly.

"It could." I say forcefully, moving to the end of the chair. "I'm pretty sure neither of you were suppose to get this invested in me." I say, scratching at the area near the bandage still on my neck. "Can I go now or do want to scold me some more?" I ask, wanting to really be alone in the room they keep me in here.

"There was actually something we wanted to talk about with you." Maria says as she turns to head over to her desk.

"Can it wait?" I ask with a sigh, getting up from the chair and picking up my bag. "I just want to alone for a little while." I say, slinging the strap of the bag onto my shoulder. Maria turns around half way to her desk with a little frown on her face.

"Yeah, I guess it can wait." She says, sharing a look of concern with Natasha.

"Come on, shchenok. I'll walk you over." Natasha says as she walks over to me standing by the door. I nod my head and turn the handle to open it.

"I'll see you later, Alex." Maria calls out before we exit the office. I look over my shoulder at her with a small smile.

Natasha and I head to the room I'm kept in slowly and in silence, like we did to Maria's office. The conversation probably didn't turn out the way Maria and Natasha thought it would, if the concerned look they shared before leaving is anything to by. I shouldn't have let it get to me but where the conversation went brought up things I struggle with on a daily basis. None of them should have gotten this invested in me because it will make it all the more harder to do what needs to be done if one day I do lose control of what ever I am.

Before I know it, we standing in front of the door to the room and Natasha is entering the access code to open the door. I don't remember much of the walk here as I was lost in thought. The familiar whoosh of the door opening sounds seconds after the code is entered and I walk in with Natasha following.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Natasha asks from just inside the door way.

"No, I'm good." I say, tossing my bag by the hamper in the corner by the tiny bathroom that's attached to the room.

"I'll come by to bring you to the cafe for lunch." She says as I flop onto the single bed in the room. I hum in the back of my throat as a response, staring at the tile on the ceiling like I have done hundreds of time before. "I'll see you later, shchenok." Natasha says quietly and I bite the inside of my cheek at the tiny hint of sadness in her voice. She leaves the room without a reply from me.

I stare at the ceiling for a little longer before getting up and walk over to the door to the panel that is off to the side. With a hard press of my finger some of the lights in the room turn off and I'm shrouded in near darkness, just what I like when I want to me alone with my thoughts. I flop back on the bed, kicking my shoes off the side of the bed. Somedays I can get my thoughts and feelings back in order before the next time someone comes and gets me to go get something to eat. Others, I can't and I'll stay in the room with most of the lights off for the rest of the day or more depending on what was talked about. I'd rather be alone then be around people, not making for great company either. I found out once, earlier on in my time here, that if I didn't take a 'time out' of sorts, that I lash out unnecessarily.

The past few days have been more then overwhelming for me. With voicing some of my darker times at the Facility, what happened with Ward yesterday, facing Yuri again and most importantly Skye and Jemma. I shake my head from following that train of thought. _It's not worth the pain. _I think, rolling onto my right side and hugging the extra pillow to my chest. _They'll be leaving soon, anyway. _I think, my wolf whimpering as I stare at the wall a few feet in front of me. _I'll be here awhile. _I think, sigh heavily and hugging the pillow tighter to my chest as I try to put stray thoughts and feeling back into a box.


	12. Chatting over a Cuppa

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. I only own Alex and any other character I may come up with.

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the wait. I have no excuse to why I haven't posted this chapter sooner except my own thoughtlessness. It's no excuse and I'm sorry. I want to do better and have regular updates for you. This will be a longish A/N as I have a few things to discuss with you that I have thought about since the last time I posted.

I haven't done this in a while because I haven't really checked and I don't normally. Thank you to all of you that follow and favourite this story. It means a lot to me to see the emails in my inbox. There are 122 of you following and over 60 of you favourited it. Someone even put it in a community, which is very nice of whoever did that. I appreciate every one of you that like this story enough to follow and favourite it. I won't make any promises but I'll do my best to update more frequently then I have.

In the previous A/N I mentioned you would like this chapter and I hope you do. It's a little one on one between Alex and Jemma, something I felt was needed. I did this chapter in Jemma's POV, as we haven't really had many chapters through her point of view. The POV's for this story will mainly be Alex, Skye, Jemma and the sporadic Coulson. I'll have someone else's POV but it will depend on what it going in that specific chapter.

This next part will be about where the story will be heading, as I've been thinking about it a bit while watching the second season. I have come to the decision that this story will follow the first season up to the Hydra mess but without the GH.325 drug that saved Skye and Coulson's life, the alien thing, Skye's father or the obelisk and city that is the second season. I'm just not touching that and doesn't really fit with what I'm going with. Hope that made sense and you're all ok with that. (If you did not, say something and I'll make it clear in the next A/N or reply to your comment.) I started writing this story before Skye got shot and everything with Hydra happened and was going to stick with the show as much as possible but with Alex added as a member. Instead of what the show is actually focusing on, my story will focus on Alex and all the mysteries that surround her. I have some ideas and I guess that is what I have been busy with.

This is the second last thing, I swear. As I've been writing later chapters, I've wondered something that I want your opinion on. In Iron Man 2 and Avengers and on Wiki page, Natasha's last name is Romanoff but I've seen it spelt Romanov, which I've been using. Do you all have a preference or does it matter? I want to use the correct one but I'm not hundred percent sure, so any help would be much appreciated.

Last thing and it's some news, exciting news (to me anyway). I got a PM asking my permission to translate this story into French and I agreed for them to do it. Their username is Rommie Eva Mitchell. If your first language is French, watch out for that. They haven't posted the translation yet, last I checked.

That's all, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>The Hacker, The Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 12

Chatting over a Cuppa

Jemma's POV

Skye and I were both a little sad to find Alex was already gone when we exited our Pods this morning. We both had hoped to see her one more time before she had to leave to where she is kept here at HQ. Coulson assured us we would see her at lunch. To distract myself, I helped Fitz do an inventory check on what we needed to restock and surprisingly Skye helped. I think she also wanted to do something to keep herself busy. She ignored Ward when he came to get her to train in the training facility they have here at HQ. Since the incident with Alex the other day, she has been giving Ward the cold shoulder when it's not mission related. Skye told me last night she is still unhappy with Ward about what he did to Alex. I agree with her on the fact that he could have seriously hurt Alex if the electric current was higher or he held it down longer on the setting he had it on. Ward left when it was clear Skye wasn't going to come along and in even more brooder way then normal.

When lunch time rolled around, we both made our way to the cafeteria. Fitz tagged along with us as well, his fear of Alex less then it was but still there. Coulson was standing outside the cafeteria doors with a beautiful red headed woman in a blouse and suit pants. They both looked a little concerned as they talked and I had a feeling it was about Alex. The red headed woman schooled her features when she saw us approaching but I could still see the concern in her eyes. Coulson apologize to us before informing us that Alex wouldn't be able to make it for lunch. He wouldn't answer why when Skye asked and told us she might be able to come to dinner but there was a possibility she wouldn't. The red headed woman apologized also and gave us all a small smile before walking down one of the halls.

Lunch was quiet among us, even Fitz was hoping to see Alex again. He wanted to talk to her about the jacket, not having the chance to last night. Skye was unusually quiet for her. I asked if she was alright after Fitz left to go check on something and she just shrugged her shoulders. She confided that she was really hoping to see Alex again and is a little worried about the reason she couldn't come. I told her I was as well but it sounded and looked like Coulson and the red headed woman aren't trying to keep her hidden away or keep her from spending time with us. She agreed and pointed out that Coulson was positive we would see her at lunch. He did look certain we would be seeing Alex and genuinely sorry that he was mistaken. We finished our lunch and Skye asked me to give her a tour of HQ, well to the places she was able to go with the bracelet on her.

Alex didn't make it for dinner, which made Skye and I more worried then we were at lunch. Even Coulson looked a little worried when he came over to our table to tell us. He told us honestly that she was not being kept away from us but didn't elaborate further, much to Skye's annoyance. After dinner, Skye and I went to her guest quarters they assigned her for our stay and watched a movie on the t.v. they have in the room. It felt like a date but neither of us called it that, not feeling right to me to calling it that. I went to my guest quarters next door after with a kiss on the cheek from Skye, close to my lips. When I entered, I plopped down on the bed. My thoughts were going a mile a minute and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Checking the time on my watch, I decided to head to the cafeteria for a late night cup of tea.

That's where I am now, at three minute's past eleven at night, in the cafeteria. I'm slowly drinking my second cup of tea, looking out the floor to ceiling windows that over look the rooftop court yard, thankful that the cafeteria is open all night. The sound of a plate being slid across the table draws my attention away from the windows and look down to a small plate with a muffin on it. I look over to my right to thank the person for the muffin and stop short at who is standing there. With a tray full of food, Alex looks down at me with a small smile and tilt of her head.

"Mind if I join you?" She asks, motioning with her head at the chair opposite me.

"I don't mind at all." I say with a happy smile.

"I don't know what your favourite is so I went with a safe bet and got you blueberry." Alex says as she sets down her tray full of food and slides the chair to sit on. "Unless your allergic to blueberries then I can take it back and get you a different one." She says a little worried upon just realizing this fact.

"I'm not allergic so blueberry is fine." I tell her with a smile and she nods her head. "I didn't think they still had baked goods." I say as I peal off the wrapper on the bottom.

"They don't but I'm friendly with the guy that works the night shift." She says unwrapping her utensils from a napkin. "I saw you sitting here and thought you'd like a little something to go with your tea." Cutting into one of the chickens covered in gravy.

"Your going to eat all of that?" I ask in astonishment at the amount of food she had.

"Sadly, yes I am." She says before eating a forkful of mashed potatoes. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, as well." She adds after swallowing.

"Skipping meals is not good, Alex." I scold her and she slumps her shoulders a little, giving me an apologetic look. "Eating large meals doesn't make up for it, either." Loosing some of the scolding tone to my voice as I watch Alex trying eat a large forkful of peas without any dropping off the fork.

"This is my normal meal size." She says around the mouthful of peas and cutting into the chicken. "Sorry." She mumbles when she takes notice of the look I give her at talking with her mouthful. "I have a large appetite due the added DNA. I'd never be able to eat all of this before." She says after swallowing the peas and gesturing with her knife to the plate of food.

"Being here must nice for you then," I say as she busy's herself with eating her meal. "I'm sure it was hard to find a proper meal before S.H.I.E.L.D. Here you get three meals a day." Continuing my train of thought and Alex nods her head in agreement.

"I'm ashamed to say sometimes I had to resort to stealing food," She says sadly, poking at the second chicken breast with her fork. "Not my finer moments but I had no other means. I had to keep up as much of my strength as I could incase who ever made me found me and I had to run or fight." She explains, staring intently at the chicken she still poking with her fork. I reach slowly across the table and rest my hand on the one holding the knife.

"You did what anyone trying to survive would do." I tell her and she slowly looks up to meet my eyes. A smile slowly creeps onto her face and she nods in agreement. She returns to eating her meal contentedly in silence as I slowly eat the muffin she got for me. I notice that her eyes flick occasionally over my right shoulder but don't linger long.

"What are you doing down here so late?" Alex asks when she is nearly done her meal.

"My thoughts wouldn't slowdown to let me sleep," I answer her carefully, unsure if I should reveal that she was at the center of my racing thoughts. "So I decide that I'd come down to have a cuppa to help relax a little." Raising my half full cup of tea.

"Must be something important to have you sitting alone drinking tea near the middle of the night." Alex observes before finishing off the last of her mashed potatoes.

"You could say that but they have quieted down," I reply back biting my lip to stop from laughing as Alex shoves the last bite of her chicken in her mouth along with what was already in there. _She looks like a chipmunk with all that food in mouth. _I think, watching amusedly as she tries to chew everything in her mouth. "You should be carefully, your throat muscles are still healing." I tell her half heartedly, to amused to full on scold her.

"They're fine." She's says once she swallows. "Tea must have worked then." She says, getting back on topic.

"It wasn't just the tea." I say quietly, staring into my mug of tea. "I was worried about you, thats why I'm here." I confess, slowly looking up at a surprised Alex.

"Me?" She questions, looking at me with wide eyes and an expression a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Yes, you," I reply, looking her right in the eye. "Skye and I woke up and you were already gone," I begin to explain and Alex looks apologetically at me. "Coulson assured us that we would see you at lunch but we didn't. He, and a red headed woman, told us that you wouldn't make it to lunch but it wasn't because they were keep you away from us. Coulson said you may come to dinner but…" I trail off, looking back down into my mug.

"I didn't make that either," Alex finishes for me sadly. I nod my head, not looking up from my mug. "I'm sorry, Jemma," She apologizes, tentatively reaching out and covering one of my hands on my mug with one of hers, like I had with her earlier. "I wasn't there when you both woke up because I had left already to speak with A.D. Hill. It didn't go so well and it brought up some unpleasant thoughts. I'm not very good company when that happens and I prefer to be alone. That's where I've been all day. It sometimes takes awhile. I didn't know that I'd be allowed to see you both or I would have tried harder to get out of it. I am sorry." Alex explains, apologizing again at the end.

"You didn't know, so there is no need to apologize," I tell her, looking up at her. "You needed the time to sort through your thoughts, everyone needs that every now and then. Rushing doesn't help either, we would have been able to tell something was bothering you." I say to assure her, moving my hand so I'm holding her hand a little.

"I still feel bad," She says quietly, glancing over my shoulder again. "I think that's what A.D. Hill tried to tell me before I left but I blew her off. Maybe it would have helped if I had known. I don't have many people I can talk with around HQ." Alex confesses a little sadly.

"You don't?" I question but know that everything related to Alex is classified at high levels. _I wouldn't be able to know if Coulson wasn't our team leader. _I think.

"Nope, just a few people on a regular basis. Most have no idea who I am or what I'm dong here," She answers, running her free index finger around the rim of the bottle of apple juice she had with her dinner. "I'm pretty sure some of the security guards have no clue why they need to guard me. Everyone that had to deal with me in the early days had to sign documents that they wouldn't say anything. Only a select, hand picked few know about me around here. Well, now your team." She adds the last part with a little smile.

"Must still be lonely." I point out, wanting to steering clear of everything else she mentioned. _Above my pay grade. _I think, taking a sip of my tea.

"Not really," Alex replies, flicking her eyes over my shoulder again. "I'd rather have a couple of people to talk too then nobody at all." She says with a smile, looking at whatever it is over my shoulder.

Curious at to what it is, I turn my head in the direction she is looking at. My eyes widen when they land on the red headed woman who was with Coulson earlier to inform us about Alex. She is sitting at a table near the doors with a mug and a tablet propped up in front of her.

"That's her. The red headed woman I mentioned before." I say, turning back to Alex.

"She's here to keep an eye on me," Alex replies, leaning back in the chair but not letting go of my hand. "We were going to sit together but I spotted you and she insisted I sit with you, not that I needed much prodding too. I wasn't going to let you sit by yourself or the chance to talk to you again. Didn't know I was going to be able to see you all while your here." She says, focusing on the red headed woman behind me.

"Coulson said that you would be able too while we are here," I say, not ignoring the fact she never said the red headed woman's name but letting it go for the time being. "You didn't think you would be?" I ask her and bite my lip when she lets go of my hand to cross her arms.

"No, I didn't," She answers simply and to the point. "My privileges around HQ are limited. I always have someone to escort me around. Usually it's her," Alex points in the direction of the red headed woman. "But she can't always do it. It's usually two or three security guards, depending on how many are walking about," She continues and her tone has hardened just slightly. "It's why I didn't think I'd be able to see any of you again. I only get escorts when I have to be somewhere and I don't think they would waste anyones time to let me walk around the building with all of you." She adds with shrug.

"Your not a threat to anyone." I state firmly and Alex smiles at little.

"I could be though," She replies, resting her crossed arms on the table. "Their just being cautious and I don't blame them. While I don't want my freedom, I'm safer and better off here, there is still the possibility of losing control. The more people that escort me around, the less others will get hurt. It's why they put the chip in my shoulder, as an extra precaution." Alex explains, her tone softening a little from the hardness it had before.

"You seem in control to me." I comment and Alex smiles at me, causing me to lose my breath with how much it lights up her face. _She needs to smile more. _I think, making a promise to myself to try and get her to smile more.

"That's on the outside." Alex says, pushing her chair back. "Come on, I think it's time for you to get some sleep." Adding my empty mug and plate to her tray before picking it up.

"We'll see each other tomorrow, right?" I ask as we walk over to deposit her tray.

"I'm not sure but I'd like too," She says, placing her tray on one of the racks. "I'd like to apologize to Skye about today, especially if she is as worried as you were." Turning around to face me.

"She'll just be happy your alright," I say as we slowly make our way over to the red headed woman, who is waiting by the doors. "Skye has a bit of an overactive imagination." Chuckling a little with a shake of my head.

"But it's one of the things you like about her." Alex comments with a small smile.

"Yeah, it is." I say fondly and Alex nods her head with that small smile, an unreadable look in her eye. We continue our slow walk in silence.

The red headed woman has a smile on her face as she watches us approach her. She is dressed more casual then she was earlier, probably gotten ready to settle in for the night. From the way she holds herself, I'd say she is a field agent and a skilled one at that. She is quite beautiful and couldn't be much older then I am. I can't help but feel self-conscious with just the three of us.

"We haven't been introduced," The red headed woman says when we reach her. "I'm Agent Romanov. It's nice to meet you." She says holding her hand for me to shake. My eyes widen when I recognize the name.

"I'm Agent Simmons, nice to meet you too." I say in shock at meeting in person the woman behind many rumours and stories.

"I know. I was there when Coulson briefed A.D. Hill." Agent Romanov replies with a little smile. "Thank you for taking care of Alex. I know they weren't serious injuries but she tends to lessen them to avoid treatment. Alex doesn't like doctors." She says in a teasing tone towards Alex, who huffs and crosses her arms.

"See how much you like them after your DNA as been altered," Alex says with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. "Your one to talk anyway. Your just has bad as me when it comes to doctors." She fires back, a small smug smile on her face.

"Fair enough." Agent Romanov say holding up her hands. "You'll see her tomorrow, I promise." She directs to me, while glancing at Alex and pushing a door open with her foot. "For now, good night." She says with a barely there smile, holding open the door Alex with her body.

"Good night, Jemma." Alex says with a little smile, following after Agent Romanov. "Hope you can sleep now." Holding the door for me as I follow her out. She gives me a small wave before following Agent Romanov down one of the halls.

"Good night, Alex." I call after her with a wave, watching them leave for a minute.

With a sigh I slowly turn to head down the hall that will lead back to my guest quarters. Seeing Alex and hearing the reason behind why we weren't able to see her did help in quieting my thoughts. I'm glad that we got to spend that time together as we hadn't had that much time on the Bus. Not one on one like we did. We were always with someone else. Skye did more then me, so I don't feel as badly that I got to see her and she didn't after being worried about her all day. With the assurance of Agent Romanov that we will be seeing Alex tomorrow, even though Alex seems unsure, I can finally sleep without tossing and turning like I probably would have. I enter my guests quarters with a small smile and more relaxed then when I left earlier.


	13. Free to Roam

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. I only own Alex.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited since the last update. It's much appreciated.

This chapter is basically filler as it got away from me. I wanted something specific to happen in this chapter but thought it deserved it's own chapter which is next chapter and again mostly filler. Sadly, our girls won't be in the same place for much longer and will be separated for a bit of time. It's for the best as all three have things to work out and the time away will help with that. Fear not, though. The chapters until they reunite will be, hopefully, good and help move things along as I believe it's time too. A little teaser for one of them is a fun, fluffy field trip with Natasha, Maria and Alex. I think you'll enjoy it, as I had fun plotting it out.

A small note for this chapter: Take notice of how Alex doesn't call the room she stays in 'her' room, just 'the room'. It will be relevant next chapter.

I truly do appreciate all of you who have followed and favourited this story and those who put it in a community. It brings a smile to my face at seeing the email notification that someone has favourited or followed. I want you all to know I keep them as I remember that people like my story for the days I lose inspiration. I also want to thank those of you who have taken the time to write a review. Reading how much you enjoy the chapter makes it all worth continuing this story. It's another reminder that people like my story. Sometimes I wish I could do something for all other then this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy.

That's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>The Hacker, The Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 13

Free to Roam

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

I'm waiting patiently on my bed with my Russian language book. Natasha will be showing up any minute to take me to the cafeteria for breakfast. I usually start my day by going to the training room and hit the punching for an hour but my ribs aren't completely healed and I also had a pretty late night. On the walk back to the room last night, Natasha seemed very interested in how my conversation with Jemma went. By the questions she was asking me, I sensed she was fishing for something but I wasn't giving her the information she wanted. There wasn't or isn't anything to tell anyway and if there was I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

The opening of the door to the room brings me out of my thoughts. Natasha walks into the room, followed by Maria with the leather folder I often see her with clutched to her chest. I sit up in surprise at seeing her here this morning, thinking it would just be Natasha like it normal is when she isn't away.

"This is a surprise." I say, moving to the edge of the bed and hanging my long legs over.

"Good morning, Alex," Maria greets with a semi-serious expression. "Feeling better I'm told." She says with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am." I say with an even tone, throwing Natasha a look. She looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"That's good to hear," Maria says while pulling the only chair in the room closer to the bed. "Now that your up to talking, there is something we want to talk to you about that I wanted to yesterday." She says, sitting in the chair in front of where I am on the bed and setting the leather folder in her lap. Natasha comes to sit next to me on the bed.

"I'm being transferred to another facility, aren't I?" I question her, it's the first thing that always pops into my head when she says she wants to talk to me about something. Natasha being here would help soften the blow a little and I appreciate what they are doing. My wolf whimpers at the thought of not seeing all those it's close to here and I feel sad that I won't either.

"What!?" Maria exclaims, a little out of character for her. "No, your staying right here. Why would you think that?" She questions me, a wide eyed expression on her face.

"I don't know, it's the first thing that pops into my head when theres something you want to talk about." I admit quietly, hanging my head a little so she doesn't see my face. I feel Natasha wrap her arm around my shoulder and leaning into my side a little.

"Shchenok, your staying here with us. As long as we have a say in the matter, your here." Natasha tells me firmly, giving me a kiss on my temple for good measure. Out of the two of them, Natasha is the more affectionate. I don't mind that she is, having been a number of years since I've had anyone show me any kind of affection.

"Fury is very impressed with the work you did with Coulson's team," Maria says, sounding closer then she had been. Looking up, I see she has moved the chair closer. "He wasn't thrilled with your plan but agreed with your assessment that it was the only viable one where others didn't get hurt. Wasn't too happy about the little incident with Agent Ward, either. He's letting Coulson handle that though. With the good report from both me and Coulson, he signed off on what I have been work on for a while." She tells me and a genuine smile graces her face, something I don't see often.

"Is this thing you've been working on what you wanted to talk with me about?" I ask her, my curiosity peaking.

"You said that I couldn't change how things were for you around here," Maria says while unzipping the leather folder in her lap. "I can change that and I have," She states, giving me a secret smile. "It's why I sent you to help Coulson's team when the mission came up. It was the final piece that I needed for what I have been working on the last few months." She says flipping open the leather folder. I watch her with a puzzled look, turning to Natasha for answers. She just gives me the same secret smile that Maria did.

"You had this planned?" I ask as I watch her take something out of a pocket in the leather folder on her lap.

"Not this exactly. I wanted to see how well you did," Maria says, resting her hand with what ever she took out of the pocket on top of the papers. "I wasn't expecting the mission to be tracking someone like you but when I saw it was, I thought it would be perfect for you. An added bonus was who it was assigned to." She explains to me, her secret smile returning.

"You wanted me to go on a mission with a team?" I ask for clarification, completely confused by this conversation.

"Yes, I did," She answers, still with that secret smile on her face. "Minus that little incident with Ward, you did very well. You proved that we can trust you, not that we didn't before, and that you are in control and won't harm anyone or try to escape again. With Coulson's glowing recommendation, I was able to finally get you approved." Maria explains, finally holding out what she has in her hand to me.

"Approved for what?" I ask taking what she is holding out.

"To be an agent," Natasha answers happily from next to me. "Or at least on your way to becoming one," She says as I stare the i.d badge I see many of the agents wear around HQ. "You have the training down, on account of me. All you need is to learn protocol, which Maria and I will teach you while also continue your training with me and sometimes Clint." She explains, while giving my shoulder her hand is resting on a firm squeeze.

I stare at the plastic i.d badge with a little picture of me in my hand disbelievingly. This is not how I expected this conversation to go. I've always thought I would become an asset of S.H.I.E.L.D., used when my skills were needed or used for whatever Fury wanted me for. Becoming a full on agent never crossed my mind, thinking they would never trust me completely to let that happen.

"What does this mean?" I ask, still not completely understanding what is happening.

"It means no more escorts everywhere you go," Maria answers, moving to sit on my other side. "You now have the freedom to go where ever you want, whenever you want. This i.d. badge allows that." She says, pointing to the i.d. badge in my left hand that I haven't looked up from.

"There are certain areas you won't be allowed, which I'll show you later," Natasha informs me. "You have the same clearance level as I do, so that means you can go to quite a few places around HQ." Pointing to the clearance level under my picture, which is pretty resent looking.

"Level 7. Why that level?" I ask, thinking that I would start at the lowest level.

"You know information that lower levels don't." Maria answers, resting her hand on the opposite shoulder of Natasha.

"Oh, right." I say when it clicks in my brain all that I probably shouldn't know, but do because of them and Clint.

"You deserve this, Alex," Maria says, as if reading my thoughts. "Since you have been here, you have tried to prove you are more the DNA that was added. We've seen that and is why we took an interest in you. I know you still struggle and have doubts and fears about what you are but we hope with this it will help change that. That this shows you that we believe that you can do good things with what was done to you." She tells me with conviction.

"Is this what Fury wants from me?" I ask, hoping that it is and I don't have to keep my guard up waiting for him to drop it on me at an inconvenient time.

"It's a step in the right direction, were his words when he signed off on it," Natasha says in an even tone. "I think he had everything planned from the moment you were caught. It's how he operates." She says in a bitter tone.

"Maybe it's not as bad as we are thinking," I say trying to ease the tension that entered the small room. "What if he just wants me to be his personal bodyguard. That wouldn't be too bad. I'd still be able to see you two." Giving them a little smile.

"Never thought of that," Maria says quietly, mostly to herself. "It's a possibility but until he comes forward with what he is planning, I'm not ruling anything out." She says, taking her arm off and standing from the bed.

"For now, enjoy your free reign of HQ," Natasha says, also getting off the bed. "We have another meeting, so go to the cafeteria for breakfast. I'll meet you there to show you the areas your not permitted to go. Ok?" She informs, standing facing me in front of the bed.

"Yeah, sounds good. One thing before you both go," I say while clipping the i.d. badge to the hood of my S.H.I.E.L.D. issue hoodie. "Nobody is going freak out seeing me walk on my own, right?" I question just to be clear and I don't cause a scene walking around on my own.

"Nobody is going to freak out, promise." Maria assures me, even using the same words I did.

"The reason anyone paid attention to you was because of the security team escorting you," Natasha says, shoving her hands in her suit pant pockets. "Now, with how busy everybody is, they won't take a second look at you walking around. They'll also see the i.d. badge." She says, pointing the badge clipped to my hood.

"Just want to make sure," I say, getting up off the bed myself. "You both know I'm still working on how I react when confronted." I say, shoving my hands into the pockets of the hoodie.

"Your getting better, though." Natasha says, giving me the smile she does when I do something good while training.

"Are both too busy to have a meal with me today?" I ask as we make our way to the door.

"I'm leaving for a meeting in Washington after lunch," Maria tells me in an apologetic tone, giving me a smile to match. "I'll be back later but after dinner. Natasha should be able to have dinner with you, though. When I get back, we have a surprise for you." She says sharing a look with Natasha.

"Yes, I think you'll like this better then the i.d. badge." Natasha says, flicking my newly awkward badge. "Though you might have other plans for dinner." Giving me the same look she had when she questioned me about my conversation with Jemma.

"Be safe in Washington," I direct to Maria, ignoring Natasha all together. "I doubt I'll like anything better then a little plastic card that gives me the freedom to walk where I want. Any chance you could bring me back a souvenir?" I ask Maria with a smirk.

"I'll see what I can do," Maria answers with a little smile. "I'll see you later, enjoy your free reign of HQ." She says, stepping forward to give me a quick hug before turning in the opposite direction of where I am going. Natasha gives my bicep a squeeze before following after Maria and walking beside her with an appropriate distance between them.

I watch them walk until they disappear around a corner with a fond smile. My life with S.H.I.E.L.D. is the way it is because of those two women. I'll never be able to repay them for what they have done for me but I will do the best that I can. For starters, I will work my ass off to make sure they didn't misplace their trust in me or by putting their necks on the line to give me the freedom I now have. I look down at the i.d. badge clipped to my hoodie and vow to get my wolf in control. My wolf, surprisingly, yips in agreement with my vow. With that, I make my way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

As I make my down the large main hall in HQ towards the elevators, the very few people that are about don't even give me a second look. A few security guards glance my way but stay where they are positioned. They were probably informed of my new status, though two of them didn't look happy about that fact. I'll have to ask Natasha when I see her after breakfast. An elevator opens just as I arrive and two people exit, too engrossed in their conversation to take notice of me. I enter the empty elevator and punch the floor the cafeteria is on. Even without my eidetic memory, I would know how to get to the cafeteria on my own. I go there almost everyday.

The cafeteria is fairly busy for this time of morning, though there is not a long line for food. I'm really happy we don't have to pay for the food because if we did I'd be screwed with out Maria or Natasha with me. Though, I'm pretty sure they'ed give some cash to pay if that was the case. They just scan your i.d. badge where you would normally pay. I'm not really sure why or how it works but I'm glad I now have a badge of my own. _Another thing to ask Natasha about later. _I think, while I load my plate full of scrambled eggs, potatoes, sausage and bacon. Lots of bacon.

After the nice lady that scans the badges, I look around the cafeteria for a good place to sit. I'm on my own and want somewhere a bit away from other people. In my search, my gaze lands on two figures sitting at a table near the windows over looking the courtyard. My conversation with Jemma last night comes to mind and I don't hesitate in making my way over to the two, in a clearly heated discussion. What they are talking about becomes clearer as I approach.

"We should just go see Alex ourselves." Skye states firmly.

"No, Skye," Jemma says while shaking her head. "We'll be able to see her today. The Agent that was with her last night said that she would be able too." She says firmly back to Skye.

"They said that yesterday but we didn't." Skye retorts back.

"I told you, her conversation with A.D. Hill didn't go well," Jemma tells Skye with narrowed eyes and I get the feeling it isn't the first time she has told her. "It brought up some things she rather forget and wanted to be alone. I'm sure you can understand that. Plus, I will not be a part of your bad girl shenanigans, again!" Jemma says the last part in a scolding tone. I take this as my opportunity to announce my presence, as I'm near their table but they are too engrossed in their conversation to notice.

"Bad girl shenanigans?" I say in a questioning tone as both turn to look at me. "I sense a story and a good one. Do tell while I eat." I say with an amused smile towards Jemma as I take the open seat to her left.

"Alex!" Skye says in surprise and coming out of her shock at seeing me. "Your here." She says still in surprise.

"Jemma did tell you that I would be," I say glancing at the unfinished potatoes on Jemma's plate. "You should listen to her more often." I tell her while smiling at Jemma as she puts her leftover potatoes onto my plate, catching my glance at her plate.

"Well, Coulson said we would see you yesterday but we didn't." Skye says in an even tone, giving me a look.

"That was not them, Skye. As I told Jemma, my talk with A.D. Hill didn't go as well," I tell her, forgoing my meal for a moment to explain to her what I explained to Jemma last night. "It brought up things I struggle with and that puts me in a mood that makes me unpleasant company. I didn't know I would be allowed to see you while your here. My privileges at the time were limited and I had to be escorted places." I explain to her, looking her in the eye a moment longer before finally digging into my breakfast.

"Where is Agent Romanov?" Jemma asks, looking around the cafeteria not so subtly for Natasha. I believe she asked the question to move on from the topic of why I secluded myself as to not dig further into it. Skye was about to ask me something but Jemma cut in before she could.

"She's in a meeting but will meet me after." I answer her after I swallow what I had in my mouth.

"She trusts you to be here with us without supervision?" Skye asks, getting back into the conversation.

"Yes, so does A.D. Hill," I answer her, cutting into on of my sausages. "Enough to give me this i.d. badge so I could go wherever I want." Tapping my fork onto into the badge clipped on my left shoulder.

"They upgraded your privileges?" Jemma asks, leaning forward a bit to look at the badge and I nod my head as my mouth is full of eggs. "That's wonderful news. Did it have something to do with the mission?" She says happily and with a bright smile that momentarily stuns me.

"Um, yeah. It was because of the mission," I say after shaking myself. "Coulson's good report also helped. She gave it to me this morning." I say before digging back into my meal.

"I'm happy for you, Alex," Jemma says happily and look at out the corner of my eye, as she is smiling the bright smile. "Your slowly showing that S.H.I.E.L.D. can trust you. Maybe one day you could become an Agent." She says, placing a hand on my forearm. I notice the gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Skye.

"Maybe." Is all I say, not wanting to tell them that is what I"m working towards now. I don't want to jinx anything until I get the badge in my hands. It all still seems like a dream to me, one I don't want to wake up from anytime soon.

"Have enough bacon?" Skye asks teasingly as I eat my sixth piece.

"Sue me, I like bacon." I reply before taking a bite of another piece.

"We couldn't tell." Skye says around giggles. I just shrug my shoulders and continue to happily eat my meal.

"So, bad girl shenanigans?" I question, just wanting to listen to them talk and maybe learn a little about them. They could both leave at anytime and I don't know when they'll be back. I want some happy memories to tide me over until their next visit to HQ.

"I thought you would have forgotten that." Jemma grumbles from next to me, crossing her arms with a slight frown.

"Nope, I have a very good memory," I tell her around some potato's, that earns the same look she gave me last night. "Sorry," I mumble after swallowing, making a note to remember to not eat with my mouth full around Jemma anymore. I forget when I'm eating, causing Natasha to remind me. "I'm also a curious person, so I'll just keep asking until one of you tell me." I say lifting my apple juice to take a sip.

"It started when our team visited the Hub." Jemma starts but reluctantly.

Skye and Jemma go back and forth telling the story while I finish my meal. I understand why they did what they did but couldn't help get worried that they could have gotten in trouble. Especially Jemma because she shot a superior. I'm glad that she didn't. It was a little funny, especially told by Skye. I'm happy that Fitz got out, and begrudgingly Ward, and safely back to the team. I sense how close Fitz and Jemma are and I wouldn't want her to lose someone she cares about.

Our little happy bubble is about to be broken as I see a familiar person walking toward our table. I grip both utensils in my hand tighter and focus on a steady breathing pattern to keep myself calm. _I will not lose my new found freedom because him. _I think to myself as Ward reaches our table. He glares at me but I just stare back at him with a blank expression before turning to Skye, who doesn't look happy to see him. I take note of how his eyes and features soften just a little, not enough for others to notice but I do because of my keen eye sight.

"Come on, Skye, we're going to the training room." Ward tells her in what he thinks is an authoritative tone. _He should hear Maria or Natasha. _I think, shuddering at the thought.

"Not right now, Ward." Skye says back, biting out his name but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Yes, right now. HQ has a better facility here," Ward tells her, sounding a little annoyed. I can't help but tense at the word 'facility', which catches Jemma's attention. "They have a shooting range, as well. We can get in some target practice while we're here. You finally managed to learn which is the safety and which is the ammo release." He says and I frown at the tone he used. It seems Skye feels the same.

"After Alex is done eating." Skye says in a dismissive tone.

"She has a couple of bites left," Ward says and I'm sure if he wanted too, he'd roll his eyes. "Plus, she has Simmons to keep her company. Or do not want to become an Agent anymore." He says and I use everything that I am not to growl at him.

"Why don't you go on ahead and I'll show Skye to the training room," I suggest to him in an even tone, doing my best to not say what I'm really thinking. "As you said, I only have a couple of bites left. You can get ready for whatever the lesson is today." I tell him, looking to Skye as she nods her head in agreement.

"Yes, that is a good idea," Jemma chimes in before Ward can say something that will annoy both Skye and I. "That way when she gets there, you can get straight to the lesson and not waste time setting anything up." She says and it's my turn to nod my head in agreement.

"Fine, I expect you there in 30 minutes." He tells Skye before walking away.

"Is he always like that or is it just because of my presence?" I ask, watching him leave the cafeteria.

"Your presence seems to intensify it more but yes, he is pretty much alway like that." Skye answers and I expected her to be the one too, anyways.

"That must be fun to live with." I say sarcastically around my bottle of apple juice. Both Skye and Jemma giggle at my comment and my wolf preens a little.

"Oh, crap!" Skye mutters, face palming herself. "I have to change, not exactly wearing appropriate workout gear." She says in exasperation and while it's true, I still like what she is wearing.

"They have stuff there and you can keep it too." I tell her, trying to get what it remain of my eggs on my fork but failing.

"Really?" She asks and I nod my head, as my mouth is full of my remaining eggs. "That would save time," She says in relief. "Stocking up for the winter, chipmunk?" Skye questions teasingly as I bring the rest of my eggs to my already packed mouth.

I just shrug my shoulders at her as my mouth is full and I really don't want to know what Jemma would do since my mouth is very full. Skye just laughs as I chew what is in my mouth and Jemma giggles, though she doesn't seem to want too.

"Let's get you to the training room," I tell her after chugging the rest of my apple juice. "Wouldn't want to incur the wrath of Ward because me." Getting up and preparing to take my tray with me to put it away but a hand on my forearm stops me.

"No, go. I'll take care of this," Jemma says with a smile. "It's fine, go," She cuts me off before I can protest. I hesitate in doing so but a squeeze of the arm and that bright smile again makes me do as she says. "I'll see you both later." She tells us with a wave.

I'm a little reluctant to leave Jemma alone but she seems set on us going on without her. With a wave back, I follow Skye out of the cafeteria. She falls a little behind me after we exit, so she can follow me to the training room. We walk in comfortable silence towards where the elevators are. I'm not sure what exactly to talk about with her. Nothing seems appropriate to talk about and I don't know whats safe or off limits. Talking with girls close to my age was never my strong suit. _Now those are memories I wish I had forgotten._ I think with an internal cringe at those memories. I feel the need to apologize to her once again for yesterday.

"I am sorry about yesterday, Skye," I apologize, looking down at her next to me. "Somethings still get to me about what I am and I withdraw into myself when that happens. I've been working on it in my time here and opening up to others about somethings. I know it will help but I've rarely had people I could talk with, even before. In all honesty, I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop because the last two years have been to good to be true." I explain to her, stuffing hands into my hoodie pockets and looking ahead. A hand on my arm stops me and I look down at Skye, who stopped walking.

"You also didn't know you would be allowed to see us," Skye says in a soft tone. "I'm not saying that would have changed anything but maybe it would have helped a little. You also don't have anything to apologize for. Everyone has things they have a hard time talking about and everyone needs time to themselves from time to time. I know I do." She tells me, squeeze my arm in comfort.

"I don't have too but I still feel bad." I tell her with a shrug and start walking again.

"It's a day late but they kept there promise, thats all that matters." Skye says with a smile and bump of her shoulder against my arm, as she is too short to bump mine.

"True." I concede, pressing the up button for the elevator.

We don't have to wait long for the elevator and thankfully no one is on it. I press button for the floor the training room is on and leaning against the wall. Actually, the whole floor is for training. Ward was serious about there being a shooting range here. Clint and Natasha have brought me there to teach me how to use a gun and shoot with a bow and arrow. I'm not a weapon kind of person, or a violent person, but if I had to use one, it would be a gun. It's easier to conceal then a bow and arrow. There is also an area for training simulations, though I haven't been in there, yet.

The light brush of finger tips down my neck startles me out of my thoughts and jump a little at the contact. I look down at Skye, who still has her hand up in the air between us. She slowly lowers her hand back to her side.

"Sorry," She apologizes to me. "The wounds on your neck caught my attention." She explains, glancing at them with her eyes.

"There healing and my throat doesn't hurt like it did." I tell her in the hopes that it will take her attention off my nearly healed wounds. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to talk about the fact I can heal a little faster then normal. _Another thing to ask about later. _I think, rubbing the nail marks with my thumb.

"I can see that," Skye says, looking at them a moment before looking away. "How are your ribs?" She asks instead of what she probably wanted to but I'm thankful she did.

"Better, I put this ointment on them before bed last night," I tell her, which is true. Natasha gave me a tub of a muscle ointment, telling me it will help and it did. "It makes the area you put it on cold or something. All I know is that it worked." I say, doing my best to explain but fail miserable.

"Thats good to hear," Skye says with a small small. "Jemma was mostly concerned with them. She'll probably want to check them before she has to leave. If they let her." She tells me as the elevator dings for the training floor.

"Understandable, seeing as she took care of me," I reply as I let her exit first. "I'll talk to someone about it, if she does want to check them. It shouldn't be a problem," I tell her as we make our way down the hall. "The double doors at the end of the hall is the training room. It has all sorts of workout equipment; treadmills, stationary bikes, weight machines, punching bags, etc. You'll see in a few." I tell her pointing to the door ahead of us. "The doors on our right are the shooting range and shooting obstacle course. It's pretty high tech in there. I'm not sure what the doors on the left lead too, as I've never been inside. Probably something else agent training related." I continue to explain where the doors lead as we make our way down the hall.

"Been here a lot?" Skye asks, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They let me hit the punching bag and use the treadmills a couple times a week," I tell her as we turn to the right. "These are the woman's changing rooms. You can change in here and put your clothes in a locker." I tell her as I push open the door and hear the positive beep of the screen next to the door after it scanned my i.d. badge. I've only been in here when it's Natasha that escorts me around.

"Guess I'm allowed in here." I hear Skye mumble under her breath and I look down at her confused. "I've been tagged." She reminds me of the bracelet on her wrist that I had asked about the other day.

"What do you want to wear?" I ask walking up to where they keep the workout clothes that are available to use.

"Um, a tank and sweats are fine." Skye tells me in awe of all the clothes packed into cubbies along a wall.

"I'm afraid all we have are black tanks and dark grey," Holding out two woman's medium tank to her. She takes the dark grey. "Actually, thats pretty much the only two colour choices for everything." I tell her with a chuckle, moving down to the sweatpants and grabbing a pair of black ones.

"I can tell," She says in amusement, tugging on my hoodie sleeve that is one of a few S.H.I.E.L.D. hoodies I have. "Are those sneakers?" Pointing to the boxes taking up a few cubbies.

"Yup, what's your size?" I ask moving over to grab the right box for her.

"6" She tells me and I quickly scan for the right size and pull it out for her.

"Follow me, I'll show the locker you can use today." I say, motioning with my head in the general direction of where my locker is.

"Can I ask you something?" Skye questions from behind as we walk past rows of lockers.

"Sure." I tell her turning down where my locker is located along side Natasha's and Maria's.

"Where did you get Chucks and jeans, if most of your clothing is S.H.I.E.L.D. issued?" She asks, motioning down to my jeans and shoes.

"You remember the friend I spoke to on Coulson's phone?" I ask her in return and nods that she does. "She got them for me. Everything non S.H.I.E.L.D. are from her, which isn't much." I answer her question while putting in my locker combination.

"Nice friend." Skye mutters as I unlock my locker and open the door.

"There you are," I say ignoring her mutter and giving her a smile. "Get changed and I'll meet you outside. You still have ten minutes." I tell her before moving past her to go wait outside the change room for her.

"You can stay you know," Skye says before I can leave the row of lockers mine is on. "We're both girls and I have seen you without a shirt." She says while taking off her jacket and hanging it up in my locker.

"Um," I mumble out as my mind draws a blank when I'm reminded of that and that she wants me to stay. "I'll be outside, you now have nine minutes." I manage to say and quickly leave before she can convince me to stay or removes any more clothing and lose the will to go.

I just manage to hear Skye sigh as I make a quick retreat back to the change room doors. Wether it's from relief that I left or something else, I"m not sure. Up until now, I have not been my awkward self around Jemma or Skye that I was before being held against my will. That little incident proved that awkward part of myself is still there but less pronounced then it was. I was hoping it wouldn't show itself around those two because it usually happens when I'm around girls I like. _Just what I need. _I think, doing my meditative breathing to calm myself. It's already hard to be around both of them without stepping over the line. I thought it was hard to keep my wolf in check but fighting, what seems to be, a need to be close to theses two women I barely know. It's better to keep them at arms length away so no one gets hurt or I do something where they have to turn me down and friend zone me. I'm not going to blow the start of two good friendships because of something that will probably go away. With that last thought, I lean up against the wall a few steps away from the changing room doors to wait for Skye.

* * *

><p>AN2: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next, which I hope to have up sooner then I have been updating lately.


	14. Knocking Down a Peg

Disclaimer: I do not own Agent's Of SHIELD. I only own Alex and any other character I may come up with while writing this story.

A/N: I'll keep this short, as I'm sure a few of you just want to get on with the chapter. Apologies for the long wait, I got a bit side tracked with something else.

This chapter is just a bit of fun and Skye musing on things. I got inspiration for part of this chapter from a scene from Iron Man 2. It's the scene where Natasha flips Happy in the boxing ring. Check it out and then picture that in your head while reading what happens in the later half of the chapter. Also, the outfit Natasha is wearing in that scene is somewhat similar to what I have her in this chapter.

I mentioned in a previous chapter that I will be re-uploading chapters with some fixes, yet I haven't. That is being fixed. At the moment I have re-uploaded Chapter 1 & 2. I have made some minor fixes and added somethings to make it flow a little better. Hopefully, I'll be doing the rest over the next couple of weeks.

Haven't mentioned this in a number of chapters but I do not have a Beta. Any mistakes you see are my own. I try to catch them before I post but I might miss some. If you happen to see any that really stand out, tell me and I'll fix them.

I hope you like the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Hacker, Biochemist and The Beast<p>

Chapter 14

Knocking Down a Peg

Skye's POV

Not wanting to give Ward anymore of an excuse to act the way he is, I change into the workout gear quickly. It was kind of funny to see Alex's reaction to me telling her I was ok with her staying while I changed. That's the most uncomfortable she has been, not that I've seen her uncomfortable before, since first meeting her. It was kind of adorable to watch. I like seeing Alex like this, over how she was when she first came on the plane. The more time she spent with us, the more she seemed to loosen up. She is still guarded and careful when she speaks but now isn't so withdrawn and tense around us. It make me wonder how she interacts with this friend she mentioned. _And how close they actually are. _I think exiting the changing room in the new workout gear.

Alex is waiting just outside the doors, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She looks so relaxed, I wonder if she is sleeping but as I approach her eyes slowly open and look at me. To my disappointment, they aren't as open as they were minutes ago. _Did I go to far?_ I ask myself as we start off towards the main training room.

"Do you think Ward would have a problem if I watched?" Alex asks a little hesitantly, opening the door for me.

"I don't have a problem with it, he can deal with it." I answer her, resting my hand on her arm briefly as I pass her.

"If you say so." She mumbles letting the door close behind her and guides me toward where Ward is most likely to be.

We find him in a large area with a bunch of training mats step up. I see that he has a few training equipment by his feet on the training mat. He gives what passes as a smile for him when he spots me but that fades when he notices who is walking along side me. I just roll my eyes at the glare he sends Alex's way, not understanding his dislike of her. Fitz has somewhat come around to her but mostly because of guilt for his part in the incident with Ward. He is still a little scared of her but Jemma and I believe that will go away the more time he spends with Alex. Ward isn't afraid of Alex, just doesn't like her.

"What's she doing here?" Ward asks me and completely ignoring Alex all together, not that it seems to bother her at all. I notice her hands are in hoodie pockets and I bet if they weren't, her knuckles would be white with how tight she is fisting them. _She is trying not to show he bothers her._ I surmise of why Alex is doing her best to appear unaffected by Ward.

"She's interested in how your training me," I answer his questioning with a white lie. Alex asked if she could stay and watch but didn't say specifically why. "I said she could stay." I tell him, leaving no room for argument.

Ward just rolls his eyes and turns away from us. I look up at Alex with a victorious smile before going over to Ward to get this training session over with. The quicker we get it done, the more time I can spend with Alex while we are at HQ. I had hoped Ward would lay off the training while here and give both of us a little break, especially since I'm not all that happy with him. He doesn't seem to pick up on my unhappiness with him and is acting like everything is fine.

As Ward is putting on the padded gloves, I spot Alex taking seat on a bench not far from the mat that Ward and I are using. She draws up her long legs to sit indian style while resting her elbows on her knee so she can rest her head in her hands. Her gaze is on Ward, watching him intently as he puts the punching gloves on. The look in her eyes is indecipherable but the way she is following his every move is like she doesn't trust him.

My attention is drawn away from Alex by Ward telling me to focus. He has me start out warming up with the boxing punches he has taught me, doing varying combinations that he calls out at random intervals. I'm using this training session as an excuse to vent my frustrations about the incident with Ward by punching as hard as I can. A bonus about this is that Ward is the one training me. Not even ten minutes into our session, someone calls out Ward's name and he tells me to take five while he talks to them for a few minutes. I roll my eyes at him and turn to face where Alex is seating, only to see her walking over.

"Mind if I give you a pointer?" She asks when she reaches me.

"No, go ahead." I tell her, not bothered at all. I'm just pleased she asked before giving me advice, unlike Ward.

"You'll get more power behind your punch by rotating your hips," She advising me, getting into a stance and slowly demonstrating what she is talking about. "Give it a shot." Holding up her hands like Ward but with out the round pads on her hands.

"No, you don't have the proper protection." I tell her, shaking my head.

"It's one punch, Skye," She says in return, not lowering her hands an inch. "Your not going to hurt me, I promise." She tells me before clapping her hands together and putting them back up.

I get into my stance with my hands up. Alex gives me a nod of encouragement when I look at her face. With a sigh, I move my right and make sure to rotating my hips the way she showed me. I wince a little at the sound of my padded fist hit the palm of her hand. Alex just gives me a smile as if I didn't just punch her in the hand.

"There you go," She says with a bright smile, straighten up and lowering her hands to her side. "And you didn't her hurt me." She says with a cheeky smile and wigging the fingers of her right hand.

"Yeah, yeah." I say with an eye roll trying not to smile at her antics.

"Oh, better return to the bench." Alex says while looking over my shoulder.

I understand why she left back to the bench when Ward voice sounds from behind me. He just gets right back into it like he isn't the reason we stopped in the first place. We go back to what we were doing before but this time using what Alex showed me. I can see it in Ward's eyes that he notices a difference from my punches from before. He doesn't say anything about it though.

Another ten minutes of that, we switch to practicing hand to hand. Ward switches from the large padded gloves he was wearing to ones like I'm wearing. I'm getting distant at hand to hand combat, which I'm pretty proud of. It takes longer for Ward to take me down, which I think is an improvement but Ward will only be happy until I can take him down. I don't see that happening anytime soon.

Occasionally, I get the chance to glance over at Alex sitting on the bench. A frown appeared on her face about four minutes into our hand to hand session and seems to deepen as time goes on. She doesn't appear to like how my training session with Ward is going or it's something that's bothering her about it. I'll ask her the next time I have the chance, which I hope is soon after falling to the mat more then I would like. From the advice she gave me earlier about the punching, Alex has some training. Probably more then me due to the time she has been at HQ. She would have to have some if she was able to take down Yuri, though that was a little close from what Coulson said. There are a lot of questions that I want to ask Alex but I'm afraid she will close herself off. I don't want that to happen, not now.

Ward tells me to take a break after about forty minutes and probably because I hit the mat three times in a span of five minutes. He heads off towards where the doors are and I head over to where Alex is sitting on the bench. I'm not sure when she got up to get a towel and a bottle of water but she has them sitting on her right on the bench. She holds them out to me when I'm close enough.

"Thanks." I say to her with a grateful smile and she gives me a smile in return as I take a seat where the water and towel resided before.

"May I ask you something?" Alex asks as I take a large sip from the water bottle.

"You don't have to ask to ask me something," I tell her after swallowing. "Just ask and I'll do my best to answer." Wiping some of the sweat from my forehead with the towel.

"How long have you been training with Ward?" Alex asks me with a serious look on her face.

"Not long, around two months," I answer her question. Alex nods her head with a small frown on her face. "Something wrong?" I ask, curious about her reaction to my answer.

"No, nothing wrong. Just curious." She answers, giving me a small smile.

I can usual tell if someone is holding something back but with Alex it's difficult to tell. The only other person that I've had difficulty reading is May and thats only because she is a trained spy, which Alex is not. It makes me wonder if she is like this because of what happened to her or she was already like this before and it stuck with her. I want to ask her but will save it for a more appropriate time, if there is one where Alex is concerned.

"Do you get trained by somebody?" I ask instead, it having crossed my mind and it being more appropriate as we are already talking about training.

"What makes you ask that?" She asks in return, seeming startled by my question.

"You know a little about boxing and from what Coulson told us, handled yourself pretty well against Yuri in the warehouse," I tell her or more like reminding her. "That leads me to believe that either somebody gave you a little training or maybe still are getting trained." I say and watching her have a debate in her head.

"I am being trained," She finally answers with a sigh. "It helps with my control and to expend energy. We learned early on that I need to be active or I get restless and act like someone who's had one to many energy drinks." She explains with a chuckle at the end of her sentence.

"That's the only reason for it?" I ask, her answer not being what I expected. If she is being trained by somebody then why not for the reason to use her skills. It would be a S.H.I.E.L.D. thing to do, look at the Avengers.

"Yes, what other reason would there be?" She asks curiously, tilting her head to the side a little that never fails to remind me of a puppy.

"No other reason, I guess." I answer, fiddling with the towel in my hands. A little hope blossomed that if Alex was getting properly trained that she could become an agent, like me, and then become a member of our team. I think Alex would do well with our team, minus Ward. The past couple of days are proof enough. _Maybe I'll talk to Coulson about it. He'll be able to do something, hopefully. _I think, glancing over at Alex.

She is still sitting indian style on the bench with her elbows resting on her knees. Her back is straight, almost stiff straight. I frown at her posture, thinking she was comfortable around me now. Looking at her face for any further signs of tension but it's relax unlike her body. _Maybe she just has proper posture. _I chastise myself for over thinking. As my eyes travel down from her face, I notice for the first time a scar running horizontally on the right side her neck and is just below her jawline. By the colour of it, I'm guessing it's far older then the ones I have seen.

"12% of my body is covered in scars, so the doctors say when I was first brought in," Alex's voice breaks me out of my staring. "Some are easier to see then others, fading a little over time." She says, turning to look down at me. Even sitting down on the bench there is a bit of a height difference.

"Sorry, I hadn't notice the one on your neck before." I tell her apologetically, not meaning to stare at her scar to long or get caught doing so. Every time I see a scar on her, it reminds of how she got them.

"Probably because you've always been standing on my left." Alex says with a small smile but I can tell the mention of that particular scar doesn't go over well with her.

"Skye!" Ward calls out from the mat we had used before. He stands on the mat with his arms crossed looking annoyed that I hadn't noticed his return from where he went off too in the training room.

"Back to getting my butt kicked." I say place the towel and bottle of water where I was sitting. Alex gives me a reassuring smile before I walk away back to the mat.

This time around, Ward has a few plastic knives and guns with him. He'll be bringing them out randomly for me to disarm him as quickly as I can. I pretty good at it but I always have a hard time with some of the moves as I find them hard due to my height and his height and weight. Ward keeps telling me that'll I'll be able to do it with practice. I just discreetly roll my eyes every time he says that because he says that about most things. Sometimes I feel like I'm not making any actually progress with the things Ward has been teaching me but I have noticed a difference. My stamina is better then it was, arms and legs becoming more toned, my strength is up and I can successfully do forty push ups without my arms feeling like jello. With the other things Ward is training me in, I feel like I am still at the beginning and not making much progress.

Ward seems to feel the same as he stops our training session for a moment to go over it again. As I do what he taught me step by step like he first taught me how, I face the bench Alex is sitting on. She is not alone, though. A woman with bright red hair is sitting next to her. By the look on Alex's face and how close they are sitting on the bench, I'm guessing Alex knows her. A nudge to my ribs brings me back to the task at hand.

My focus from then on isn't completely on what Ward and I are doing. I glance over to the bench where Alex and the mystery woman are sitting every chance I get. They seem to be deep in conversation and not paying attention to us, as Alex had been before. Remembering the description Jemma gave me of Agent Romanov that she met last night, I guess that is who is sitting next to Alex. I don't fail to notice that the woman is beautiful, gorgeous really. She knows it too, if her attire is anything to go by. I completely stop what I'm doing when I see the woman wrap her arm around Alex's shoulder and lean into her. What surprises me about the whole thing is Alex doesn't seem bothered at all by the contact.

Next thing I know, my back is hitting the mat really hard. I groan from the impact and know that will hurt later on. "Skye!" Alex calls from over by the bench and I open my eyes to look over at her but instead see her hovering over me with concern in her eyes. I blink in surprise at her sudden appearance at my side.

Another body hitting the mat hard catches my attention and raise my head to see who it is. I sit up completely with Alex's help when I see the red headed woman pinning Ward face first into the mat with his arm twisted behind his back and a knee digging into the small of his back.

"Are you ok, Skye?" Alex asks from next to me and turn my head from the woman and Ward to her kneeling on my left. She places a warm hand on my arm and looks at me with worry in her grey eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell her honestly and she just continues to look at me. "Honestly, Alex, I'm fine." I say, placing my hand over the one on my arm. She nods her head but the worry doesn't leave her eyes, not fully anyway, and helps me get up off the mat.

"Get off me!" Ward's muffled voice says when I'm on my feet again.

The red headed woman seems to think it over for a few seconds before getting off of Ward. She glares at him as he picks himself off the mat. He sends her one too when he is back on his on feet. They just stand there glaring at one another for what seems like hours before, to my surprise, Ward backs off first.

"You have to keep focused and be aware of your surrounds," Ward scolds me with narrowed eyes. "If this was the real thing you would have been dead." He tells me again for the millionth time. I'm getting a little tired of him remind me of that fact, it was made very clear in Malta.

"So would you," The red headed woman says in a tone eerily similar to May's. "If this was the real thing, like you said." She says, crossing her arms and still glaring at Ward.

"If this was the real thing, you wouldn't have gotten the drop on me." Ward bites back, also crossing his arms.

"Wouldn't be to sure of yourself." The red headed woman says casually, leaning her weight on one leg.

"Wouldn't be so sure of yourself either." Ward fires back at her, glaring at her again.

"Is that a challenge?" The red headed woman, raising one perfectly sculpted eye brow.

"It is now." Ward says in a dark tone, reminding me of the one he used because of the affects of the Berserker staff.

"I do like a challenge." The red headed woman says while gracefully slipping out of her heels.

"You don't have to do this," Alex tells her when steps over to hand her the heels. "He's not worth it. Plus, haven't you always taught me not do what your about too." She says with a raised eyebrow while taking the heels.

"It's fine, Alex," The red headed woman says, patting Alex on the cheek with smile. "I have another reason for doing this." She says, motioning for us to go over to the bench.

Alex huffs before guiding me over to the bench we had sat on before. I smile inwardly at the hand she places lightly on the small of my back. Doing things like that seems to come as second nature to Alex and not done as show of possession, like some guys have done. _Alex doesn't seem like that type of person. Or I hope she is not. _I think, taking a seat on the bench like I had before. It's really confusing me when these random thoughts about Alex pop up and these feelings I'm starting to have towards her. _Feelings I'm suppose to be feeling towards Jemma. _I think, taking a sip of the water bottle that Alex held on for me. It's even more confusing because my feelings for Jemma are the same. _Ugh, I see a long conversation with Jemma in my future. _Sighing heavily while recapping the water bottle.

"Do you care to explain to me what just happened?" I ask Alex to distract myself from any of those thoughts.

"Ward was cocky with the wrong person," Alex says with a little shake of her head, watching the two on the mat as the prepare to spar. "I'll introduce you properly after but the woman is Agent Romanov. Jemma met her last night. Ward has no idea what he got himself into, trust me." She tells me, shaking her head more.

"I figured that's who it was. Jemma gave me a bit of description of her," I say, eyeing the woman with red hair. She is currently rolling up the sleeves of her white blouse that is almost a second skin. Her black suit pants are tight around the hip but loosen up as they go down. "No offence but she doesn't look like she could take down Ward like she did again." Shaking my head in disbelief that this small woman could take anyone down. I turn my head to Alex at her chuckling from next to me.

"You wouldn't be the first to underestimate her and probably won't be that last," Alex says after her chuckling dies down. "Don't let her size fool you, trust me. Watch her while she spars, I think you'll learn somethings that could help you." She tells me with a kind smile before turning her attention back to the two on the mat.

Agent Romanov and Ward are facing each other. Ward is in a fighting stance with his hands up a little in preparation. Romanov doesn't look like she is taking this seriously and just has her hands at her sides. This seems to confuse Ward a little because he straightens up a little. He takes this has his chance to strike and moves to punch Romanov but she easily dodges the punch. Ward tries to hit her with his elbow to the face but she easily dodges that as well. With every punch, leg swipe and kick that Romanov dodges with well trained grace, Ward gets more frustrated. His movements become more aggressive and this seems to please Romanov greatly, if the smirk on her face is anything to go by. Ward notices this as well and frustrates him more.

I'm in awe of the way Agent Romanov moves. It almost seems so effortless to her, as if she has done this thousands of times before and it's just become second nature to her. She is an inch taller then I am but she doesn't let that hinder her and actually uses it to her advantage. I can see why Alex told me to watch her. Romanov would actually be a better Superior Officer then Ward. It's probably why she told me to watch her and why she asked how long I have been training with him. Alex doesn't think Ward's training lessons are benefiting me. _Another thing I'll talk to Coulson about. _I think as Romanov swipes Ward's legs from under him in the most graceful move I've ever seen.

Ward tries to swipe her legs while he is on back but Romanov dodges it. He lets out a frustrated groan as he quickly gets up back on to his feet. Romanov grabs the wrist of Ward's left arm when he tires to punch her and twists it, causing a crack to sound. She pulls it downward and, to my utter surprise, acrobatically wraps her legs around Ward's neck and flips him over onto his back, pinning him to the mat again. I stare in disbelief at what I just saw before me. She moved and flipped him so easily, so effortlessly. Even with the moves Ward taught me I find it hard to flip him.

"Пусть идет," Alex calls as she gets up from the bench and over to the pair on the mat. "Столько, сколько я не люблю его, пусть идет." She tells Romanov when she doesn't listen the first time in what ever language Alex is speaking.

With a huff, Romanov lets Ward go and gets up from the mat. Ward just lays where he landed trying to get the air back into his lungs and probably wondering how the petite woman did what she did. His face is red from lack of oxygen and I should be concerned but I can't find it in me to be. _Not after the way he has been acting around Alex or after what he did to her. _I think, looking away from my teammate and back to Agent Romanov, who is putting her heels back on.

"Your getting better," Romanov says proudly to Alex as she slips into her second heel. "You have a real knack for languages. Keep it up and you'll know more then I do." Patting Alex on the arm, a small proud smile on her face. The tender moment is, of course, broken by an angry Ward.

"How did you do that?" Ward says angrily, getting up off the mat, face still a bit red. "Your just a pencil pusher, a desk jockey. You shouldn't have been able to that." Facing Romanov with a glare on his face and hands fisted at his side.

"I did just do that," Romanov says casually, not affected by Ward's anger. "I'm the farthest thing from a desk jockey, Agent Ward." She says dismissively and a bit of anger in her tone.

"Don't." Alex growls at Ward when he takes a step toward Romanov. He glares at her and then at Romanov before stalking off to the men's locker room or somewhere else in the training room.

"I wish I had my phone with me," I say regrettable, watching him leave. "That would have been great to get on video. He's probably never been beaten by a woman before." I say with a smile.

"He probably has, just would never admit it," Romanov says with a chuckle, turning to face Alex and I completely. "I'm Agent Romanov, we sort of met yesterday." She introduces herself, though it's not really necessary, with her hand out.

"I'm Skye," I introduce but know she knows that already. "Your awesome." I blurt out, causing her to smirk at me and Alex to chuckle at me.

"She is pretty awesome." Alex agrees with pride in her tone. I don't miss how Agent Romanov's eyes light up just a bit more at also hearing the tone.

"Guys like him need to be brought down a peg or two," Agent Romanov says with a shrug. "It's necessary every now and then or they think they are invincible and get big egos." She says with a knowing smile.

"Я хотел бы сделать больше, чем сбить его спесь," Alex mutters under her breath in what ever language she is speaking. I knew she could speaking Chinese but didn't know she knew any other. She holds her hands up when Romanov sends her. "Извините" She apologizes and I get the feeling that isn't the first time Alex has apologized due to that look.

"While I appreciate how far your Russian has come," Romanov says to Alex, still giving Alex the look. "I think Skye would prefer you stuck to English," She tells Alex, who looks at me with a sheepish look. "I'm afraid that tour of where you can go will have to be done later. I have another meeting I'm needed at in a few minutes. Agents Simmons is on sub floor 7, lab 8 if you two want to join her." She directs to Alex.

Alex nods her with a small smile at the information. Agent Romanov smiles in return and gives Alex's arm a squeeze before going the way Ward had stormed off in. I watch Alex as she follows Romanov out. She looks a little sad that Romanov had a meeting. _She is probably one of the few people Alex as regular contact with._ I think, coming to a quick conclusion. _They also seem pretty close. _Remembering what caused me lost my focus and allow Ward to flip me.

"We should go find Jemma in the lab or she'll be there all day," Alex says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "So, go shower. I'll be waiting out in the hall again." She tells me motioning with her head in the direction of the training room doors.

"You'll have to unlock the locker. I relocked it after putting my stuff in." I tell her and she nods her head as we make our way to the exit.

On our way out, I notice Ward hitting a punch bag. He is focused on what he is doing so doesn't look our way. I can't wait to tell Jemma what happened with Agent Romanov and again I wish I had my phone with me. She did mention that she thought Agent Romanov had some sort of field training and seeing what she did to Ward, I can say for certainty that she does. It makes me wonder if she is the one that is training Alex. She wouldn't answer if I asked but I'm pretty sure that it's her.

Alex holds the training room door open for me with a little smile. I have many questions in regards to Alex and now I have even more but I'll think about them another time. Right now, I'll enjoy the time I can spend with Alex while here at HQ. We could be called to a mission at any moment. _And who knows when we'll be back here._

* * *

><p>AN2: Here are the translations:

пусть идет = Let him go

Столько, сколько я не люблю его, пусть идет = As much as I dislike him, let him go.

Я хотел бы сделать больше, чем сбить его спесь = I'd like to do more then knock him down a peg.

Извините = Sorry

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
